My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake
by Minerva Huang
Summary: Seorang Park Chanyeol yang berasal dari Seoul terpaksa menuruti ajakan sahabatnya Do KyungSoo untuk berlibur ke sebuah kota kecil yang tidak begitu ramai. namun disana, Chanyeol mengalami sesuatu diluar dugaannya.EXO.BaekYeol. It's Yaoi. DLDR. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Author nggak suka basa basi langsung aja ke ceritanya ya :D

This is Yaoi! Don't like Don't read :)

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku berjalan malas menyusuri daerah ini. "Ah kenapa liburanku justru harus di habiskan di tempat seperti ini? Sepi dan tidak ada hiburan" Gumamku dalam hati. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Hey, Chanyeol!" teriak seorang temanku dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya.

"Ada apa KyungSoo?" jawabku malas.

"Hey mengapa kau terlihat suram begitu? Hahaha memang tempat ini tidak seramai Seoul. Tapi setidaknya udara di sini masih alami dan menyejukkan. Setidaknya cukup untuk menenangkan pikiran kita sebelum ujian bulan depan" Jelas kyungsoo panjang lebar dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan malas dariku.

Oh iya, sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku park Chanyeol, aku seorang Mahasiswa jurusan Management di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul. Sejak kecil hidupku sudah mewah. Jadi wajar saja aku agak malas saat tiba-tiba Do KyungSoo yang notabene adalah sahabatku sejak kecil mengajakku menghabiskan waktu sebulan di desa... ah bukan, mungkin kota kecil yang tak begitu ramai. Memang sih udaranya sejuk, tapi aku tak yakin bisa betah di sini. Aku pasti akan merindukan gemerlap dan ramainya Seoul. Mungkin itu adalah efek samping dari hidupku yang sejak kecil memang sudah mewah. aku sangat suka berada ditempat ramai, dan kurang suka tempat sepi seperti ini. Tinggal sendirian dikamar selama sejam saja aku tidak betah. Apalagi sebulan ditempat ini. Ya Tuhan,aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

"Yak chanyeol! Kalau aku ngomong itu di dengar!" kata KyungSoo yang sedikit berteriak karena sejak tadi omongannya tidak ku gubris.

"Aku mendengarkanmu sejak tadi, bocah!" ledekku dan langsung di balas dengan death glare dari KyungSoo. Matanya terlihat ingin keluar jika ia melakukan itu.

"Aku tau kau kurang suka tempat ini Chanyeol, tapi kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru! Whooa dan lihatlah gunung itu! Sungguh indah!" Kata KyungSoo antusias dan langsung mengeluarkan kamera DSLR nya.

Aku hanya melihat sekeliling dan bukan memperhatikan KyungSoo yang sekarang terlihat lebih mirip seperti seorang pemandu wisata.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana sehun dan luhan?"Tanyaku setelah teringat kedua temanku yang lain tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Tadi saat baru sampai di Villa, luhan langsung mengajak sehun melihat-lihat Rusa. Katanya sih di dekat sini ada tempat pemeliharaan Rusa" Kata KyungSoo sambil tetap mengarahkan kameranya pada suatu objek.

"Sesemangat itukah Luhan? Aah pasti karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya di sini hahaha" Kataku sambil tertawa namun sekarang malah KyungSoo yang tidak menggubrisku. Dan akupun kembali pada ekspresi semula, Poker face.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Chanyeol, bisa saja saudaramu itu ternyata seekor... Whooaa lihat itu! Perfecto!" belum sempat KyungSoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, perhatiannya teralihkan dengan hal yang lain. Aku hanya menghela nafas kesal.

**Chanyeol Pov End**

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, kami semua berkumpul di ruang tengah Villa yang kami sewa. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi cukup untuk menampung kami berempat. Aku,KyungSoo, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ lihat ini!" Kata Luhan manja sambil memeluk lengan Sehun dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang berpose dengan seekor rusa.

"Ah iya, manis sekali..." Jawab Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Rusanya manis sekali kan?" kata luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Rusa? Aku tidak bilang rusanya imut. Tapi namja manis yang berada di sebelah rusa ini" Goda sehun dan sukses membuat Pipi Luhan merona.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ia bisa melihat jelas banyak bunga bertebaran disekitar mereka. Ah menyebalkan sekali harus melihat adegan ini setiap hari! Chanyeol tetap fokus pada coklat panasnya namun sesekali melirik ke arah meraka.

"hei ngapain kau melirik kami seperti itu, Park Chanyeol?" kata Sehun sinis.

Apa-apaan bocah ini? Dia begitu manis dan ramah di depan Luhan tetapi tidak di depan orang lain. Chanyeol benar-benar heran dengannya. Chanyeolpun menatapnya balik dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sinis.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sehun, lupakan..." jawabnya cuek.

KyungSoo yang sepertinya merasa ada petir yang terpancar dari tatapan sehun dan chanyeolpun langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Wah apa itu bayi rusa? Manis sekali!" seru KyungSoo dari belakang sofa yg di duduki sehun dan luhan, dan sontak luhan mengangguk setuju.

"oh iya chanyeol, apa makaroni buatanmu sudah matang?" tanya KyungSoo setelah sebelumnya sukses mencairkan susana.

Chanyeol nyaris lupa kalau tadi sedang membuat makaroni. Sontak Ia pun lompat dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke dapur.

"Kau berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih? " kata KyungSoo memutar bola matanya yang besar itu.

"TERIMA KASIH BOCAH!" teriak chanyeol dari dapur.

"YA! AKU BUKAN BOCAH! DASAR KAU TIANG LISTRIK!" teriak KyungSoo tak kalah keras.

"Ah bisa-bisa tuli kalau kau berteriak seperti itu KyungSoo~" protes Luhan sambil menutup telingnya.

"kau butuh ketenangan Hyung? Aku tau tempat yang tenang tanpa keributan dari Chanyeol Hyung dan KyungSoo Hyung" kata sehun sabil tersenyum (evil) dan sepertinya luhan tertarik dengan tawaran Sehun.

"Dimana itu Hunnie?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan langsung menarik tangan Luhan, dan meninggalkan KyungSoo dengan memasang ekspresi O_O di wajahnya.

"Makaroni ala Chef Chanyeol sudah jadi" kata chanyeol sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 mangkuk makaroni dan minuman. Mengapa hanya 3? Yah karena sudah jelas Sehun dan Luhan akan makan semangkuk berdua. Namun yang Ia lihat diruang tengah hanya KyungSoo yang tengah sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Dimana Sehun dan Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, tadi Sehun pergi bersama luhan.. 5 menit setelah kau ke dapur dan...whooa makaroni ini terlihat enak!" kata KyungSoo antusias dan langsung menyambar makaroni dalam mangkuk yang paling besar, namun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hey yang itu punyaku!" teriak chanyeol sambil menahan tangan KyungSoo dan sedikit lagi menyentuh makaroni big size itu.

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Hyung, wajar kalau aku harus makan yang banyak" Kata KyungSoo dengan wajah memelas namun Chanyeol tau bahwa itu hanya alasan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ini padamu, tapi kau cari dulu Sehun dan Lu..."Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun KyungSoo sudah terlebih mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hah apa-apaan bocah itu" desah chanyeol dan langsung mengambil kamera milik KyungSoo, sekedar melihat-lihat gambar di dalamnya.

**KyungSoo Pov**

Mataku mencari keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan disekitar Villa, namun nihil.

"Astaga kemana perginya dua sejoli itu? Nanti makaroni ku keburu dingin" gerutuku .

Langkahku terhenti saat melewati kamar sehun.

"Mungkin mereka ada didalam" pikirku dalam hati.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Sehuna, Luhan Hyung.. apa kalian di dalam?" teriakku dari luar lalu kudekatkan telingaku kepintu.

"Iyaa KyungSoo, sebentar lagi kami ke...emmh! Sehuunh... ahhhhn~" suara luhan mendadak berubah aneh dan sepertinya aku tau apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

Aku membulatkan mataku dan sontak menjauhkan telingaku dari pintu.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku dan Chanyeol akan menunggu di ruang tengah!" Teriakku dari luar.

"Mmmmhhh.. Eunggh.. Hunniee..." Wajahku memanas mendengar suara itu.

**KyungSoo Pov End**

**Chanyeol Pov**

Aku tengah asyik melihat-lihat kasil jepretan KyungSoo di kameranya sampai kulihat ia kembali dengan wajah memerah. Ada apa dengannya?

"kau kenapa ? Dan dimana sehun dan luhan?"Tanyaku.

"Simpan saja makaroni yang satu itu, mereka sedang bermain. Tidak bisa di ganggu" jawab KyungSoo sambil melahap makaroni itu. Ia memakannya sangat lahap seperti orang kelaparan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hey, dimana kau mengambil gambar ini?"tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan KyungSoo foto dari kameranya. Sebuah Cafe kecil namun terlihat nyaman.

"Oh itu, itu cafe kecil tempatku makan siang tadi. Bagus bukan?" Jawab KyungSoo dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makaroni. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat temanku yang satu ini. Kemudian aku dan KyungSoo pun melanjutkan acara makan kami.

Setelah makan, aku dan KyungSoo menonton tv sambil menunggu sehun dan luhan.

"Bagaimana KyungSoo, apa makaroninya enak?" Aku membuka percakapan sambil tersenyum saat melihat KyungSoo mengelus perutnya pelan sambil sesekali bersendawa.

"Saaaangat enak Hyung! Mengapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan tata boga(?) saja?" Kata KyungSoo antusias.

"Kau pikir Ayahku akan setuju? Ia pasti akan memukulku tepat setelah aku mengajukan permintaan bodoh itu" jawabku.

"Tapi bakatmu sayang sekali jika dibiarkan begitu saja Hyung, kue-kue buatanmu sangat enak! Bahkan aku saja kalah" kata KyungSoo dengan semangat namun aku merasa pujiannya terlalu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-katanya.

Percakapan kami terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun muncul sambil membawa semangkuk makaroni.

"Sehuna, dimana Luhan? Kalian main apa sih?"Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tadi kami 'bermain' dikamarku..." Jawab sehun malas sambil mengunyah makaroninya.

"Maksudnya?"Jawaban Sehun malah membuatku semakin penasaran. Biasanya seasyik apapun mereka bermain, mereka tidak akan melewatkan hidangan penutup,apalagi jika aku yang membuatnya.

"Thanyakan thaja pada KyungTho Hyung.." Kecadelan sehun semakin terlihat saat mulutnya dipenuhi makaroni.

Aku menatap KyungSoo, namun wajahnya memerah dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku ngantuk, mau tidur" jawabnya singkat dan langsung meninggalkanku yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Hei, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Protesku jengkel karena sejak tadi tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Yang ada malah mereka saling melemparkan tugas untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Sehun duduk disebelahku sambil melahap makaroninya. Namun mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Rambutmu berantakan sekali sehun! dan... hei sejak kapan kau memakai celana warna pink? Itu bukannya celana milik..."Kata-kataku terhenti, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Aigoo sehuna kau ini masih kecil,ckck..." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran khas Sehun.

"Entahlah Hyung, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja Ibu Luhan yang melahirkan namja semanis di dunia ini dan bertemu denganku, hahaha..."jawab sehun dengan tawa evil dan aku dapat melihat tanduk setan di kepalanya saat itu juga.

"Lalu dimana luhan?"Tanyaku lagi

"Di kamar, sepertinya dia kelelahan setelah kami melakukan..." Belum sempat sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya duluan. Aku malas mendengarkannya,pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Aissh sudahlah, aku mau tidur" jawabku malas, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah.

Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya tersenyum Evil melihat reaksiku yang sama dengan KyungSoo.

**Chanyeol Pov End**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Chanyeol tengah bersiap-siap untuk keluar, udara pagi ini cukup segar. Ia berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi cafe yang kemarin ia lihat di kamera milik KyungSoo. Pasti cafe itu sangat ramai, tidak sesepi Villa ini. Yah, Chanyeol memang tidak suka suasana sepi. Itu membuatnya mudah bosan.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata itu KyungSoo yang masih mengenakan piyama.

"Kau baru bangun? Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dan jika ingin sarapan, aku sudah membuatkan pancake" jawab Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan KyungSoo yang belum mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"Oh...Ah baiklah Hyung, hoaahm" jawab KyungSoo sebelum kembali ke kamarnya,tidur lagi -_-

Saat ini chanyeol tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi sebuah sungai,sesuai perkiraannya daerah ini memang tidak begitu ramai. Tidak ada yeoja-yeoja cantik yang berjalan-jalan seperti di Seoul dan berbisik -bisik saat menatap dirinya. Siapa yang tidak akan terkesima melihat sosok Park Chanyeol yang Tinggi,tampan dan Kaya itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang mengabaikannya.

Cukup lama berjalan-jalan,rasa bosan mulai menghinggapinya. Kemudian ia duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dan mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dan mulai mengisapnya.

"Haah, setidaknya di sini aku bisa merokok dengan bebas. Tanpa omelan Umma" katanya sambil tersenyum dengan sepuntung rokok yang menempel dibibirnya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah Cafe yang lumayan ramai. Kelihatannya itu cafe yang ada di kamera KyungSoo semalam. Dan ia pun menuju ke sana.

Cafe ini lumayan ramai, ada beberapa meja tamu yang terletak di luar cafe. Dengan payung besar berwarna putih yang berada di tiap meja, melindungi para pengunjung dari sinar matahari. Di sana juga di letakkan berbagai tanaman dalam pot-pot kecil , mulai dari bunga sampai tanaman bonsai. Kursi serta mejanya juga terbuat dari kayu, menambah kesan natural dan menyejukkan.

"Cafe outdoor rupanya.."gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol masih bengong menatap pemandangan di depannya sampai seorang pelayan bermata panda menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang Tuan, anda mau duduk di dalam apa di luar?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Ah… Emm aku duduk di luar saja" jawab Chanyeol agak canggung.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengantar anda menuju meja" jawab pelayan itu lagi dan di balas dengan senyum Chanyeol.

"Anda ingin makan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu sambil memberikan data menu.

"Aku tidak makan, euum tapi aku ingin cappucino hangat!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat-lihat buku menu tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan" jawab pelayan tersebut kemudian meninggalkan meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka kotak bekal makanannya. Ia membawa sekotak pancake buatannya tadi. Agak lucu memang jika kalian pergi ke sebuah cafe dan membawa bekal sendiri kan? Tapi Chanyeol berbeda,karena dia kuliah jurusan Ekonomi, tentu saja ia mempunyai sebuah prinsip, Hemat.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ada sesosok namja yang memperhatikannya tidak jauh dari mejanya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk menikmati Pancake nya.

"Silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda" kata pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih" Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi. Kali ini tujuannya adalah alun-alun kota.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di jalanan yang lumayan kali ini, ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia pun berbalik,namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja"kata chanyeol dalam hati.

Cukup lama Chanyeol berada di alun-alun itu, karena ramai jadi Chanyeol betah berada di sana. Ada berbagai macam jenis makanan dan mainan yang dijual. Ada juga pasangan kekasih maupun keluarga yang berjalan-jalan ataupun menikmati sarapan. Ternyata kota ini tidak sesepi yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi...Chanyeol tetap merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa handphone nya berdering.

"Halo?" Jawab Chayeol

"Ayoo wassup bro? how are you?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"Siapa ini?"Chanyeol berbicara sambil menutup sebelah telinganya karena suasana disana lumayan ramai, ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Ini aku Yi fan!" jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Wow, sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu Kris" Chanyeol senang karena teman SMA nya akhirnya mengabarinya setelah sekian lama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Dimana kau sekarang?"Tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku masih di Korea, tapi sekarang aku sedang berada di luar kota. Sahabatku mengajakku berlibur" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh baguslah kau sedang libur, aku berencana datang ke Korea dalam waktu dekat dan menemuimu. Aku juga kangen sama KyungSoo dan Luhan" kata kris.

"Benarkah? Kapan kau akan datang? Aku akan memberitahumu alamatku!" Kata Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Oke, oh Chanyeol nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi. Ayahku memanggilku. See you!" Kata kris mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

"See you, kris!" balas chanyeol dan menutup telepon.

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang, ia ingin menanyakan KyungSoo alamat daerah ini. Karena KyungSoo lah yang mengetahui daerah ini.

Saat perjalanan pulang, ketika Chanyeol menelusuri jalanan yang lumayan sepi, dengan pohon-pohon besar nan rindang di tiap sisi jalan, Ia masih merasa seperti ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya.

SRAK...

"Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban..

Merasa keberadaannya diketahui, sosok tersebut bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon ia mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, Ia berjalan mundur,hendak melarikan diri namun tiba-tiba punggungnya menabrak dada seseorang.

BRUK...

"Kau mengikuti ku?" Tanya chanyeol.

Orang tersebut hendak melarikan diri namun dengan cekatan tangan chanyeol terlebih dahulu memeluk pinggang namja tersebut, namja tersebut masih dalam keadaan membelakangi Chanyeol, jadi tak sulit bagi chanyeol untuk menahannya.

"Hei, jawab aku! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"Tanya Chayeol lagi, namun kali ini nada bicaranya penuh ketegasan.

"Ampuuun...Ampuni aku. Ampuni Baekki !"Namja tersebut menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey,hey tenanglah... Aku tak akan menyakitimu! Tapi tolong katakan mengapa kau mengikutiku dari tadi?!" Chanyeol sempat panik karena namja ini berteriak cukup keras,ia takut jika orang-orang mengira ia ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada namja ini.

Namja yang sejak tadi meronta kini mulai tenang, Chanyeol pun melepaskan namja tersebut dan membalikkan badannya sehingga posisi mereka berhadapan.

Namja tersebut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke atas, ternyata tinggi badan mereka lumayan jauh. Entah karena tinggi chanyeol yang di atas rata-rata,atau namja tersebut yang terlewat pendek.

Chanyeol menatap namja tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Wajah yang manis, kulit putih bersih, mata yang bersinar, bibir mungil, dan rambut yang di kuncir,badannya juga langsing,Apa dia seorang yeoja?

Tapi...Dadanya rata! Apa dia namja?Astaga! Baru kali ini chayeol berpikir keras untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin seseorang.

"Baiklah anak manis, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau mengikutiku dari tadi" Kata chanyeol pelan.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu" jawab namja itu polos.

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau mengikutiku" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tidak,aku bukan mengikutimu. Tapi aku mengikuti benda itu"Kata namja tersebut sambil menunjuk bungkusan di tangan kanan chanyeol.

"Kau mengikuti benda ini?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menaikkan kotak bekal makanannya.

"Yep :3 " Jawab namja itu lagi

"Alasan bagus bocah, tapi akulah pemilik benda ini. Jadi sudah pasti kau mengikutiku"Balas chanyeol sambil menatap namja tersebut tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin makan kue ituuu~" kata namja tersebut manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"ASTAGA apa-apaan kau ini! Sudah pergi sana! Hush hush!" Chanyeol sontak ilfeel dengan tingkah tak terduga dari namja di hadapannya ini. Ia menaikkan tinggi-tinggi kotak bekal makanannya agar tidak bisa di jangkau oleh namja tersebut.

"Baekki mau kuenyaaa~" rengek namja itu ini sambil menarik-narik baju Chanyeol.

"Hyaaaaah! Hush hush" Chanyeol pun langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi tempat itu. Tidak sulit baginya melarikan diri mengingat ia memiliki kaki yang panjang.

"Kuee.. kueee~" suara namja itu semakin mengecil seiring Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menjauhi tempat itu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya chapter 2 update \(^o^)/

Makasih buat semua yang udah review :D Ini fict pertama jadi rada nggak beres gitu. Tapi author seneng banget kalo fict ini menghibur kalian!

Happy reading yah

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kameranya, saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah taman yang terletak di pinggiran sungai. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, KyungSoo adalah pecinta ketenangan. Dengan suasana tenang dan tidak ada keributan disekitarnya, ia bisa fokus memotret. Dan benar saja, hasil jepretan kameranya selalu bagus.

"Huwaaa nyaman sekali tempat ini!" kata KyungSoo sambil memejamkan matanya dan merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Setelah itu KyungSoo pun mulai mencari-cari pemandangan yang bisa di jadikan objek. Ia berlari-lari saking semangatnya. Namun tanpa sengaja kaki KyungSoo terpeleset sesuatu. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

BRUK...

Gelap, semuanya gelap

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hunnie~ " rengek Luhan yang saat ini merasa sedang di abaikan oleh Sehun, namjachingu yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"hnn... kalau ngantuk tidur saja Hyung" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini, dan itu membuat Luhan kesal. Yah kesal karena Sehun lebih memilih bermain PS dibanding menggubris dirinya.

Walaupun Luhan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan melakukan aegyo dalam berbagai macam pose pun akan percuma. Sehun memang kerap kali mengacuhkan Luhan apabila tangannya sudah menyentuh PS, dan apabila itu terjadi maka tangan sehun seperti terkena lem alteco(?) sehingga tak bisa lepas dari PS kesayangannya.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk menyerah, ia benar-benar mengantuk kali ini. Ia pun segera menuju sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun tertidur.

**Back to KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei.. hei apa kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu membangunkan KyungSoo.

Perlahan KyungSoo membuka matanya. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok seorang namja yang terlihat khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Yah KyungSoo pingsan, demi apapun ia mengutuk orang yang dengan sengaja membuang kulit pisang yang membuatnya terpeleset. Kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang.

"Emmh iya aku baik-baik saja..." jawab KyungSoo sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Namja itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan mencari tempat yang sedikit rindang.

"Minumlah ini..." namja tersebut menawarkan sebotol air mineral pada KyungSoo.

"Ah a...aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab KyungSoo hati-hati, masih memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku telah mencampur sesuatu ke dalam minuman ini ?" sepertinya orang ini tersinggung dengan ucapan KyungSoo.

"Ma...maaf,tapi kan kita baru saja bertemu. Wajar kan kalau aku sedikit waspada"Kata KyungSoo sedikit takut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berkenalan saja" Orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada KyungSoo. Dengan sedikit ragu KyungSoo menjabat tangan orang tersebut.

"Namaku KyungSoo"

"Namamu siapa?" tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin..."

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hmmmmh..." Luhan membuka matanya. Ternyata saat ini ia telah berada di kamar. Tapi... sejak kapan? Apa ia berjalan saat tertidur? Entahlah.

Luhan hendak beranjak dari posisinya , namun tidak bisa bergerak karena merasakan tangan seseorang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya. Tenyata itu adalah Sehun yang berbaring di sebelahnya, keduanya dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau..." belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

"Ssssh.. Sudahlah tidur saja. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur" kata sehun lembut sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan PS mu? Bukankah tadi kau mengabaikanku?" sindir Luhan.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti, yang penting Lulu ku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak hehe" jawab Sehun sambil nyengir.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi Hunnie~ " jawab luhan manja.

"kemarilah.. " kata sehun sambil menarik tubuh luhan dalam pelukannya.

Puk...Puk...Puk...

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan dengan pelan. Sehun tahu benar kebiasaan Luhan sebelum tidur, dan ia senang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal itu. Ia menepuk punggung Luhan sambil menyanyikan beberapa Lullaby .Yah walaupun suara sehun tidak bagus, tapi apa salahnya menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk pacarnya? Toh Luhan juga tidak keberatan .

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada malah Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum... "Sudah tidur rupanya"

Dengan perlahan sehun melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh mungil Luhan, takut membangunkannya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah boneka rusa dan meletakkannya disebelah Luhan. Ia menatap wajah tidur Luhan yang terlihat begitu damai, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan, dan mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas. Lalu Sehun menuju pintu dan perlahan menutupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya...

"Hei, kalian masih ingat kris tidak?" tanya Chanyeol kepada teman-temannya yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Ah iya, memangnya ada apa dengan Kris? Sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat bitch facenya "Kata Luhan yang sedang berbaring di pangkuan Sehun.

"Siapa itu kris?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia teman Sma kami, yang paling tinggi dan tampan diantara kami semua. Kalau kau melihatnya pasti kau akan terkesima! Kalau tidak salah dulu sempat dekat juga dengan Luhan. Benarkan Lulu?" KyungSoo berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun dengan cerita tentang Kris dan ternyata 100% berhasil.

Luhan sedikit menelan saliva nya saat sehun menatapnya dengan 'cerita-padaku-atau-aku-akan-menghukum mu-Lulu'.

"KyungSoo hanya melebih-lebihkan Sehuun~ -_- "

"Hei itu fakta Luhan O_O !"KyungSoo berusaha meyakinkan Sehun.

"Tadi sore dia meneleponku, katanya dia sangat rindu pada kita bertiga. Dia bilang dia akan datang kesini menemui kita. Tapi aku tak tahu daerah sini, kupikir KyungSoo mengetahuinya" Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar( dan mengalihkan pebicaraan).

"Hei KyungSoo! Kau tahu alamat sini tidak?"Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah KyungSoo .

"Kau kenapa? Sejak tadi memijat-mijat kepalamu. Kau pusing?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya sedikit, tadi siang aku terpeleset kulit pisang di taman. Sialan... aku akan mengutuk orang yang membuang kulit pisang itu!" gerutu KyungSoo.

"Hahaha makanya lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan!" Luhan tertawa sambil membayangkan KyungSoo terpeleset dengan bokong yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh tanah.

KyungSoo terlihat sedang menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas.

"Ini alamatnya, aku mau tidur" kata KyungSoo singkat lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

Chanyeol tengah sibuk mencampur adonan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil. Kali ini ia berinisiatif untuk membuat muffin. Ia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatnya saat yang lain masih terlelap. Mau tau alasannya?

_**Flashback On**_

Hari minggu, saat ini Chanyeol,KyungSoo, Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Setelah berunding cukup lama akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuat pancake.

"Chanyeol, tepungnya seberapa?"tanya KyungSoo sambil melihat-lihat buku resep.

"Di situ kan ada langkah-langkah pembuatannya. Kau tinggal mengikutinya saja" jawab Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mencari telur di dalam kulkas.

"Ne, arasseo... " jawab KyungSoo sambil mengangguk paham. Kemudian keduanya kembali sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing.

DRAP DRAP DRAP..

Sehun yang berlari menuju dapur tanpa sengaja menabrak Chanyeol yang sedang membawa beberapa butir telur, dan..

BRAK..

Tanpa sengaja Sehun menabrak Chanyeol cukup kuat dan chanyeolpun tersungkur(?).Telur-telur tersebut pecah dan berceceran dilantai, baju Chanyeol yang berwarna putih pun sekarang menjadi kuning semua gara-gara terkena telur yang pecah tadi.

"aaaduuh, Hyung Mianhae aku tidak tau kalau kau di situ!" sehun panik lalu mencari sesuatu di dekatnya untuk mengelap baju chanyeol yang terlanjur kotor dengan ulahnya.

"HEI KENAPA KAU PAKAI JAKETKU ?!" KyungSoo geram karena jaket mahal yang baru saja ia beli kemarin dan masih berbau baru dan labelnya belum dilepas(?) sekarang malah di pakai untuk membersihkan telur.

"Pabo ya! Aisssh padahal ini mahal sekali!"KyungSoo masih memegang tepung di tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol, namun ia tak memperhatikan ke arah bawah dan..

BRUK..

KyungSoo pun terpeleset juga, dan tepung yang ia bawa tadi terlempar dan jatuh tepat di atas kepala Chanyeol. Sekarang Chanyeol penuh dengan telur dan tepung disekujur tubuhnya dan KyungSoo pun bengong dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

"hmmh... aku akan membersihkan diri" Chanyeol stay cool namun Sehun dan KyungSoo bisa melihat jelas aura gelap terpancar dari arah Chanyeol.

"Sehuuun, KyungSoo, Chanyeool aku buatkan kyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"Luhan yang tadinya membawakan minum pun kaget setengah mati melihat makhluk tinggi dengan benda putih di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah refleks atau apa ia pun menyiramkan minuman yang ada ditangannya.

BYUR...

Hening

"H..Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun terbata-bata melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang mengenaskan(?). KyungSoo masih membeku dan memasang ekspresi O_O

"Aniyaa... aku tidak apa-apa,tapi kenapa kalian tidak menggorengku saja sekalian?"tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum namun dengan senyum yang membuat Sehun dan KyungSoo merinding. Sangat Menyeramkan. Sepertinya mereka harus membawa Chanyeol ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjahit mulutnya beberapa senti, agar ia tidak tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu lagi.

_**Flashback Off**_

Chanyeol menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu ia berjanji untuk tidak mengajak Sehun, KyungSoo maupun luhan untuk memasak bersama. Karena akan ada saja masalah yang di timbulkan oleh mereka. Chanyeol pun melanjutkan acara masaknya yang damai dan tentram itu.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali menguap. Aroma harum adonan kue membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ah pasti sekarang Chanyeol sedang membuatkan sarapan.

"Hunnie, hunnie... ayo banguun" Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Ia dapat melihat pulau kecil yang dibuat sehun disekitar bantalnya.

"Aissh sehuna jorook!"Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Sehun.

Chanyeol sudah selesai membuatkan sarapan. Ia hendak memasukkan muffin miliknya ke dalam kotak bekalnya . Ia ingin berjalan-jalan lagi hari ini, dan sudah menyusun dengan baik rute perjalanannya ,sampai ia teringat pada namja aneh yang kemarin hendak merebut kotak bekal ini darinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, dan berharap hari ini ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan namja tersebut.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah selesai membuat sarapan?" Tanya Luhan yang nongol dari balik pintu.

"Sudah Hyung,tapi aku belum membuat minumannya. Bisakah kau membuatkan teh?"

"Hmm baiklah!"Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Aku pergi dulu yaa"Pamit Chanyeol kepada Hyungnya.

"Ne hati-hati.."jawab Luhan singkat.

"Oh iya,yang kau pegang itu garam hyung, gulanya ada di toples warna hijau -_- "

"Oh benarkah? Hehehe aku tidak tauuu"Luhan sedikit malu dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat chanyeol mengangkap basah dirinya.

Semua sudah tahu kalau Luhan agak sulit membedakan garam dan gula. Sehun pernah menjadi korban kecerobohan Luhan. Saat itu Luhan membuatkan sehun Kopi dan ternyata ia salah memasukkan gula dengan garam dan sehun sontak menyemburkan kopi tersebut ke wajah chanyeol. Tapi sebenarnya the real victim Chanyeol kan? #Chanyeolyangtersakiti

Chanyeol tengah melangkahkan kakinya sambil mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya. Ternyata capek juga berjalan sejauh ini. Di Seoul Chanyeol jarang berjalan kaki,Ia lebih sering naik motor atau mobil. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekali berjalan saja dia gampang kelelahan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Penyewaan Sepeda? Hmm,not bad lah..."Chanyeolpun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di cafe yang ternyata bernama _Dandelion_ tersebut seorang pelayan langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang..." ternyata itu pelayan yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Pelayan itu tersenyum lalu mengantarnya menuju meja yang disediakan.

"Pesan apa tuan?"tanya pelayan itu.

"Seperti kemarin, cappucino hangat" balas Chanyeol. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat-lihat sekeliling, ia sangat suka suasana di sini. Tempat ini membuatnya tenang,apalagi sambil mendengarkan musik dan menikmati segelas cappucino hangat. Sepertinya ia akan sering berkunjung selama berada disini.

Chanyeol masih hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri sambil sesekali tersenyum. Namun ia kaget setengah mati saat ternyata ada sesosok makhluk yang entah sejak kapan duduk di depannya. Tersenyum sambil menopangkan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya, dan mencondongkan badannya sehingga jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"Hyyaaaaaaah!" Chanyeol kaget dan nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah namja aneh yang kemarin berusaha merebut kotak bekal makan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi ditempat seperti ini.

Chanyeol berusaha terlihat tenang namun sebenarnya jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget.

"Ini cappucino hangat anda tuan" Pelayan tersebut kembali dengan segelas cappucino hangat.

"Terima kasih..." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol berusaha mengabaikan namja didepannya dan kemudian mengeluarkan muffin dari kotak bekalnya. Saat ia hendak menyantapnya, ia merasa terganggu karena namja didepannya masih saja menatapnya bahkan mungkin tidak berkedip sama sekali. Tatapannya lebih mirip puppy eyes menurut chanyeol.

"Kau mau?"

Dan namja tersebut langsung mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum sangat lebar kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol membagi dua muffin miliknya, namun tanpa aba-aba namja tersebut mengambil dan memakan muffin tersebut.

"Hey! jangan makan yang itu! Itu punyakuuu!" Chanyeol kembali kaget dengan aksi dadakan namja yang berada didepannya. Padahal ia sengaja memotong bagiannya lebih besar, tapi malah namja itu memakannya duluan. Padahal saat ini Chanyeol sangat lapar.

"Enak sekali~" namja tersebut mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu melanjutkan makannya yang lebih terlihat seperti orang kelaparan.

Chanyeol yang awalnya melotot pun tersenyum, setidaknya masakannya di puji dan itu membuatnya senang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya geer. Lalu Chanyeol mulai melahap muffin small size di hadapannya.

Setelah membayar di kasir, chanyeol hendak melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dan menuju tempat dimana sepedanya diparkir. Tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi namja tersebut mengekorinya. Jika Chanyeol berjalan, ia ikut berjalan. Jika Chanyeol berhenti, ia juga ikut berhenti. Mungkin jika Chanyeol ngupil, ia juga akan ikutan ngupil -_- #abaikan

"Hei, aku mau pulang. Kau juga pulanglah..." Kata chanyeol sambil mengangkat standar sepedanya. Namja tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"hhhh...Naiklah,akan ku antar kau pulang" Tawar chanyeol, lebih baik ia segera mengantar anak ini pulang kerumah sehingga ia bisa menikmati perjalanannya dengan tentram dan damai.

Namja tersebut kembali tersenyum lebar. Karena sepeda ini tidak ada tempat duduk belakangnya, maka ia duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Lurus saja ke jalan itu, lalu belok kanan"Namja tersebut menunjuk kearah sebuah jalan yang lumayan sepi. Chanyeolpun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

_Ditengah perjalanan..._

"Namamu siapa ?"

"Chanyeol"

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, tapi aku lebih senang di panggil baekki! Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"..."

"Rumahmu dimana ?"

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku dari luar kota"

"Begitu ya? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja? Kita bisa bermain bersama ! Aku tau tempat-tempat yang bagus buat didatangi. Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan"

"Oh begitu..."

"..."

Hening...

Tak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mulai menyanyi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Hei jangan menggerakkan kepalamu seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan baik!"Chanyeol sedikit emosi karena rambut baekhyun yang di kuncir itu mengganggu penglihatannya. Rambut-rambut itu juga menggelitik hidung mancung Chanyeol. Ia jadi tak bisa fokus. Di tambah lagi selama perjalanan baekhyun selalu ngoceh dan itu membuat telinganya panas.

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo tengah berbelanja disebuah supermarket sekarang. Jika Chanyeol yang membuatkan sarapan, maka yang bertugas membuat makan malam tidak lain adalah dirinya. Saat hendak membayar, KyungSoo bermaksud mengambil dompetnya di dalam tasnya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari tidak ada dompet miliknya di sana.

"Aduh bagaimana ini?" KyungSoo mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya.

"Dompetmu ketinggalan?" Tanya seseorang di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kau..."KyungSoo memasang ekspresi O_O

"Kau lupa namaku?"Orang tersebut tertawa kecil melihat reaksi KyungSoo.

"Jong.. Jong Ki? Jong... Jong Hyun?"KyungSoo mencoba semua nama yang ia ingat.

"Jongin... Kim Jongin. Apa namaku sesulit itu untuk di ingat huh? Tapi kalau kau memang kesulitan, kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Namja itu mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya,sebuah kartu kredit.

"Pakailah punyaku..."

"Eh? Tapi..."KyungSoo sedikit sungkan dengan tawaran Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini ucapan permintaan maafku karena membuatmu terpeleset kemarin..."Kai meraih tangan KyungSoo sedikit paksa dan memberikan kartu kreditnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"KyungSoo masih dengan ekspresi O_O

"Err... Maksudku, yang membuang kulit pisang kemarin itu... Aku!hehe"Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Apa?! KAU! KAU TIDAK TAHU KEPALAKU SAKIT SEKALI! DAN BOKONGKU JUGA SAKIT! aaakh!"KyungSoo seperti hendak menerkam Kai, tapi kai dengan sigap menghindar ala matrix #abaikan

"Oke oke, aku tahu aku aku minta maaf"Kai memohon sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Haahhh baiklah"KyungSoo memutar bola matanya yang besar itu. Sebenarnya tawaran Kai juga tidak bisa ia tolak. Toh memang sekarang Ia tidak punya uang.

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju kasir, dengan Kai yang berjalan mengekor KyungSoo.

Namun ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan cara KyungSoo berjalan.

"AAAAAAAKH!" KyungSoo berteriak lumayan keras saat merasakan tangan seseorang memukul bokongnya.

"Ma..maaf, bokongmu sakit?"Kai mengecilkan volume suaranya, ia sedikit takut karena sontak KyungSoo men death glarenya.

"KAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BOKONGKU MASIH SAKIT GARA-GARA PERBUATANMU KEMARIN!"Kai menutup telinganya karena teriakan KyungSoo. Kai semakin menciut dengan teriakan KyungSoo. Sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar ala matrix.

"Ma... maaf KyungSoo, tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Ini tempat umum. Dan kata-katamu tadi bisa membuat orang salah paham.." kai sedikit berbisik dan sontak KyungSoo pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar. Orang-orang disana ternyata sudah memperhatikan mereka daritadi. Terlebih lagi pegawai kasir di hadapan mereka, ia seolah menatap mereka dengan tatapan "Kemarin-kalian-habis-NCan-ya?"

KyungSoo memasang wajah O_O sementara kai hanya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi KyungSoo yang sepertinya malu akibat kata-katanya sendiri.

"...Maaf, tolong berikan barang belanjaannya"Pegawai tersebut masih tersenyum namun sedikit ditahan-tahan.

"Ah..i iya, maafkan aku..."KyungSoo sedikit menunduk lalu menyerahkan kartu kredit milik kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya rumahmu ini dimana sih?"Chanyeol menatap sekeliling yang bahkan tidak terlihat seperti pemukiman penduduk.

"Berhenti disini!" Baekhyun turun dari sepeda dan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya? Aku kan bilang akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu?bukan ketaman bermain!" Muka Chanyeol sudah tidak jelas bentuknya, antara marah dan capek. Marah karena Baekhyun sudah membuatnya mengayuh sepeda ke tempat sejauh ini.

Taman bermain ini terletak lumayan jauh dari permukiman penduduk. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu juga terdapat pantai pasir putih yang indah. Di taman ini juga terdapat banyak pepohonan,jadi walaupun di siang hari seperti sekarang, udara tidak terasa begitu panas. Sebenarnya ini tempat yang indah, hanya saja tidak begitu ramai karena letaknya yang jauh dari pemukiman.

"Baekki mau main sebentar, habis itu baru mau pulang..."Jawab baekhyun masih menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo Channieee~"

"Hei! Namaku Chanyeol! Dan kau tidak boleh merubah namaku seenak perutmu!"

"hehehe :3 bukankah lucu kalau kau memanggilku baekki dan aku memanggilmu channie?"jawab Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol ke sebuan ayunan.

"Channie, tolong dorong ayunannya yaaa..."Pinta baekhyun sambil mengambil posisi di salah satu ayunan tersebut. Dengan malas Chanyeol menuruti permintaan mulai mendorong ayunan tersebut perlahan.

Dan sekali lagi,Baekhyun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku suka bermain ketempat ini"

"..."

"Tapi aku selalu bermain sendirian,aku pernah mengajak teman-temanku. Tapi katanya disini membosankan. Mereka lebih suka bermain ke rental game"

"..."

"Aku... tidak punya teman. "

"..."

"Mereka bilang aku aneh"

"..."

"Aku aneh ya Channie?"

"_Iya,kau sangat aneh_"Jawab Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tapi hari ini aku senang sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kesini dengan seseorang. kalau kau mau,aku punya banyak tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi! hehe"

"_Anak ini dan KyungSoo sama saja, sama-sama mirip pemandu wisata_"Kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekyun terus saja bercerita, walaupun tidak ada tanggapan dari Chanyeol. Tidak, bukannya Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia memilih diam untuk tetap mendengarkan cerita baekhyun.

"Channie..."

"...Apa?"

"Kau mau jadi temanku?"

"..."

"Tidak mau ya? "

"Ini sudah sore, lebih baik kau pulang. Ibumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Aku tau ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku belum mau pulang menemuinya"

"Kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Tidak..."

"Lalu?"

"kalau aku pulang kerumah ibu, pasti aku tidak bisa main lagi disini."

"Memangnya rumahnya dimana?"

"Disana..." Telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah ke atas.

Ke langit...

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan, etc**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong... Chapter 3 Update! *dance gangnam style***

**Sekali lagi makasih buat yang sudah review. Author jadi semangat nulis FF ini! :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa,ia bukan tipe orang yang pintar mencairkan suasana di saat seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak pintar mengambil hati juga bukan tipe orang yang pintar ngomong. Ia merutuki dirinya yang membuat baekhyun menceritakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menyakitkan itu. Chanyeol kemudian berhenti mendorong ayunan tersebut, lalu mengusap rambut berkuncir Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang..."Nada suara Chanyeol sedikit lebih halus kali ini. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Aku antar kau pulang"Kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong sepedanya. Namun baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekki pulang sendirian saja, Channie cepatlah pulang"

"Kau yakin?"

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok. Annyeooong~"Baekhyun langsung berlari sambil melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih memantung ditempat. Chanyeol masih berdiri di situ sampai sosok mungil baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya.

Namun saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik, sosok itu muncul kembali dari kejauhan.

"CHANNIE~ BESOK KITA BISA KETEMU LAGI TIDAK?"

"..."

"DIAM BERARTI IYA! BESOK PAGI JAM 7 AKU TUNGGU DI CAFE TADI YAAA~ ANNYEOOONG!"Baekhyun berteriak sambil mengukir senyum .Ia berbalik dan kali ini benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan dia,padahal aku belum memberi jawaban sama sekali" Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya dan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo dan Kai baru saja keluar dari supermarket. tiba-tiba ponsel kai berdering.

"Halo? Ada apa?"Kai berjalan menjauhi KyungSoo dan mengangkat teleponnya.

KyungSoo hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan Kai dari kejauhan. Beberapa menit kemudian Kai kembali sambil sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"KyungSoo,aku harus pergi sekarang..."Kata kai sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Mwo?Apa ada urusan mendadak?"

"Iya, kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan anak kecil Kai -_-"

"Haha baiklah, hati-hati ne? Langsung pulang kerumah, jangan mampir sana sini. Kalau ada orang asing yang mengajakmu ngobrol jangan tanggapi.. Kalau dikasih permen jangan mau. Oh iya kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku saja .Mana ponselmu?Sini kuberi nomerku..."Kai langsung menyambar ponsel dalam genggaman KyungSoo dan mengetik sesuatu disana.

KyungSoo hanya bengong dengan sikap Kai yang lebih mirip seorang ayah yang over protektif pada anaknya. Padahal tadi KyungSoo sudah bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya...

BRAK...

"Hyuuung~"Sehun mendobrak pintu kamar KyungSoo. KyungSoo baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang merapikan kamarnya.

"Ada apa Hun?"

"Aku pinjam uang Hyung~"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Besok aku mau kencan sama Luhan. Tapi aku tidak punya uang. Kan malu kalau Luhan minta di traktir tapi aku tidak punya uaang :( "Rengek Sehun.

"Ne..Ne baiklah, dasar kau Seme nggak punya modal -_-" Kata KyungSoo sambil mencari dompetnya.

"Haha...Asalkan ada KyungSoo Hyung,keuanganku baik-baik saja"

Saat KyungSoo membuka dompetnya, ia mendapati sesuatu disana. Ternyata kartu kredit kai masih ada padanya."Astaga,aku harus mengembalikan benda ini secepatnya..."

"Hyung?Kau ingin meminjamkanku kartu kredit itu?"Sehun nongol dari belakang.

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun, ini milik temanku. Aku akan mengembalikannya"Kata KyungSoo,Sehun hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Ini uangnya, belanjakan dengan bijak ne?"

"Ne Eomma :D " Sehung tersenyum dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar KyungSoo.

Kemudian KyungSoo segera mencari ponselnya. Beruntung tadi siang kai sempat memberikan nomer ponselnya kepada KyungSoo. KyungSoo terlebih dahulu merebahkan dirinya dikasur lalu kemudian mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Jong In,kartu kreditmu ada padaku. Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya?_

KyungSoo menekan tombol _Send_.Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel KyungSoo bergetar.

**From : Kim Jong In**

**To : Do KyungSoo**

_Ini siapa?_

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Ini KyungSoo.._

**From : Kim Jong In**

**To : Do KyungSoo**

_Oh, haha kau rupanya.. Aku kira kau tak akan mengembalikannya sebelum aku menagihnya duluan :p_

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Oh, jadi kau tidak mau kartu kreditmu kembali? Baiklah..._

**From : Kim Jong In**

**To : Do KyungSoo**

_Eh? Aniyooo bukan begitu :(_

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Jadi kapan kau ada waktu?_

**From : Kim Jong In**

**To : Do KyungSoo**

_Besok bagaimana? Jam 3 sore... Aku tunggu di alun-alun kota ;)_

**To : Kim Jong In**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Baiklah..._

Paginya...

"Ah sial,sepertinya aku kepagian!"Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.15 pagi. Entah kenapa semalam insomnianya kambuh dan ia terjaga sampai jam 4 subuh. Kemudian ia bangun dan langsung membuat brownies mengingat pagi ini ia punya janji dengan seorang namja bernama baekhyun. Ah bukan, sebenarnya janji itu janji sepihak yang dibuat baekhyun sih. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Chanyeol menatap dari kejauhan,Cafe itu masih terlihat sangat sepi."Akh aku seperti orang bodoh saja datang sepagi ini!"

Tapi begitu mendekat, ia melihat sosok familiar yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan sesekali melompat. "Apa itu Baekhyun?"Chanyeol mempertajam pandangannya pada sosok tersebut. Dan benar saja, itu adalah baekhyun yang tidak hentinya nyengir daritadi. Kuncir rambutnya juga membuat Chanyeol mudah mengenalinya dari jauh.

"Channie kau dataaang!"

"Ah iya.."

"Mau duduk dimana?"

"Terserah..."

"Baiklah! :3 "Baekhyun melihat sekitar sambil meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan tingkah beakhyun yang sepertinya sangat senang.

"Di sana saja ya?"Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu meja didekat kolam ikan.

"oke"Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Lalu mereka menuju meja tersebut dan duduk disana. Ketika baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu, Chanyeol menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Ia mengenakan jaket baseball yang lumayan tebal,padahal cuacanya tidak panas. Chanyeol saja hanya mengenalan kaos V neck pendek.

"Baek...Baekhyun"Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya Channie?"Jawab baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu.

"Kenapa pakai jaket tebal?"

"Oh ini? Habisnya jam segini dingin sekaliiii ! Aku tidak tahan udara dingin"Jawab baekhyun sambil memperagakan dirinya ketika sedang kedinginan. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Pesan apa Tuan?"Seorang pelayan bermata panda datang menghampiri meja Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Aku pesan Susu strawberry. Yang hangat ada tidak?"Tanya baekhyun.

"Ah maaf, kalau yang hangat tidak ada, yang ada Cuma yang dingin..."Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"..."Baekhyun diam, ia sedikit cemberut. lalu kembali membolak balik buku menu tersebut.

"Aku pesan cappucino Hangat"Kata Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan"Jawab pelayan tersebut lagi.

"Kau tidak pesan minum baek?"Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa pesananmu aneh-aneh sih?Jelas-jelas disitu yang ada cuma susu strawberry dingin!"Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Kalau dingin nanti perutku mules Channie..."Jawab baekhyun.

"Pesan saja minuman yang lain. Kau ini ribet sekali sih?"Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ngobrol sama baekhyun membuatnya jadi bingung sendiri.

"Tapi aku cuma suka sama strawberry~"Baekhyun masih saja ngotot.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian pelayan tadi kembali ke meja mereka.

"Kalau adik ini mau, aku bisa membuatkannya..."Pelayan tersebut tersenyum manis pada baekhyun.

"Jinja? Baiklah! Gomawoooo~!"Ekspresi baekhyun berbalik 180 derajat. Chanyeol hanya terheran-heran dengan pemandangan di depannya. Lalu pelayan itu kembali meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Pelayan tersebut kembali dengan segelas Cappucino hangat dan Susu strawberry. "Ini pesanan anda..."Kata pelayan tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap susu strawberry hangat itu dengan antusias. Ia langsung meminumnya.

"Enak?"Tanya pelayan tersebut.

"Enak sekaliiiiiiiii"Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati susu tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,selamat menikmati"Pelayan itu terlihat sangat senang dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Kau bawa apa Channie?"Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan bugkusan dari tasnya.

"Ini Brownies..."

"Wah,banyak sekali!"Baekhyun menatap brownies itu dengan tatapan "Aku-ingin-makan-semuanya"

"Kalau aku makan sendiri tidak akan habis"Chanyeol tidak mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia membuat kue ini untuk baekhyun. Ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Boleh aku minta?"

"Tentu..."

Setelah makan, Chanyeol segera menuju kasir. Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan nota kepada pagawai kasir disana. Ternyata orang yang sama dengan yang membuatkan susu strawberry untuk baekhyun tadi.

"Ini kembaliannya,terima kasih sudah berkunjung..."Kata pelayan tersebut sambil menunduk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ah iya,bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"Tanya chanyeol.

"Tanya apa Tuan?"Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Bukankah susu strawberry hangat tidak ada dibuku menu?Mengapa kau tetap membuatkannya?"

"Apakah anda temannya?"

"Kami baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu"

"Oh, begitu... Aku hanya tidak tega melihatnya"Jawab pelayan tersebut sambil menatap baekhyun yang masih berada dimeja. Baekhyun terlihat menjilati sisa-sisa coklat yang menempel di jarinya.

"Tidak tega?"

"Anak itu sering datang kesini sendirian. Tapi ia tidak memesan apapun. Dan aku rasa ia tidak seberuntung remaja seusianya. Maksudku... tingkahnya itu..."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu..."Jawab Chanyeol.

"Begitulah... Tapi entah kenapa hari ini ia datang pagi sekali. Waktu aku sedang menyapu, ia sudah berdiri diluar gerbang cafe sambil meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya. Aku rasa ia kedinginan jadi kupersilahkan dia masuk"

"Jam berapa?"

"Setengah 6..."

"Apa?"Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Begitulah...Tapi ia terlihat sangat senang pagi ini...Makanya aku tidak tega menolak pesanannya"

"Kau sangat baik,terima kasih..."Chanyeol tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum balik pada Chanyeol "Sama-sama Tuan..."

Chanyeol hendak kembali ke mejanya, namun kemudian ia berbalik lagi

"Oh iya,siapa namamu?"

"Tao... Huang Zi Tao "

"Namaku Park Chanyeol,senang bisa mengenalmu"Lalu Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kasir dan menuju mejanya dan baekhyun.

"Channie~,habis ini mau kemana?"Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kita pulang..."

"Tapi aku mau main sama Channie..."Bekhyun menahan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dapat melihat raut kecewa di wajah baekhyun.

"...Baiklah,tapi sebentar saja ne?"Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Channie sepedamu mana?" Tanya baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar parkiran

"Aku tidak punya sepeda. Kita akan menyewa sepeda dulu..."

"Baiklah..."

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lulu... sudah siap belum?"

"Iyaaa sebentar lagi Sehun!"

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan tengah bersiap-siap untuk berkencan. Setelah di rasa cukup rapi,tampan, wangi, dan mapan (karena semalam meminjam uang KyungSoo), Sehun dengan anggunnya duduk diruang tengah menunggu si namjachingu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo, hunnie" Luhan terlihat cantik(?) dengan cardigan putih dan celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Oh dan jangan lupakan colonge vanilla yang dipakainya. Membuat Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum menatapnya.

"Luhan, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Sehun menahan tangan mungil Luhan.

"Eh? Sepertinya tidak... Aku sudah membawa semua keperluan kita"Jawab Luhan sambil melihat kembali isi tas nya.

"Aniyaaa.. kau melupakan sesuatu Hannie"

"Apa itu?"

"Morning kiss..."Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dan Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sehun sangat manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aissh nanti saja Sehun, ini masih pagi!" Luhan berusaha menghindari Sehun namun dengan sigap sehun memeluk erat pinggang ramping Luhan dari depan. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat sekarang. Bagian depan tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencubit-cubit bahu Sehun namun percuma.

Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Luhan yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pun menutup matanya. Sehun dapat merasakan deru nafas Luhan dan wangi colonge vanilla yang di pakainya. Jarak kedua bibir mereka makin dekat, dekat dan...

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela dengan menggunakan kunci mobil. Tentu saja suaranya terdengar oleh Sehun dan Luhan, sebab saat ini keduanya tengah berada tepat didepan jendela. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan oleh orang tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan Sehun darinya dan segera membukakan pintu. Sehun yang merasa morning kiss seasonnya terusik pun hanya menghela nafas kesal.

Cklek...

Luhan kaget dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Namja tinggi dengan postur tubuh atletis,kulit pucat, wajah yang sangat tampan,rambut blonde, dengan smirk di bibirnya.

"Hello~" Sapa namja tersebut.

"Whoooaaa kris gege! Ayo masuk!" KyungSoo tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Luhan.

KyungSoo mengajak Kris menuju ruang tengah. Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua, dan tentu saja Sehun ikut mengekori Luhan.

"Gege! Kapan kau sampai?Mengapa tidak mengabari kami dulu?"Kata KyungSoo sambil membawakan minuman.

"Aku baru saja sampai, kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku tak memberitahukan kalian. Nanti kalian akan kerepotan"Jawab kris dengan suara ngebass nya.

"Ah aniyoo.. bukankah kita teman lama? Kalau tahu kau akan datang pasti aku membuatkanmu makanan enak gege!" Kata KyungSoo antusias dan di balas dengan senyum dari Kris.

"Lalu, menurutmu bagaimana pemandangan di kota ini?"Tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"Ah iya,lumayan indah.. Hanya saja saat aku tiba disini aku disuguhi pemandangan tidak menyenangkan. Aku melihat sepasang kekasih berciuman" Sontak KyungSoo menatap dua sejoli di pojok ruangan setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Kris. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"A...ah aniyoo, kami belum berciuman kok!" Luhan menyanggah pernyataan Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kami berciuman? Tidak boleh?" dan Kris langsung men death glare namja yang melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kris dengan tampang (sok) cool nya.

"Dia namjachingu Luhan. Namanya Oh Sehun"Jawab KyungSoo.

"Hmm.. sepertinya masih muda."Kris memperhatikan sehun dari bawah ke atas, ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Sehun pun membalas tatapan kris yang seolah menginterogasi dirinya.

"Memang, dia masih kelas 3 Sma..."KyungSoo ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Sehun

"Se..Sehun..." Luhan sedikit takut melihat acara tatap menatap antara Sehun dan kris yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain. KyungSoo yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung mengambil alih keadaan.

"Hei, ini sudah siang. Kalian jadi kencan tidak?"Pertanyaan KyungSoo menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Ah iyaaa.. aku hampir lupa! Ayo Sehun kita pergi sekarang.. Kris ge aku pamit dulu ya!"Kata Luhan sambil menyeret(?) Sehun.

"Ne hati-hati, Lu..." Jawab Kris singkat.

**BAEKYEOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Channie, yang kau pegang itu apa?"

"Oh... ini ponselku"

"Boleh aku pinjam? Daritadi kau sibuk dengan benda itu..."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Wae? Cuma sebentar sajaaaa~"

"Aku bilang ti... Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Saat ini baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di taman yang mereka datangi kemarin. Baekhyun yang sedang bermain ayunan entah kenapa tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang Chanyeol sejak tadi. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak menggubris cerita baekhyun sama sekali. Ia hanya sesekali mengangguk atau berkata "hnn..."

"Kembalikan ponselkuu!"Chanyeol langsung mengejar baekhyun yang merebut ponselnya.

"Aaaaa sebantar saja, jebal~" Chanyeol dengan sigap dapat mengejar baekhyun dan merebut kembali ponselnya. Kemudian ia menaikkan ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dengan sebelah tangannya dan tentu saja bakhyun tidak bisa meraihnya. Tinggi sekali!

"Kau tidak boleh menyen...Whooaaa hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat turun!" Chanyeol tersentak karena baekhyun tiba-tiba memanjat (?) dirinya dari arah depan. Sebelah tangan baekhyun berada di leher Chanyeol, dan tangan satunya berusaha meraih ponsel Chanyeol. Sedangkan kakinya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Cepat turun! Kau ini manusia apa koala sih?! Aaaaakh"

"Berikan aku ponselnya Channiee~" Baekhyun sedikit lagi dapat meraih ponsel di tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan badannya sedikit kasar namun sayang sekali karena pertahanan baekhyun terlalu kuat.

"N..ne ne baiklah! Akan aku pinjamkan! Tapi kau turun dulu!"

"Okeee"Lalu baekhyun pun melepaskan dirinya.

"Ini... tapi jangan menyentuh yang macam-macam ne?"Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya dan dengan senang hati baekhyun menerimanya. Lalu baekhyun mulai terlihat serius mengutak-atik ponsel chanyeol.

"Channie, kenapa benda ini bergerak jika aku sentuh?"

"Itu ponsel touch screen..."

"Oh begitu..."

"Memangnya kau mengerti artinya touchscreen -_- ?"

"Tidak :3 "

"Hhhhh... dasar! Lebih baik kau bermain ini saja"Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kamera...kau bisa mengambil foto disini"

"Aku mau fotonya sama Channie!"

"Ne... baiklah! Tapi jangan berpose aneh-aneh "Lalu Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada baekhyun. Dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua.

JEPRET...

"Bagaimana hasilnya Channie?"Tanya baekhyun penasaran saat Chanyeol melihat hasil selca mereka.

"Kalau selca itu harusnya kau tersenyum. Kalau ekspresimu datar seperti ini nanti lebih mirip foto KTP , hahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi baekhyun di foto tersebut.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu ulangi lagi ya? "

"Ne.."Kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jangan bergerak, aku akan menghitung sampai 3, setalah itu diam dan tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mengerti?"kata Chanyeol sambil mempraktekkannya. Dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

JEPRET...

"Bagaimana Channie?"

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia masih memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Channie? Jelek ya?" baekhyun sedikit kecewa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"A..aniyoo.. bagus kok. Lihatlah!"

"Wah iya! Channie sangat tampan di sini!" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tampak kagum dengan hasil selca mereka. Chanyeol yang mendengar pujian Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengusap kepalanya sendiri,sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit geer saat itu.

"Aku mau foto lagi!" Baekhyun kembali mengarahkan kamera pada dirinya. Namun ia berhenti saat menyadari Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Channie, balik kesana ya!"

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Baekki malu kalau diperhatikan. Cepat berbalik!"

"Isssh, ne baiklah" Chanyeol kemudian berbalik hingga posisi mereka berdua bertolak belakang.

JEPRET...JEPRET...JEPRET

Suara kamera mulai terdengar setelahnya..

**HUNHAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di tengah perjalanan..._

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah Kuil. Kenapa kuil? Karena sejak tadi Luhan menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi tapi Sehun hanya diam saja dan tidak berbicara kepadanya. Luhan tidak punya ide jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuil .Benar-benar bukan kencan yang romantis. Luhan rasa Sehun sedang badmood karena morning kiss mereka batal,ditambah lagi sepertinya Sehun cemburu pada Kris gara-gara cerita KyungSoo tentang Luhan dan kris beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hunnie..."Panggil Luhan. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehunnieee~" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau marah ya?"Tanya Luhan lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Tatapan Sehun tetap tertuju kedepan dan tidak mau menatap sang namjachingu yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan double puppy eyes dan bbuing bbuing nya.

"Huft... padahal aku mau melanjutkan morning kiss season kita tadi. Tapi sepertinya Hunnie tidak mau ya? Yasudah..."Luhan berpura-pura terlihat kecewa dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. Sampai Luhan merasa seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Aniyaaa, aku tidak marah Luhan"

"_Ck! mudah sekali membujuk anak ini!"_ Luhan bersorak dalam hati.

"Benar kau tidak marah?"

"Iya Hannie aku tidak marah kok"Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Hmm... baguslah kalau begitu!"

"Jadiiiiii, morning kiss nya mana?"Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Sehingga jarak wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Dan Luhan tertawa kecil dan sedikit merona melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Baiklah,tutup matamu Sehun..."

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu di Villa..._

"Kau mau kemana?" Kris yang sedang menonton TV melihat KyungSoo yang sepertinya hendak keluar rumah.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku. Gege tidak apa-apa sendirian dirumah?"

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut ditinggal sendirian dirumah?"

"Ah iya... Gege kan sudah terlihat seperti pria 30 tahun" Kris hampir saja melayangkan remote TV yang ada di tangannya setelah mendengar perkataan KyungSoo. Beruntung KyungSoo lebih dulu melarikan diri.

"Aku pergi dulu ge.."Pamit KyungSoo yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu.

"Ne... hati-hati" Jawab Kris yang kemudian kembali menonton TV.

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini KyungSoo sudah tiba di alun-alun kota. Ia menunggu Kai sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45 sore. KyungSoo sudah menunggu sekitar 20 menit namun Kai belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aisssh kemana si Kai itu?! Awas saja kalau dia datang! Ck! Sudah jam segini lagi!" KyungSoo terlihat mulai jengkel karena memang ia sangat tidak suka pada orang yang suka mengulur-ulur waktu. KyungSoo masih menggerutu hingga tiba-tiba...

GUK...GUK...GUK

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" KyungSoo berteriak sangat keras saat itu juga. Ia hampir melompat dari kursinya.

"Hai KyungSoo..."Sapa Kai begitu tiba dari arah belakang bersama 2 ekor anjing disampingnya. 2 ekor anjing dengan warna coklat tua dan bulu-bulu yang sedikit lebat.

"Monggu, Jjanggu, ayo beri salam pada KyungSoo..."Sepertinya Kai tengah mengajak bicara anjing-anjing tersebut. KyungSoo dan anjing-anjing tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Anjingku ini jinak!" Kai berusaha meyakinkan KyungSoo sambil mengelus-ngelus anjingnya.

"Jauhkan makhluk itu dari hadapanku!"

"Kau takut sama anjing?"

"Aniyooo! Aku hanya sedikit alergi!"

"Kalau alergi kenapa kau gemetaran dan keringat dingin begini hah?"

"..."

"Lihatlah,aku saja tidak apa-apa" Kai terlihat masih mengelus anjingnya peliharaannya.

"Coba kau usap kepalanya..."Kai memegang tangan KyungSoo dan hendak meletakkannya ke kepala anjingnya. Namun KyungSoo menepis tangan Kai.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ck! Hanya anjing kecil begini saja kau takut?"Kai menyerah kemudian mengikat kedua anjingnya di salah satu tiang. KyungSoo masih menatap Monggu dan Jjanggu dengan tatapan waspada. Lalu Kai dan KyungSoo duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di alun-alun tersebut.

"Ini kartu kreditmu..." KyungSoo mengeluarkan kartu kredit milik kai dari dalam dompetnya.

"Ah iya, terima kasih..."

"Yang di tas mu itu apa?"Kai penasaran dengan isi tas KyungSoo.

"Oh, itu kamera DSLR milikku. Aku sering membawanya kemana-mana"KyungSoo kemudian mengeluarkan kameranya dari tas dan menunjukkannya pada kai.

"Kau suka memotret?"

"Iya, ini adalah hobiku... Lagipula aku datang ke kota ini untuk mencari pemandangan yang bagus. Di Seoul kan jarang ada pemandangan seperti ini"

"Kau dari Seoul?"

"Iya... Aku kuliah di sana"

"Kau sudah kuliah?!"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"KyungSoo heran dengan ekspresi kai yang terlihat kaget itu.

"Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku. Aku saja masih kelas 3 Sma! Hahaha..." dan sekarang malah gantian KyungSoo yang kaget dengan pernyataan Kai. KyungSoo juga mengira Kai lebih tua darinya.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Matamu seperti mau keluar _Hyung_!" Kai sedikit bercanda dengan membesarkan bola matanya agar terlihat sama dengan mata KyungSoo. KyungSoo langsung memukul pelan bahu Kai.

"Hahaha... mian _Hyung_!"

"hhh... Aku sudah terbiasa!" Jawab KyungSoo pasrah.

"hyung..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau takut anjing?"

"Waktu kecil aku pernah di gigit anjing. Makanya aku trauma..."

"Benarkah? Aku turut berduka cita!"

"Hei! Kau pikir aku sudah meninggal?!" KyungSoo kembali melotot dan kai hanya nyengir kuda.

"Memangnya bagian mana yang di gigit?"Tanya Kai lagi.

"Di sini..." KyungSoo memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang pernah menjadi sasaran anjing tersebut.

"Anjing itu menggigit bokongmu?!" KyungSoo hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia sedikit malu.

"Hahaha... Tapi aku rasa wajar saja anjing itu menggigit bokongmu Hyung, bokongmu kan memang seksi?" kai menunjukkan smirk nya dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"KAU...BOCAH SMA PERVERT!" KyungSoo kembali berteriak sangat keras dan sekali lagi kai menutup rapat-rapat telinganya.

"Aigoooooo Hyung! apa waktu hamil Eomma mu ngidam sound system? Kenapa kau sampai suka berteriak seperti ini sih?!" Kai mengorek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau bisa se pervert ini? Jangan-jangan dulu Eomma mu ngidamnya film yadong!" KyungSoo tidak mau kalah.

GUK...GUK..GUK...

"Sepertinya Monggu dan Jjanggu tidak senang melihat kita berkelahi..." Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anjing peliharaannya yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan KyungSoo.

"Kita tidak akan berkelahi kalau kau tidak memulainya..."

"Loh kenapa aku?!"

"Ah pikirkan saja sendiri..."

"Tapi aku malas memikirkannya..."

"Isssh terserah!" KyungSoo hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Kai.

"Mau kemana Hyung?"

"Pulang, masalah kita sudah selesai kan?"

GUK..GUK..GUK...

KyungSoo kembali kaget mendengar gonggongan anjing Kai. Ia membulatkan matanya dan sedikit berjalan mundur. Namun dengan cepat Kai mencengkram lengan KyungSoo.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya anjing-anjingku ingin kau tetap disini..."

"Kai... biarkan aku pulang" KyungSoo mengecilkan sedikit voulme suaranya. Ia takut di gonggong lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi kau temani aku mengajak Monggu dan Jjanggu berjalan-jalan dulu ne?"

"...Aku bilang tidak!"

"Turuti perintahku atau Monggu dan Jjanggu akan menggigit bokongmu!"KyungSoo menelan salivanya susah payah setelah mendengar ancaman Kai.

"N..Ne, baiklah..."dan Kai pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah itu.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei... Mendekatlah ke sini Hyung!" Kata kai yang masih berjalan bersama anjing-anjingnya. Namun KyungSoo malah mengambil jarak darinya. Ia berjalan sekitar 1 meter di belakang Kai.

"Sudahlah, kau jalan saja duluan..."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau seperti ini, kemarilah!" Kai melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" KyungSoo masih saja ngotot.

Kai yang sepertinya gemas akan tingkah KyungSoo langsung melepaskan ikatan anjingnya dan berjalan mendekati KyungSoo. Lalu ia menarik KyungSoo sedikit paksa mendekati Monggu dan Jjanggu.

"KAI LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak..."

Lalu kai mendekatkan tangan KyungSoo secara paksa ke kepala Monggu. KyungSoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa. Tenaga kai jauh lebih besar. Lihat saja tangan kai, begitu berisi dan terlihat beberapa otot disana. Sedangkan KyungSoo? Tangannya lebih mirip tangan seorang yeoja yang sering melakukan perawatan di salon. KyungSoo pasrah, ia kemudian menutup rapat-rapat matanya.

...

_"Loh? Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Benda halus apa ini?" _

Karena penasaran,kyungSoo membuka matanya. Ternyata saat ini ia tengah menyentuh pucuk kepala Monggu, dan Monggu tidak menggonggongnya. Ia malah diam saja dan terlihat nyaman.

"Coba gerakkan tanganmu perlahan Hyung, usap kepalanya"Perintah kai. Kali ini kyungsoo menurut,kemudian perlahan ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Monggu. Monggu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya. KyungSoo merasa itu sangat menggemaskan.

Kai memperhatikan ekspresi wajah KyungSoo yang perlahan berubah. Ia mulai tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut kai sangat… Ehmm manis mungkin?

"Bagaimana? Menikmatinya?" Tanya Kai sambil mengusap kepala Jjanggu.

"Ne… Ternyata tidak begitu buruk" Jawab KyungSoo. Kai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau menjaga Monggu dan aku menjaga Jjanggu"

"Oke" Jawab KyungSoo yang beranjak dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hei Hyung… Jangan jalan cepat-cepat! Tunggu aku dong" Protes kai yang merasa di tinggalkan oleh KyungSoo. Mungkin karena bersemangat, KyungSoo berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aih… Kau yang harusnya berjalan lebih cepat Kai. Bukan begitu Monggu?"

"GUK…GUK…GUK…"Jawab Monggu.

"Tunggu aku atau Monggu dan Jjanggu akan menggigit bokongmu!"Ancam Kai.

"Apa? Hahaha aku tidak takut Kai" Jawab KyungSoo enteng.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengigit bokongmu Hyung…" Kai tersenyum evil dan mulai mengejar KyungSoo.

"H..hei kai! Kau jangan macam-macam! Hei! Hyaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

Sore harinya...

"Heiiiiii Chanyeol! Wohoho apa kabar bro?"Kris melompat dari kursinya saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru pulang.

"Kris? Kapan kau pulang?!"Chanyeol kaget dengan kemunculan kris yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku datang tadi pagi... Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kalian. Bukankah ini surprise yang bagus?"

"Ya kris, ini benar-benar surprise!"Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tempat ini benar-benar berantakan! Dan Chanyeol tau siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja blonde di depannya ini?

"Ah maaf... Tempat ini jadi sedikit berantakan karena ulahku" Kata Kris sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yaa... Ini hanya SEDIKIT berantakan. Oh iya apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah... Aku mencoba brownies didapur tadi. Enak sekali makanya aku habiskan"

"Baguslah... Oh iya kemana yang lain?"

"Yang lain belum pulang..."

**BRAK...**

Chayeol dan Kris kaget mendengar seseorang mendobrak pintu. Ternyata itu sehun yang sedang menggandeng tangan luhan dan entah kenapa mereka seperti habis dikejar hantu. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru dan wajah Luhan terlihat memerah. Mereka berjalan melalui kris dan chanyeol tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

"Hei Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris.

"Kami sibuk! Jangan ganggu kami sampai makan malam" Jawab sehun.

**BLAM...**

Sehun menarik luhan kekamar mereka dan sedikit membanting pintu. Kris yang penasaran langsung mengikuti sehun dan luhan. Ia meletakkan telinganya di pintu dan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam.

**BRUK...**

"Hunnie pelan-pelaan emmmhn~"

**BRAK...**

"AH!AH! Sehuunhn~"

Kris membelalakkan matanya.

"HEI KALIAN CEPAT KELUAR!APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CHANYEOL BANTU AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI! HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT STAY AWAY FROM MY LUHAN!"

Kris seperti kebakaran jenggot. Chanyeol yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pun lebih memilih mengistirahatkan diri di kamar. Ia lelah seharian meladeni baekhyun.

"CHANYEOL KAU MAU KEMANA?! HEYY!"Kris terus mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun sambil memanggil Chanyeol.

"OMOOOOO KEKACAUAN APA INI?! KENAPA BERANTAKAN SEKALI?!" KyungSoo langsung berteriak sambil membelalakkan matanya begitu ia masuk ke rumah. Sangat berantakan. Padahal ia sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! BANTU AKU MEMBERSIHKAN INI SEMUA!" Teriak KyungSoo dari luar.

"CHANYEOL! BANTU AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI!" Sekarang kris yang berteriak dari luar sana.

"CHANYEOL!"

"CHANYEOL HYUUUNG!"

"CHANYEOOOL..."

"HYUUUUNG!"

"Aaaaakh! Berisik!" Chanyeol menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia malas mengurusi dua namja yang saling sahut menyahut memanggil namanya. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Perlahan-lahan suara-suara ghaib(?) Itu semakin samar seiring dengan rasa kantuk yang perlahan menguasainya. Dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengar suara dengkuran di kamar tersebut. Chanyeol tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung…Hyung bangun"

"Ehmm…"Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kenapa KyungSoo?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan matanya sambil menguap.

"Makan malam sudah bangun…"Jawab KyungSoo.

"Apa kris masih teriak-teriak?"

"Tidak… Ia berhenti setelah suaranya habis"Jawab KyungSoo sambil berjalan keluar pintu kamar. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada dimeja makan. Mereka tengah menikmati makan malam sampai tiba-tiba KyungSoo membuka suara.

"Luhan, lehermu kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil memperhatikan leher luhan.

"Ah ini... Di gigit nyamuk mungkin! Hehe" Jawab Luhan agak kaku.

"Apa nyamuknya bernama sehun?" Sambung Kris. Bermaksud menyindir sehun dan Luhan.

"Eh? A... Aniyooo"Luhan tampak kaget seperti ada sesuatu menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"Sudahlah Ge... Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu" Kata KyungSoo menenangkan kris. Kris hanya menghela nafas.

"Itu benar... Paling gege juga sering melakukannya kan?" Tambah sehun sambil meneguk minumannya.

"You... Little bastard.." Kris hampir melempar sumpit di tangannya.

"Sudahlah ge... Aku kan memang bukan anak kecil lagi!" Bela Luhan.

"Sudah... Sudah... Ayo kita makan pencuci mulutnya!" Lerai KyungSoo sambil membawa piring-piring kotor. Yang lain hanya menurut. Namun Kris dan Sehun masih saling memberikan death glare satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada diruang tengah. Mengistirahatkan diri setelah menyantap puding coklat buatan KyungSoo. Kali ini yang membuatnya bukan Chanyeol. Karena tadi Chanyeol tertidur dan KyungSoo tak tega membangunkannya.

"Hyung..."Panggil Sehun.

"Apa?"Jawab Chanyeol

"Aku pinjam ponselmu..."

"Mwo? Buat apa?"

"Buat sms Eomma, pulsaku habis!"

"Eh? Kenapa uangmu cepat sekali habis sih?!" Kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan ponselnya.

"Hehe... Gomawo! Aku pakai sebentar ya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu bergabung dengan Kris dan KyungSoo yang sedang menonton TV.

"Chanyeol, besok pagi bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"Tanya Kris.

"Boleh.. Kau mau kemana memangnya?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah... Bagusnya kemana KyungSoo?"Kali ini Kris bertanya pada KyungSoo yang sibuk menonton Tv.

"Kemana saja asalkan kau tidak dirumah dan mengacaukan seisi rumah" Jawab KyungSoo dan membuat kris merasa JLEB di hatinya.

"Oh! Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe saja? Aku tau cafe yang bagus di sini!" Tawar Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya kris tertarik.

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara menonton Tv mereka.

Sudah 20 menit, namun Sehun tak juga mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol.

"Hei sehun! Sudah belum smsnya?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat serius menatap ponselnya sambil sesekali berbisik. Merasa ada yang aneh Chanyeolpun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hei kalian melihat apa sih?" Chanyeol merampas ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Hyung, siapa namja di foto itu? Namjachingu mu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh?" lalu Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata sejak tadi Sehun dan Luhan melihat-lihat selca dirinya dan baekhyun.

"Aniyoo.. dia hanya temanku" Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sayang sekali ya? Padahal namja itu manis sekali! "Puji Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Semuanya sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Bersiap untuk tidur.

Dikamar KyungSoo...

"Hoaaahm..." KyungSoo kali ini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan memasang alarm di ponselnya. Saat ia hendak menarik selimutnya tiba-tiba...

**DRRRT...DRRRT...**

Ponsel KyungSoo bergetar. Ia sedikit jengkel, siapa sih yang mengirim pesan semalam ini?kemudian ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Kim Jongin**

**To : KyungSoo**

_Apa kau sudah tidur?_

"_Eh? Apa-apaan orang ini?"_KyungSoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu membuka sms tersebut. Kemudian ia berpikir sebentar lalu mengetik sesuatu disana.

**To : Kim Jongin**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Sudah.._

KyungSoo kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Ia bermaksud kembali untuk tidur. Namun ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia memutar bola matanya sebal lalu kembali meraih ponselnya.

**From : Kim Jongin**

**To : KyungSoo**

_Kalau sudah tidur kenapa membalas smsku? Kau berbohong kan?_

**To : Kim Jongin**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Aku hampir saja tidur sampai ada orang aneh mengirim pesan padaku.._

**From : Kim Jongin**

**To : KyungSoo**

_Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?_

**To : Kim Jongin**

**From : KyungSoo**

_Itu kau bodoh..._

**From : Kim Jongin**

**To : KyungSoo**

_Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak merasa..._

KyungSoo tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Lalu menarik selimutnya. Namun belum ada semenit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"_Aaargh!Anak ini cari masalah sekali!"_gerutu KyungSoo dalam hati.

**From : Kim Jongin**

**To : KyungSoo**

_Aku merindukanmu..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, sejak tadi ia hanya membolak balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin karena sebelum makan malam ia sudah tidur. Jadi sekarang ia malah tidak ngantuk sama sekali...

Karena bosan, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di bawah bantalnya. Kemudian ia melihat-lihat isi ponselnya. Ia mengecek folder pesan, ternyata pesan sehun kepada Eomma nya belum di hapus. Entah iseng atau karena tidak ada kerjaan, Chanyeol membuka dan membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Ia tertawa setelah membaca isinya, Sehun ternyata meminta uang pada Eomma nya. Dan ia merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sungguh Chanyeol tak menyangka bagaimana Luhan bisa jatuh cinta pada namja semanja Sehun. Setelah puas menjelajahi folder pesan, Chanyeol membuka folder musik di kartu memorinya. Karena kamarnya sangat sepi, ia memutuskan untuk memutar mp3. Ia sedang sibuk mencari-cari lagu favoritenya. Tangannya berhenti pada salah satu lagu di sana.

_**Bruno Mars - Just The way You Are**_

"Nah ini dia..."Chanyeol menekan tombol _play._

Sambil mendengarkan lagu, Chanyeol kemudian melihat-lihat folder gambar. Ia kaget setelah membukanya, ternyata folder tersebut penuh dengan fotonya dan baekhyun. 50 foto? Astaga...dan kebanyakan dari foto tersebut adalah selca baekhyun. Selca yang membuat Chanyeol pegal karena menunggui baekhyun sekitar 1 jam.

Chanyeol mulai membuka satu per satu foto tersebut. Ia melihat foto pertama, foto dimana ia dan baekhyun ber selca bersama. Ia sedikit geli melihat ekspresi baekhyun disitu, ekspresinya datar dan seperti baru pertama kali menyentuh kamera. "Hahaha..."Tawa lepas dari bibir (lebar) Chanyeol.

Kemudian ia melihat foto selanjutnya. Baekhyun dan dirinya sama-sama tersenyum disana. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat foto tersebut.

Chanyeol menyentuh tombol _next_, Kali ini baekhyun berselca sendiri dengan pose V di tangannya. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang manis. Sangat manis malah. Bahkan jika kalian melihatnya sekilas, tampak seperti seorang yeoja. Entahlah darimana asal pemikiran itu. Eyesmilenya sempurna, mirip karakter anime jepang. Senyum di bibir mungilnya yang menampakkan seluruh giginya,dan pipi chubbi yang terlihat mirip bakpao saat tersenyum lebar.

_**When I see your face**__**,**__** There's no**__**t a**__** thing that I would change. **_

_**Cause you're amazing just the way you are...**_

_**And when you smile**__**,the whole world stops and stares for a while. **_

_**Cause you're amazing,just the way you are...**_

Sudah larut malam, dan ini adalah foto terakhir. Tanpa terasa Chanyeol menghabiskan 1 jam untuk melihat-lihat foto tersebut.

"Hoaaahm..." Chanyeol mulai menguap. Ternyata hanya dengan mengutak-atik ponselnya saja dapat membuatnya mengantuk kembali. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal, dan menarik selimutnya. Lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kris? Cafenya nyaman kan?"

"Hnn lumayan...Tapi kita tidak perlu datang sepagi ini kan?!"Kata kris jengkel sambil mengucek matanya dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan kris sedang berada di cafe _dendalion_ yang biasanya Chanyeol kunjungi. Hari ini cafe sangat ramai jadi mereka agak lama menunggu sampai seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

"hei, toliletnya dimana ya?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah... coba tanya pelayan disana saja!" jawab Chanyeol malas. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu kris beranjak dari kursinya dan bermaksud menghampiri seorang yeoja yang berada di meja kasir. Cafe benar-benar ramai jadi banyak orang berlalu lalang. Saat hampir tiba di kasir tersebut, tiba-tiba...

**BRUK...**

"Ah maaf! Maaf aku tidak lihat!"Seseorang menabrak Kris dari belakang. Kris yang mendadak badmood segera berbalik dan menatap orang tersebut. Seorang pegawai cafe, dan dia namja.

"Ma... Maaf..." Aku tidak sengaja. Namja tersebut membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang kepada kris dan tidak berani menatap mata kris yang saat ini sedikit melotot padanya.

"Dimana matamu?! Lihatlah bajuku kotor gara-gara jus jeruk ini!" Kris Membersihkan kemejanya yang sedikit (Author ulangi, hanya sedikit) berwarna kuning terkena cipratan jus jeruk dari gelas yang Tao bawa.

"Ma.. Maaf Tuan. Mari aku bersihkan kemeja anda" Pelayan tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"...Toiletnya dimana?" Akhirnya kris membuka suara. Namun tetap melotot pada namja tersebut.

"Eh? Di...di sana..."

"Antarkan aku..."Perintah kris. Namja tersebut mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu mulai berjalan dan di ikuti oleh kris.

"Sebelah sini..." Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu toilet. Kris hendak masuk, tapi namja tersebut masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut masuk?" Seketika wajah namja tersebut memerah mendengar ucapan kris. Ia menggeleng cepat. Lalu Kris masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut.

"Haah.. Legaaa..."Kris menghela nafas setelah mengeluarkan benda yang sejak tadi ia tahan di dalam perutnya. Saat ia membuka pintu tolilet, sosok namja tersebut tidak ada di sana.

"Kemana dia?"

"Kau lama sekali kris..."Tanya chanyeol begitu kris kembali ke meja mereka. 15 menit bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk buang air menurut Chanyeol. Kris memang seperti itu. Sangat menjaga kebersihan dan ketampanannya. Bahkan jika wajahnya terkena panas matahari saja ia panik dan mencari sunblocknya. Ia itu manusia apa vampire sih?

"Aku sudah memesan. Sekarang giliranmu" Chanyeol menyodorkan buku menu pada kris. Kris melihat-lihat isi buku menu tersebut. Lalu sedikit menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak pesan..."Jawab kris malas.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita kan belum sarapan?" Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama menunya... tidak ada pizza ataupun burger" Chanyeol sedikit jengkel dengan penuturan kris. Namja ini benar-benar minta di jitak.

"Hhhh.. baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang pesan" Chanyeol kemudian mencari-cari pelayan cafe di sekitar mereka. Kemudian ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada salah satu pelayan disana sambil tersenyum.

"Pesan apa tuan?" Seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanan.

"Ah jangan panggil aku seperti itu Tao... bukankah kita saling kenal?"Chanyeol tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah...Chanyeol, kau pesan apa?"Tao memperbaiki kalimatnya dan membalas senyum Chanyeol.

"Aku pesan coklat panas dan spagetti...Saosnya jangan banyak-banyak ya!"

"Baiklah..."Tao kemudian mencatat pesanan Chanyeol. Lalu matanya melirik pada sosok namja di hadapan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk membelakanginya.

"Eumm... Kalau anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya Tao. Kris yang merasa di ajak bicara pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Mata keduanya bertemu.

Hening...

Kris menatap Tao tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Tao yang baru sadar ternyata Kris adalah namja yang ia tabrak tadi pun hanya mematung. Ia takut pada kris. Sangat takut.

"Kenapa kalian saling tatap seperti itu? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Namja ini menabrakku tadi,kemejaku jadi kotor..."Kris masih menatap Tao.

"Ma...maaf"

"Orang ini tidak pesan apa-apa Tao..." Tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas tatap menatap antara Tao dan Tao yang sedikit kaget pun mengangguk.

"Ah iya.. baiklah" Kemudian Tao berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan meja Chanyeol dan kris.

"...Aku mau pesan!" Suara tersebut menghentikan langkah Tao. Ia pun berbalik.

"Kris? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak mau pesan apa-apa?" Chanyeol heran saat tiba-tiba Kris mengubah pikirannya.

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar. Hei kau cepat kemari!" kris memanggil Tao agar segera mendekat.

"Ah i..iya..."Tao yang kembali gugup pun mendekat ke meja Chanyeol dan kris.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?"Tanya Tao begitu tiba di sebelah kris. Kris masih sibuk melihat(kembali) buku menu. Cukup lama kris membacanya. Lalu kris menutup buku menu tersebut dan menatap tao. Tao pun kembali merinding saat tatapan tajam kris mengarah padanya.

"Menu apa yang menurutmu enak?"

"Eh?" Tao tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

"Menu apa yang enak?"kris mengulang pertanyaannya. Dan kini Tao yakin dengan pertanyaan kris. Kemudian ia berpikir sejenak.

"Se...Semuanya enak Tuan" Jawab Tao.

"Eh?! Aku kan tanya mana yang paling enak?Kenapa kau malah bilang semuanya enak? Mana mungkin aku sanggup membeli semua menu?! Memangnya kau mau membayarku?! Pelayan macam apa kau ini?! " kris sedikit meninggiikan nada bicaranya. Dan Tao langsung tersentak begitu mendengar kata-kata kris. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hey kris... pelan sedikit!" Chanyeol yang tidak enak pada Tao berusaha menenangkan kris. Kris memang orangnya tempramental. Ia juga sedikit kasar dan tidak mampu mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beruntung Chanyeol cukup sabar dan dapat menerima watak kris yang ia yakin menurun dari ayahnya.

"Ba..bagaimana dengan chiken steak? Itu salah satu menu favorit di sini"

"Hnn... baiklah! Jangan lama-lama ne? Aku sudah lapar!"

"Baik tuan..."

Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat Tao yang berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Lalu ia menatap kris dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel. Kris yang merasa di perhatikan pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau keterlaluan kris..."

"Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?!"kris masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menyalahkannya.

"Pelayan tadi...Kau membuatnya menangis"

"..."

Tao menghapus jejak butiran-butiran air yang berhasil lolos dari matanya, ia langsung menuju toilet setelah mengantarkan pesanan Chanyeol dan kris pada para koki. Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tersayat oleh namja yang entah kenapa membuatnya takut saat pertama melihatnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tao hanyalah seorang pelayan di cafe ini. Ia harus sabar menghadapi para pengunjung yang terkadang suka seenaknya.

"Tahan Tao, jangan cengeng!" Tao berkata pada bayangannya di kaca. Lalu ia segera keluar dari toilet dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Dan langsung menyapa para tamu yang terus berdatangan.

Kris terlihat tidak nafsu pada chiken steak di hadapannya. Makanannya masih utuh sedangkan spagetti milik Chanyeol sudah hampir habis.

"Hei kris! Cepat makan steaknya! Jangan memutar-mutar garpu seperti itu.."Kata Chanyeol dengan spagetti yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru mulutnya. Perkataan Chanyeol menyadarkan kris dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak lapar..."Jawab Kris malas.

"Eh?! Kau memesan makanan semahal itu dan akhirnya malah tidak di makan? Kris aku tahu kau itu boros tapi jangan membuang makanan seperti ini!" Chanyeol mengomeli kris dengan spagetti yang masih bersarang di mulutnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak lapar..."Kris meletakkan garpu dan pisau ke mejanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau pesan makanan hah?"

"Entahlah..." Chanyeol hanya menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban dari kris.

Kris memperhatikan sosok yang sejak tadi sibuk mondar-mandir mengantar pesanan dan mencatat menu. Ia diam dan memperhatikannya. Chanyeol yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikan gelagat aneh dari kris langsung mengikuti arah pandangan kris. Begitu Chanyeol menemukan siapa sosok yang di lihat kris, ia tersenyum.

"kau tidak berubah kris..." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan kris.

"Apanya?"Jawab kris datar.

"Cepatlah minta maaf padanya..."

"Minta maaf? Pada siapa?"

"Pada namja yang kau perhatikan dari tadi ..."

"Eh? Aku tidak memperhatikannya! Aku hanya memperhatikan suasana ramai di cafe ini!"Kris menyanggah dengan berbagai alasan namun Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kris, kita sudah bersahabat lumayan lama... aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur. Aku juga tahu segala macam kebohongan dan omong kosong yang kau lakukan ketika sedang menyukai seseorang..." Kata-kata Chanyeol seperti panah yang mengenai tepat di hati kris . Ketika Kris hendak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

"_Halo?Ada apa KyungSoo_?"Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya.

"_Hei Chanyeol! Kau dimana sekarang? Ada seorang anak kecil mencarimu_!"Jawab KyungSoo.

"_Eh? Anak kecil?"_Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"_Iya anak kecil! Dia datang 5 menit yang lalu dan langsung mengetuk-ngetuk pintu berkali-kali! Aku sampai terbangun karenanya... hoaaaahm"_

Dari sela-sela suara KyungSoo terdengar samar suara seseorang. _"Channie? Channie?"_

Chanyeol rasa dia tahu siapa yang mencarinya.

"_Baiklah aku akan segera pulang, suruh dia menunggu di ruang tamu..."_ jawab Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"Tanya kris begitu Chanyeol kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kita pulang sekarang...Aku ada tamu"

"Emm, kau pulang saja duluan..."Chanyeol tersenyum begitu mendengar jawaban kris. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar munafik.

"Jadi... kau mau minta maaf padanya?" Chanyeol sedikit menggoda kris. Kris langsung memberinya death glare.

"Hahaha baiklah kalau begitu...Aku pulang duluan kris. See you!" Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Chanyeol sudah tiba di villa, saat ia membuka pintu seseorang sedang menyambutnya. Seseorang dengan seragam sekolah. "Channie! Annyeoong!"

"Baekhyun?Darimana kau tahu villa ini?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun heran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Namun yang di tanya hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Aku mau mencetak foto kita yang kemarin! Temani aku yaaa"

"Aku sudah menghapusnya..."

"Eh? Kenapaaaaaa?!" Baekhyun terlihat kaget dan kecewa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha... aniyaa, aku hanya bercanda!" Entah mengapa Chanyeol ingin sedikit menjahili Baekhyun. baekhyun yang awalnya cemberut pun ikut tersenyum juga.

"Anak ini temanmu? Kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya teman di sini Hyung" KyungSoo terlihat membawa nampan dengan Teh dan Kue di atasnya.

"Iya aku temannya! Kenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun! Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Baekki" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis pada KyungSoo. KyungSoo tidak menjabat tangannya ,ia malah memperhatikan wajah baekhyun lekat-lekat. Beberapa saat kemudian baru ia menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Aku Do KyungSoo, salam kenal" KyungSoo tersenyum.

"Boleh aku makan kuenya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan kue di nampan yang tadi di bawa KyungSoo. "Ah.. i..iya, silahkan" Jawab KyungSoo.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar" Kata Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah iya, hati-hati Channie" baekhyun menjawab dengan kue yang memenuhi mulutnya. KyungSoo terkekeh mendengar kata-kata baekhyun.

"Aku kan hanya ke toilet baekhyun -_- "

"Aku tahu kok, makanya aku suruh kau hati-hati. Bisa saja nanti kau terpeleset di toilet, atau mungkin..."Belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan ceramahnya, KyungSoo menutup mulut baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"kalau makan jangan ngomong, nanti kau tersedak..."baekhyun menatap KyungSoo lalu mengangguk,kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi baekhyun untuk menghabiskan kue-kue tersebut.

"Kau mau lagi?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun bertanya balik. Lalu KyungSoo tersenyum.

"Di dapur masih banyak, aku akan mengambilnya lagi. Tunggu sebentar ne?" Kata KyungSoo sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Baekyun mengangguk pelan sambil membersihkan remah-remah kue di sudut bibirnya.

"Ahhh... legaaaa" Chanyeol keluar dari toilet. Matanya tertuju pada KyungSoo yang sedang mengambil kue dari dalam toples.

"Kue itu untuk siapa?"Tanya Chanyeol yang mengambil air di dalam kulkas.

"Tentu saja untuk baekhyun..." jawab KyungSoo tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah memberinya kue?"

"Dia mau lagi..."

"Eh?! Kue sebanyak itu dia habiskan sendiri?" Chanyeol tidak percaya. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum.

"Dia manis...Lain kali ajaklah dia kesini lagi"kemudian KyungSoo melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Lalu ia mengikuti KyungSoo dari belakang.

"Ini kuenya baekhyun..."baekhyun yang tadinya terbaring di sofa langsung bangkit dan menyambut kue tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Cepat habiskan kuenya lalu kita berangkat..."Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka suara saat baekhyun baru saja mau memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang saja!" jawab baekhyun. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa tissue di atas meja dan membungkus kue-kue tersebut dengan tissue tadi.

"_Aigooo.. Kyeopta"_ KyungSoo sepertinya gemas dengan tingkah baekhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu KyungSoo, kau jaga rumah ne?"Pamit Chanyeol yang saat ini berada di depan pintu.

"Emm.. sebenarnya aku juga nanti mau keluar"Jawab KyungSoo.

"Kemana?"

"Cuma jalan-jalan, aku bosan dirumah..."

"Baiklah, hati-hati..."Kemudian Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kyungSoo.

_Ditengah perjalanan..._

"Kenapa kau masih pakai seragam?"Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Saat ini mereka sedang mencari-cari tempat percetakan.

"Aku sudah pulang kok Channie..."

"Sudah pulang? Ini masih jam 8 pagi! Kau bolos ya?"

"A.. aniyaa,aku memang sudah pulang kok!"Bantah Baekhyun. namun Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan menginterogasi. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti baekhyun tengah berbohong.

"Kau bolos kan? :| "

"Tidak!"

"Bohong! :| "

"Tidaaaak!"

Mereka sibuk berdebat sepanjang perjalanan dan tidak menyadari orang-orang sekitar yang mulai memperhatikan.

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat sesosok namja manis yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Namja tersebut melihat jam tangannya berulang-ulang sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Terlebih lagi banyak siswa-siswa sekolah itu yang menatapnya dan tentu saja membuatnya risih.

"_Ukh... ini memalukan sekali" _

"KyungSoo hyung!" Namja berbalik saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Dari jauh terlihat sesosok namja (tampan) dengan warna kulit yang sedikit gelap tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau datang!"

"Hnn..."Jawab KyungSoo singkat.

"Apa artinya kau juga merindukanku Hyung?"Kai sedikit menggoda KyungSoo. KyungSoo langsung menghadiahkan Kai sebuah cubitan di perutnya saat itu juga. Kai meringis dan langsung mengusap-usap perutnya. Sakit juga ternyata.

"Kalau kau tidak memaksaku aku tidak akan datang" Balas KyungSoo. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi.

"Terserah, yang penting kau datang hari ini. Aku sangat senang..."Seketika KyungSoo merasakan pipinya memanas. Rasanya lebih panas dari sauna. Secepat mungkin ia menyelamatkan dirinya dari tatapan mata Kai.

"Kau mau membeli jas dimana?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Entahlah, menurutmu yang bagus yang dimana?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kan yang punya urusan itu kau? Kenapa aku yang repot?!"

Saat ini KyungSoo hendak menemani Kai mencarikaan setelan jas yang akan digunakan Kai di upacara kelulusan sekaligus prom night nya. Ya, Kai sebentar lagi akan lulus SMA. Oleh karena itu ia meminta KyungSoo untuk membantunya mencarikan jas yang cocok untuknya. Namun semalam KyungSoo tidak membalas sms terakhir dari kai. Dan dengan seenaknya Kai terus menerus mengirim sms dan menelepon KyungSoo, hingga akhirnya KyungSoo lelah dan mengiyakan permintaan Kai.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di salah satu toko pakaian, dan KyungSoo sedang sibuk mencarikan setelan jas untuk Kai. Sedangkan yang berkepentingan -Kai- hanya duduk santai sambil memperhatiakn KyungSoo yang terlihat bingung.

"Coba yang ini Kai..."KyungSoo menawarkan sebuah jas berwarna hitam. Kai segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba jas tersebut di salah satu ruang ganti.

"Hyung..."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kai sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Ia muncul dari balik ruang ganti dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang tadi di pilihkan KyungSoo. Kai tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Dan... tampan.

"Hyung? Bagaimana?" Kai mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah KyungSoo, Sontak KyungSoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bagus tidak?"Tanya Kai lagi.

"Iya..bagus"

"Aku tampan kan?"

"...Biasa saja"

"Barusan kau tidak berkedip saat melihatku, apa itu yang dibilang biasa saja?"

"..."

"Hahahah"

**BAEKYEOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 jam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di tempat percetakan. Dan 2 jam juga bibir mungil baekhyun terus bergerak tanpa henti. Ia mengatakan semua yang ada di pikirannya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan mimpinya semalam. Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus menjadi pendengar setia. Baekhyun terus bercerita sampai pegawai percetakan menghampiri keduanya.

"Fotonya sudah jadi, silahkan..."Pegawai tersebut menyerahkan setumpuk foto yang sudah dimasukkan kedalam kantong plastik bening.

"Ah iya terima kasih.. Ini uangnya!"

"Sama-sama... Silahkan datang kembali"Jawab pegawai tersebut.

_Di perjalanan pulang..._

"Kau benar-benar mencetak semua foto itu?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Channie?" jawab baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat foto tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau memilih beberapa foto saja. Pilih yang paling bagus, baru dicetak. Kalau seperti ini kan boros namanya?"

"Tapi semuanya bagus Channie..."

"Hhhh.. terserahlah"

"Channie mau ambil satu? Kalau mau ambil saja!"Baekhyun menyerahkan kantong berisi foto-foto tersebut. Membiarkan Chanyeol memilihnya sendiri. Chanyeol awalanya ingin menolak, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Lalu dengan sedikit canggung ia mengambil satu foto.

"Oh iya, rumahmu dimana? Aku antar kau sekalian"

"Ah, tidak usah! Aku pulang sendiri saja"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya Channieee~"

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya?"pamit Chanyeol

"Iyaaa, hati-hati dijalan Channie!"Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 sore. Di salah satu cafe kecil namun indah, terlihat seorang namja bermata panda sedang membersihkan meja tamu. Sebentar lagi cafe akan tutup, dan ia harus membereskan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di cafe tersebut. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Seharian mondar-mandir sudah sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Tao, apa tidak apa-apa aku pulang duluan?"Pertanyaan seorang yeoja menghentikan sejenak kegiatan namja tersebut.

"Ne... tidak apa-apa, anakmu kan sedang sakit. Aku saja yang membereskan semuanya"jawab namja bernama Tao itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Tao..." yeoja tersebut menepuk pundak tao lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Kini Tao sedang mengangkati kursi-kursi ke atas meja. Mungkin karena lelah dan sedikit mengantuk, Tao jadi kehilangan keseimbangannya.

**BRUAK...**

Kursi yang di angkat Tao jatuh ke lantai. Kondisi badan Tao yang kelelahan membuat ia merasa kursi itu menjadi 2 kali lebih berat dari aslinya.

"Aduuuuh..." Tao menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang mengangkat kursi yang tadi di jatuhkan oleh Tao. Tao yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mengangkat kursi tersebut langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ia terkejut dengan sosok yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Butuh bantuan, Tao?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan, KaiSoo, TaoRis**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**Chapter 5 is up! Mian sebelumnya emang author udah update tapi karena satu dan lain hal terpaksa author hapus chapter 5nya.**

**Okay, happy reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAORIS**

"_Butuh bantuan,Tao?"_

Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Namja yang tadi pagi memarahinya, kenapa sekarang malah menawarkannya bantuan? "_Ah, apa karena aku terlalu capek jadi berhalusinasi begini?"_

"Tao?" Kris bertanya sekali lagi. Membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah... iya,maaf tapi cafenya sudah tutup"Jawab Tao sedikit takut.

"Aku bukannya ingin memesan makanan, aku ingin membantumu..."Jawab Kris sambil kembali menaikkan kursi-kursi yang lain keatas meja. Kali ini barulah Tao yakin kalau ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Ti...tidak usah! Biar aku saja" Tao menahan lengan Kris yang hendak menaikkan kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku membantumu"Jawab Kris datar.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kau nurut saja padaku! Duduk disitu dan biarkan aku mengangkat kursi-kursi ini!" Nada suara Kris meninggi. Tao yang takut kejadian tadi pagi terulang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dan segera mengambil posisi di salah satu kursi disana.

"_Apa dia setakut itu padaku?"_Kris merutuki dirinya sendiri, ingin sekali ia mengganti pita suaranya. Agar Tao tidak ketakutan saat mendengarnya berbicara. Kris kemudian melipat kemeja biru langitnya sebatas siku dan kembali mengangkati kursi-kursi itu. Sedangkan Tao hanya memperhatikan punggung lebar kris dari belakang.

Hening...Tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu, yang ada hanya suara kursi-kursi yang diangkat.

"Selesai..." kris mengelap keringat yang mulai bercucuran dari atas keningnya. Tiba-tiba kris merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik-narik kemejanya dari belakang. Kris berbalik, ternyata itu Tao yang membawakan segelas air. "Mi..minumlah ini..." Tao menawari Kris air tersebut.

"Terima kasih..."kris sedikit tersenyum dan menerima air tersebut.

"Duduklah.. kau pasti capek"Tao mengajak Kris duduk di kursi yang tadi Tao mengangguk. Kris duduk di kursi, sedangkan Tao lebih memilih berdiri disamping kris.

"Aku... mau minta maaf" Kris membuka percakapan, mengusir suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Eh?"

"Iya, minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi..."kris sedikit gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Ia lebih memilih menatap gelas di tangannya dibanding menatap Tao yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan..."jawaban dari Tao sontak membuat kris mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat senyuman terukir di bibir Tao. Kris pun refleks tersenyum pada Tao.

"Apa anda mau menambah minumannya Tuan?"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, panggil saja Wu Yi fan. Oh... Kris juga boleh" kris mengulurkan tangannya. Tao awalnya sedikit canggung,namun ia memberanikan diri untuk menjabat tangan kris.

"Kau chinese juga?" Tao sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar nama Kris. Kris mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku juga Chinese lho!" jawab tao sumringah dan ia terlihat senang sekali. Ia sedikit melompat saat mengatakannya. Kris sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Tao, beberapa menit yang lalu ia ketakutan saat menatapnya, tapi kenapa setelah tau bahwa kris juga Chinese dia malah pecicilan begini?

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita pulang..."Sambung Kris sambil kembali merapikan kemejanya, Tao mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil jaketnya lalu mengunci pintu-pintu. Setelah selesai, Kris dan Tao berjalan bersama meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Rumahmu dimana Tao?"

"Rumahku jauh dari sini ge, aku naik busway. Itu haltenya..." tao menunjuk sebuah halte sepi di pinggir jalan.

"Kau memanggilku gege?"

"Iya memangnya kenapa?"

"kau kan tidak tau aku ini lebih muda atau lebih tua darimu?"

"Entahlah, tapi wajahmu terlihat lebih tua dariku. Makanya aku panggil gege" jawab Tao seadanya. Tao tidak tau kalau Kris sedikit tersinggung saat Tao bilang mukanya tua.

"kau juga naik halte ge?" Tanya Tao saat menyadari bahwa Kris mengikutinya menuju halte itu.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemanimu sampai busnya datang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kris gege kemana? Kok belum pulang?" Tanya Luhan sambil melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 malam. Mereka hendak makan malam, namun karena kris belum pulang jadi mereka harus menunggu.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Terdengar seseorang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela. Semua sudah tahu kalau itu pasti Kris. karena kebiasaan Kris adalah ia lebih suka mengetuk keca jendela di banding mengetuk pintu ataupun memencet bel. Aneh bukan?

"Aku akan membukakan pintu..."Chanyeol beranjak dari posisinya dan menuju pintu.

"Kris? Kau darimana saja?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir. Namun yang di ajak bicara hanya diam dan tersenyum. Lalu masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Semuanya tengah menikmati makan malam. Namun ada hal aneh yang sejak tadi mencuri perhatian mereka semua. Kris bertingkah sedikit aneh. Sejak tadi sampai sekarang ia tidak berhenti senyum. Bahkan kris menghabiskan seluruh kimchi dalam mangkuknya, sedangkan yang lain tahu benar kalau Kris tidak menyukai kimchi. Kris juga begitu ramah pada Sehun. Padahal kemarin malam mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Kris gege? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Membuat semua di meja makan bertambah bingung dibuatnya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia yang menyaksikan kronologi sejak tadi pagi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"_Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang bagus..."_ batin Chanyeol.

"Hannie..." Sehun berbisik pada Luhan.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Luhan menoleh pada namjachingu nya.

"Ini malam jumat kan?"

"Iya.. memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa Kris gege kerasukan sesuatu..." Kata Sehun sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kris.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Hunnie. Mana mungkin itu terjadi? Cepat habiskan makananmu!" perintah Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya..._

Seorang namja berkuncir dengan seragam sekolahnya tengah berada di sebuah taman bunga, taman bunga yang penuh dengan rumpun Dandelion. Teriknya matahari tidak ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sibuk memilih bunga tercantik dan terindah disana. Setelah di rasa cukup, ia mengikat bunga-bunga tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke kantong plastik.

SRAK...

"hey, siapa di sana?!" Si pemilik taman menyadari keberadaan namja tersebut. Secepat mungkin namja tersebut melarikan diri dan melewati dinding batu dengan sebuah lubang kecil di dalamnya yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai pintu masuk.

"Ah... selamat!" namja tersebut mengelap keringatnya lalu menggerakkan kakinya ke suatu tempat.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil nan sederhana,hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja di dalamnya. Ruangan tersebut sepi, namun bukan berarti tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Di sana, terlihat sesosok yeoja muda yang manis tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana cukup indah, namun yeoja tersebut tidak menikmatinya. Pandangannya memang lusur ke depan, namun tatapannya kosong. Yeoja tersebut hanya dapat merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa kulitnya sambil sesekali mengusap boneka kesayangannya. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang sudah usang.

**CKLEK...**

"Taeyeon, ada seseorang mencarimu..." Seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan seragam rumah sakit membuka pintu kamar yeoja bernama Taeyeon tersebut. Dari belakang punggung yeoja paruh baya tersebut, terlihat seorang namja manis membawakan seikat bunga Dandelion.

"Aku akan kembali 15 menit lagi..." Yeoja paruh baya itu berbicara pada namja tersebut. Si namja hanya mengangguk polos sambil tersenyum.

"Noona, baekkie datang lagi lhooo~" Namja tersebut memeluk yeoja bernama Taeyeon itu dari belakang. Taeyeon tidak merespon. Ia tetap menatap ke arah jendela sambil terus mengelus bonekanya.

"Noona sehat? Sudah makan?" baekhyun kembali membuka suaranya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Taeyeon dan tersenyum .Namun Taeyon tetap terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah baekhyun.

"Huh... tega sekali! Oh iya, baekkie bawakan bunga kesukaan Noona lho! Lihatlah ini! Tadaaaa..." Baekhyun dengan antusias memperlihatkan hasil jerih payahnya barusan. Seikat bunga dandelion nan cantik. Taeyon sedikit merespon kali ini. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan baekhyun dan memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tadinya aku mau belikan di toko bunga. Tapi harganya mahal sih? Jadi baekkie diam-diam mengambilnya dari taman hehehe. Untung tidak ketahuan!" Taeyeon masih memperhatikan bunga tersebut. Lalu ia mengambil setangkai bunga dan meniupnya. Bunga tersebut rontok dan bertebaran dalam bentuk serbuk-serbuk kecil . Lalu menari dengan indahnya di udara begitu terkena tiupan dari bibir taeyeon. Setelah itu, taeyeon mengambil satu tangkai lagi dan memberikannya pada baekhyun.

"Noona mau meniupnya bersama baekkie?" Tanya baekhyun. Taeyeon mengangguk keduanya secara bersamaan meniup bunga tersebut.

Taeyeon tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap rambut Taeyeon,dan ia sedikit cemberut melihatnya."Noona, sudah berapa lama rambutmu tidak di sisir?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah sisir di meja rias dan mulai menyisir rambut Taeyeon dengan lembut. Taeyeon masih dengan kegiatannya , meniupi dandelion yang dibawa Baekhyun. Setelah menyisir rambut Taeyeon, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di hadapan taeyeon dan kemudian ia duduk di sana.

"Noona, maaf hari ini aku tidak datang bersama Victoria Noona. Ia sibuk dan aku tidak tega mengganggunya. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Taeyeon.

Baekhyun terus bercerita, walaupun taeyeon tidak menanggapinya. Tatapannya tetap kosong. Ia hanya merespon saat baekhyun memberinya dandelion tadi.

**CKLEK...**

"Waktunya sudah habis, Taeyeon butuh istirahat..."Yeoja paruh baya tersebut membuka pintu dan menghentikan aktivitas baekhyun.

"Noona, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Minggu depan aku datang lagi. Annyeong..."pamit baekhyun dan kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

**KAISOO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo terlihat sedang menyirami tanaman di Villa yang mereka tempati. Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

**DRRRT...DRRRT...**

Kegiatan KyungSoo terhenti karena teleponnya berdering. KyungSoo meletakkan selang yang tadi ia pegang, kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Sebuah panggilan telepon, dan itu dari Kai.

_"Halo?"_

_"Hyung? Kau dimana?"_

_"Di Villa, ada apa Kai?"_

_"Bisakah kau kesini? Ini darurat sekali! Aku butuh bantuanmu Hyung!"_

_"Eh? Ada apa memangnya? Bukannya hari ini upacara kelulusanmu?!"_

_"Nanti aku jelaskan! Yang penting kau kesini dulu! Aku menunggumu di toko pakaian yang kemarin! Cepat ne?"_

**Tut..tut...tut...**

Belum sempat KyungSoo menjawab,Kai sudah terlebih dahulu memutus sambungan telepon. "Ck! Dasar merepotkan!" KyungSoo menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berlari masuk ke Villa untuk mengambil jaketnya. Kemudian menuju toko pakaian dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Kai.

Kini KyungSoo sudah tiba di depan toko pakaian tersebut. Disana sudah terlihat kai yang sedang menunggu kedatangan KyungSoo.

"Kai? Ada apa?" Tanya KyungSoo begitu dirinya bertemu Kai.

"Bantu aku Hyung!"

"Bantu apa?"

**TAORIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao, antarkan ini ke meja nomer 20..."

"Ne..."

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Tao sibuk mencatat dan mengantarkan pesanan. Hari ini susana cafe tidak seramai kemarin, jadi Tao tidak begitu lelah.

"Meja nomer 20, satu spagetti dan satu Moccacino...Eh?" Tao sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di meja nomer 20 itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tao..."Sapa orang tersebut.

"Kris gege? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Tao dengan memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Sedang apa?Tentu saja aku ingin makan...Tidak boleh?"

"A..ah bukan begitu..."

"Mana makananku? Aku lapar..." Kata Kris sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ini pesananmu ge..Selamat menikmati"

"Hnnn..." Jawab Kris singkat. Tao mengangguk kecil lalu berniat meninggalkan meja Kris. Namun tiba-tiba Kris menahan tangannya.

"Eh? Apa ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi ge?" Tanya menggeleng.

"Duduk..."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang duduk disini" Kata Kris sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Tao menggeleng, ia sungkan. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau seorang pelayan duduk dengan pengunjung dalam satu meja? Apalagi pada jam kerja seperti ini. Bisa-bisa bos nya memotong gajinya. Saat Tao hendak melepaskan tangan Kris, dengan sedikit paksa menarik tangan Tao.

"Uwaaa.." Tao kehilangan keseimbangannya dan bokongnya mendarat dengan mulus di kursi tersebut.

"Begini lebih baik..." Kata Kris. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Tao dan mulai menyantap spagetti nya.

"Kris..kris gege...Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Kata Tao sedikit takut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar. Takut kalau bos nya mempergoki dirinya.

"Pembeli adalah raja bukan?" Tanya kris sambil menatap tajam ke arah Tao. Tao sedikit merinding lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu turuti perintahku. Temani aku sampai aku selesai makan..." Kata kris sambil memasukkan spagetti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, bisa-bisa gajiku di potong..." Tao sedikit berbisik.

"Tenang saja, kalau itu terjadi aku akan berbicara pada bos mu..." Jawab Kris enteng. Tao menyerah, mau mencari alasan seperti apapun ia tidak akan bisa menang dari Kris. Tao tidak beranjak dari kursinya hingga kris benar-benar menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya.

"Ahh.. kenyang..." kris sedikir mengelus-ngelus perutnya. Ia menatap Tao yang masih memperhatikannya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang..."Kata kris. Kemudian Tao mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Eh?" Tao kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat merasakan Kris menyisipkan sesuatu ke dalam telapak tangannya. "Apa ini ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Itu tip untukmu..." Jawab kris singkat.

Tao tidak berani menolak. Lagipula jarang sekali ia mendapat tip dari pengunjung. Jadi...lumayan bukan? "Terima kasih, ge..."Kata Tao dan kemudian pergi dari meja Kris. Kris tetap memperhatikan Tao sampai sosoknya menghilang di antara para pengunjung.

Setibanya di dapur, Tao langsung berniat membuka isi amplop tersebut. "Kira-kira ia memberiku berapa ya?" Tao senyum-senyum membayangkan berapa jumlah uang yang di dapatnya begitu membuka amplop tersebut. Tapi bukannya uang yang ia temukan di sana, melainkan secarik kertas kecil. Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Kecewa? Tentu saja ia kecewa.

Namun matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat tulisan di tempat tersebut, jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang, dan ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas saat itu . Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Setelah itu ia kembali melihat tulisan di sana.

**_Hey I just met you,and this is crazy..._**

**_But here's my number_**

**_So... call me maybe?_**

**_087832798XXX_**

Tao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe. Mencari-cari si pemberi amplop ini.

"_Meja nomer 20...meja nomer 20..."_ Mata Tao mencari-cari letak meja 20 tadi. Namun setelah ia menemukannya, ternyata meja tersebut sudah ditempati orang lain.

"_Kemana dia..?"_

**Back to KAISOO...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, kau sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Eh? Apanya Hyung?"

"Kau membuatku berlari-lari dari Villa ke sini dan ternyata kau hanya memintaku mengikatkanmu dasi?!" KyungSoo sedikit melotot pada Kai yang saat ini tengah memasang tampang innocence. Saat ini KyungSoo dan kai tengah berada di_ flat_ milik kai yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Toko pakaian tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Maaf Hyung, tapi ini sangat mendesak! Acaranya dimulai sejam lagi! Jebaaal~" Mohon Kai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu cara mengikat dasi?! "

"Soalnya aku tidak pernah memakai dasi di sekolah, hehe..."

KyungSoo sangat jengkel namun di sisi lain juga ia tidak tega mengingat situasi saat ini memang mendesak. Kemudian ia mengambil dasi dari tangan Kai.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan mengikat dasi ini!" Perintah KyungSoo.

"Jangan dulu Hyung, kau tunggu aku ganti baju dulu. Baru pasangkan dasinya langsung di leherku. Supaya rapi!"KyungSoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Ne, baiklah. Cepat ganti bajumu..."

Kai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo Hyung". Kemudian Kai mulai membuka Kaos yang di pakainya. KyungSoo sedikit tersentak melihat Kai menanggalkan pakaiannya di depan KyungSoo. Ia memang sudah sering melihat Chanyeol ataupun Sehun bertelanjang dada, tapi entah kenapa kali ini rasanya sedikit berbeda. Ia merasa malu, dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kai yang menyadari gelagat aneh KyungSoo langsung berjalan mendekatinya. Merasa Kai semakin mendekat, KyungSoo semakin gugup dan meremas kuat dasi di tangannya.

"Hyung?"Panggil Kai. Merasa di panggil, KyungSoo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Ia begitu kaget dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kai yang tengah bertelanjang dada sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat. KyungSoo dapat melihat abs yang tercetak jelas di perut Kai. Dada bidang yang kelihatannya hangat, bahu yang lebar serta lengan yang berbentuk dengan beberapa otot di sana.

"_Apa dia benar-benar masih SMA?"_ batin KyungSoo sambil menatap kai.

Kai seolah dapat membaca pikiran KyungSoo hanya dengan melihat ekspresi KyungSoo. Bagaimana tidak? KyungSoo membulatkan matanya dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Pemandangan yang indah, bukan begitu Hyung?" Kata-kata Kai sontak menyadarkan KyungSoo dari lamunannya. Pipinya merona hebat saat mengetahui bahwa Kai dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Secepat mungkin ia mengerakkan kepalanya ke sembarang arah. Asalkan bukan ke arah Kai. kai hanya merespon dengan smirk di bibirnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

KyungSoo sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kai. Dan kali ini jantungnya terasa benar-benar akan copot.

"KAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Melepas celana..."

"LAKUKAN ITU DI TOILET !" bersamaan dengan itu sebuah sepatu melayang ke arah kai.

**_5 menit kemudian..._**

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai nih..."Kata kai sambil memakai jas nya. KyungSoo beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mulai memasang dasi tersebut di leher kai. Namun begitu ia hendak memasangnya, ia terdiam.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memasang dasi dari depan Kai. Nanti jadinya terbalik..."

"Kalau begitu dari belakang saja..." Usul kai.

"Ah kau benar!" KyungSoo setuju dengan usul kai. Lalu kai duduk di sebuah kursi dan KyungSoo berdiri di belakangnya. Posisi mereka berada di depan meja rias dan berhadapan dengan kaca yang lumayan besar, jadi KyungSoo bisa melihat apakah ikatan dasinya sudah benar atau belum.

**SRET...SRET...**

KyungSoo mulai menggerakkan tangannya di sekitar leher kai. Berkonsentrasi pada dasi yang berada di tangannya saat ini, sambil beberapa kali melihat ke arah cermin. Namun tanpa sengaja matanya memergoki Kai yang sedang menatapnya dari cermin tersebut.

"Ada apa kai?"

"Aniyaa, Hyung...Aku hanya berpikir. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memasangkan dasi dari depan?" Kai masih memperhatikan KyungSoo melalui kaca tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah memasangkan dasi untuk orang lain, selama ini aku hanya memasangnya sendiri. Kalau aku pasang dasi dari depan mungkin nanti dasinya terbolak-balik" Jawab KyungSoo panjang lebar. Tangannya masih bergerak mengikat dasi tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kai?"Tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"Aniyaa, hanya saja kalau kau memasangnya dari depan mungkin lebih menarik. Kan aku bisa memandang wajahmu dari dekat..." Jawab kai sambil memasang smrik di bibirnya. KyungSoo tidak menjawab. Semburat merah muncul dari pipi chubby nya. Kemudian ia mempercepat mengikat dasi tersebut agar dapat mengubah posisinya yang saat ini seperti sedang memeluk kai dari belakang.

"Nah sudah selesai..." KyungSoo bermaksud menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Kai, namun tiba-tiba tangan kai menarik kedua tangan KyungSoo kedepan. Sehingga saat ini KyungSoo benar-benar memeluk kai dari belakang. Dan pipi KyungSoo menyentuh telinga Kai, Kai menahan tangan KyungSoo agar tetap berada di sekitar lehernya.

"Kai... apa yang kau lakukan?" KyungSoo kalang kabut menyadari posisi keduanya saat ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja Hyung, jebal..." Jawab Kai lembut.

"kau bisa terlambat ke acara kelulusanmu kai..."

"Tenang saja Hyung, mereka tidak akan mencoret namaku dari buku kelulusan hanya karena aku terlambat datang 10 menit..." kai sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya. KyungSoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Jika di pikir-pikir kata-kata Kai ada benarnya juga kan? Kai yang melihat ekspresi KyungSoo lewat pantulan cermin pun malah tertawa semakin keras. "Hahahaha..."

"Itu tidak lucu Kai..." KyungSoo sedikit jengkel. Kemudian Kai berhenti tertawa dan mengeratkan tangan KyungSoo di sekitar lehernya. Membuat KyungSoo dapat mencium aroma shampo yang digunakan Kai.

"Kau pakai shampo apa Kai?"

"Kenapa Hyung? Kau suka aromanya?" Tanya kai. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita mandi bersama saja. aku bisa memberikan sedikit shamponya padamu Hyung..."

**DUAK...**

KyungSoo membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Kai tepat setelah Kai mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "Awwwh appo Hyung!" Kai sedikit meringis setelahnya.

"Berhentilah berpikiran pervert Kai!"

"Iya... iya maaf" KyungSoo menghela nafas setelah Kai meminta maaf padanya.

"Hyung..." Panggil kai lagi.

"Ne?"

"Kau punya pacar?"

"...Tidak"

"Ohh..."

"Hyung?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Sarangahae..."

"..." KyungSoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Waktu seakan berhenti begitu Kai melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Hyung? " Kai menatap KyungSoo melalui kaca tersebut. Begitu pula dengan KyungSoo. Namun KyungSoo tetap tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak suka padaku ya?"Nada bicara Kai terdengar sedikit kecewa setelah melihat ekspresi KyungSoo barusan.

"Na...Nado,Kai..."Tiba-tiba KyungSoo membuka suara,namun suaranya sedikit bergetar. Gugup? Tentu saja ia gugup! Tangannya sudah sangat dinging sekarang.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa hyung?" Kai berpura-pura tidak mendengar pengakuan KyungSoo barusan. Bermaksud agar kyungSoo mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Nado...Nado saranghae,Kai..." Bisik KyungSoo di telinga Kai. Membuat Kai sedikit merinding karenanya. Namun kemudian senyum terukir dari bibir Kai.

"Aku butuh bukti..."Pinta Kai sambil tersenyum. KyungSoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukti apa? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya barusan?"

"Itu belum cukup Hyung, sepertinya kau sedikit terpaksa..."

"Hhhh..Ne baiklah, kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Cium aku, Hyung..."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah..."

"A...ah bukan begituuuu! Kau ini ngambekan sekali Kai!"Protes KyungSoo.

"Kalau begitu cium aku..."Kai mengulangi permintaannya.

KyungSoo sedikit kesusahan menelan salivanya. tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Ia membungkukkan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Mensejajarkannya dengan posisi Kai. Kemudian secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kai. Jantungnya serasa memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perutnya terasa geli seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah menggelitiknya. Begitu bibir KyungSoo hampir menyentuh pipi Kai, secara tiba-tiba Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke arah KyungSoo. Sehingga bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan satu sama lain. Mata KyungSoo membulat saat merasakan bibirnya bukan menyentuh pipi, melainkan bibir Kai.

KyungSoo hendak melepaskan ciumannya,namun dengan cepat tangan Kai bergerak ke arah tengkuk KyungSoo dan berusaha mempertahankan posisi mereka saat ini. KyungSoo tidak bisa bergerak, tangan kiri Kai masih menahan tangannya, dan tangan kanan Kai tengah menahan tengkuk KyungSoo. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kai melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk KyungSoo. KyungSoo terlihat terengah-engah dan Kai dapat merasakan deru nafas KyungSoo menerpa wajahnya. Mengingat saat ini jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kai tersenyum dengan wajah menggoda, membuat KyungSoo semakin malu di buatnya.

_"Ya Tuhan, bocah SMA ini mempermainkanku..."_Rutuk KyungSoo dalam hati.

"Kai..."

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah terlambat, berangkatlah sekarang..."

"Nanti saja, terlambat sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" Jawab Kai malas.

Sedetik kemudian Kai kembali menarik tengkuk KyungSoo .Bibir kedua insan tersebut kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. KyungSoo refleks menutup matanya. Ia tidak menolak kali ini,tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa bibir Kai yang sedikit basah itu terasa sangat hangat begitu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Emmmhh..." Desah KyungSoo saat merasakan Kai melumat dan menghisap bibirnya cukup kuat. KyungSoo seakan lupa tempat dirinya berpijak, rasanya seperti melayang. KyungSoo kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Kai, lalu mengelusnya lembut. Membuat Kai tersenyum di sela ciuman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tengah berdiri di sekitar dermaga. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang . Kota ini memang kecil jadi tidak terdapat bandara di sana. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah pelabuhan yang tidak begitu ramai. Angin disana bertiup cukup kencang, membuat rambut lurus Chanyeol sedikit berantakan karenanya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya. Untung Ia memakai jaket, ia tidak tahu kalau angin di pelabuhan akan sekencang ini. Cukup lama Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

"Chanyeol oppa?" Suara seorang yeoja tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik lalu tersenyum pada si pemilik suara tersebut.

"Seohyun..."Kemudian keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hannie,aku lapar..."Rengek Sehun pada luhan yang tidak lain adalah namjachingu nya.

"Hmm...kau mau makan apa Hunnie?"Tanya Luhan sambil memencet-mencet tombol remote. Saat ini keduanya tengah menonton TV. Karena yang lain pada keluar, jadi hari ini Sehun dan Luhan yang menjaga villa. Sebenarnya mereka berdua ada rencana keluar hari ini, namun tiba-tiba KyungSoo ada urusan mendadak.

"Di dapur ada apa ya?" Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mencari sesuatu untuk di makan. Sedangkan Sehun yang kelaparan lebih memilih berbaring di sofa sambil mencari acara TV yang bagus.

**Ting...Tong...**

Terdengar suara bel. "Sehuuuun~ cepat buka pintunya" teriak Luhan dari dapur.

"Aaaaa aku malas Hannie~ kau saja ne?" Jawab Sehun malas sambil memeluk boneka rusa milik Luhan.

"Akh...dasar kau ini!"Luhan terpaksa berjalan jauh-jauh dari dapur. Ia tidak tega memarahi Sehun, semua juga sudah tahu kalau Luhan begitu memanjakan Sehun. Bagaimanapun usia Sehun 4 tahun lebih muda dari Luhan bukan? Tentu saja terkadang ia bersifat kekanakan. Mesikpun saat memasuki kamar Luhan ia akan berubah 180 derajat.

**Ting..Tong...Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...**

"Iyaaa Iyaaa sebentaaar! Aduh siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" Luhan sedikit jengkel karena seseorang diluar sana memencet bel berkali-kali.

**CKLEK...**

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut. Ia sedikit kaget dengan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. "Eh? Kau kan..."

"Annyeong... Byun Baekhyun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekkie. Channie nya ada?" Baekhyun menunduk 90 derajat lalu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan sambil menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari keberadaan orang yang ia cari.

"Channie? Maksudmu Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia menjabat tangan Luhan. Luhan sedikit kaget dengan aksi baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum sedikit canggung dan membalas jabatan tangan baekhyun.

"Ah maaf Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol sedang keluar... ia sedang menjemput temannya di pelabuhan" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lama tidak? Aku akan menunggunya..."

"Eh? Ba.. baiklah.. silahkan masuk" Luhan membukakan pintu lebih lebar, agar Baekhyun bisa masuk.

Luhan kemudian masuk ke ruang tamu diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya. Kemudian baekhyun duduk di salah satu sofa di sana. "Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku akan membuatkan minum..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kamudian Luhan meninggalkan baekhyun dan menuju dapur.

"Oh iya...kau mau minum apa?" Luhan muncul kembali dari balik pintu.

"Jus Strawberry!"Jawab baekhyun antusias. Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Hannie,siapa yang datang?" Sehun menghampiri Luhan didapur. Luhan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kulkas.

"Ah... itu, kau ingat namja yang ada di ponsel Chanyeol? Yang berkuncir itu! Dia datang mencari Chanyeol" Jawab Luhan. "Eh? Benarkah? Apa dia betulan namjachingunya Chanyeol Hyung?"

"Entahlah, Hunnie..Oh iya jus strawberry nya habis. Aku akan membelinya sebentar"

"Aku titip cereal dan susu Hannie~"Rajuk Sehun dengan manjanya sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Ne... baiklah"

Baekhyun tengah duduk manis sambil sesekali mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia menunggu."Hoaaahm..." Ia mulai menguap. Rasa kantuk sedikit menghinggapinya. Kemudian ia manyandarkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi sofa. Perlahan matanya tertutup.

**CKLEK...**

"Aku pulang..." baekhyun hampir saja terlelap, namu tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatnya terbangun.

"Baekhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Channie...kau sudah pulang!" baekyun beranjak dari posisinya dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar. Namun ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Di belakangnya, tengah berdiri seorang yeoja. Yaeoja yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang, kulitnya seputih susu. Bibir merah yang mungil dan tubuh yang indah. Baekhyun sedikit terkesima dengan sosok tersebut.

"Channie, siapa dia?" Tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja tersebut.

"Oh...ini? Kenalkan, dia Seohyun. Dan Seohyun, ini Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memperkenalkan keduanya. Kemudian Seohyun tersenyum manis , lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun sontak tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjabat tangan Seohyun.

"Seohyun, duduklah di dalam..." Kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pelan bahu Seohyun. Seohyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol dan Seohyun duduk bersebelahan dalam sebuah sofa panjang. Sedangkan baekhyun duduk di sofa kecil di sebelahnya. Ia masih saja memperhatikan Seohyun, ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Chanyeol, siapa namja manis ini?" Tanya Seohyun sambil tersenyum pada baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks tersenyum balik pada Seohyun.

"Oh...dia baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu..."

"Begitukah?Aku kira dia namjachingu mu..."Goda Seohyun. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona karenanya. Ia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seohyun "Aniyaaa...kami hanya berteman"

Chanyeol dan Seohyun terus saja berbincang. Seolah Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun disekitar mereka. Keduanya sesekali tertawa bersama dan Chanyeol terlihat mengusap pucuk kepala Seohyun. baekhyun hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ah iya! Aku datang membawa kabar bahagia!"Seohyun terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya. Chanyeol terlihat penasaran.

"Tadaaaaa..."Seohyun dengan antusias mengeluarkan sebuah undangan cantik berwarna pink dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. Senyum di wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba memudar melihat undangan di tangan Seohyun. Namun Seohyun tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk memamerkan undangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan..." Kata Seohyun dengan senyum dan rona merah di pipi nya.

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" Suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja Yong Hwa oppa, kau lupa ya?" Seohyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh begitu...Selamat ne?"Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut panjang Seohyun. Seohyun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan undangan itu pada Chanyeol . "Datanglah Chanyeol, aku ingin melihat sahabat terbaikku datang dan mengucapkan selamat di hari pernikahanku..."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu menerima undangan tersebut "Baiklah, aku akan datang..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seohyun berdering. "halo? Ada apa oppa?"

"Ah ne.. Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi..."Kemudian Seohyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Dari Yong Hwa oppa, aku harus pulang sekarang . Aku akan pergi bersama Oppa melihat gaun pengantin" Kata Seohyun dengan senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari bibirnya.

"Ne, baiklah... Hati-hati di jalan"Jawab Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengantarkan Seohyun menuju gerbang Villa. Seohyun terlihat memeluk Chanyeol sekilas lalu pergi dan melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang hingga Seohyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Perlahan senyum palsu di bibir Chanyeol memudar. Ia mematap sendu undangan di tangannya. Kemudian kembali ke Villa. Di depan pintu, terlihat baekhyun yang berdiri memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Channie?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol berjalan melewati baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kecil yang tadi baekhyun duduki. Ia kembali memperhatikan undangan di tangannya. Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Seohyun akan menikah minggu depan.." Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus Channie..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat senyumnya mengingat saat ini Chanyeol tengah duduk membelakangi baekhyun.

"Aku...mencintainya. Sudah lama...mencintainya..." Suara Chanyeol mulai bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas undangan tersebut.

"Channie..."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan tangan mungil memegang bahunya. Itu adalah tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit mengelus-elus bahu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Aku akan pulang ke Seoul, jadi... berhentilah mengikutiku"

"Apa? Maksudmu apa Channie?" baekhyun kaget dengan pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah...Jangan menemuiku lagi!"

"..."

Tangan mungil yang tadinya mengelus-elus bahu Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh. Perlahan Chanyeol membalikkan wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Namun Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sana.

Ia...menghilang.

**TBC**

**Chapter ini sudah masuk tahap klimaks. Bakal ada sedikit masalah di sini. Tapi author bakal usahain supaya masalahnya nggak ribet sampe kayak sinetron :3**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang udah review,nanti Author bagiin kue buatannya Chanyeol satu-satu deh :***

**Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan,KaiSoo,Taoris**

**New Characters : Taeyeon and Seohyun SNSD,Victoria f(x)**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih duduk di sofa. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Sakit hati,sesal, sedih,kecewa,dan marah semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. memori masa lalu teringat di benaknya.

**_Flashback..._**

_Ia dan Seohyun sudah berteman sejak SMP. Awalnya memang sekedar pertemanan biasa. Namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia ingin selalu berada didekat Seohyun,ia senang jika Seohyun senang, ia sedih jika Seohyun sedih, ia cemburu jika Seohyun dekat dengan namja lain. Chanyeol ingin lebih. Ia menginginkan Seohyun lebih dari sekedar teman. Karena ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Seohyun._

_Chanyeol ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Rasa cintanya begitu meluap-luap. Ia berencana menyatakannya saat upacara kelulusan SMA, tekadnya sudah bulat. _

"_Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Seohyun. Saat ini Chanyeol dan Seohyun tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Usai upacara kelulusan tadi, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengajak Seohyun untuk datang kesana._

"_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat gugup saat itu._

"_Ah...aku yang ingin aku bicarakan!" Kata Seohyun. Membuat Chanyeol penasaran dan semakin gugup. "Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol._

"_Ah, Kau saja duluan..."_

"_Aniyaa, ladies first!"_

"_hhh...Baiklah! Semalam...Yong Hwa oppa dari Club musik menyatakan perasannya padaku!" Pengakuan Seohyun barusan seperti sebuah pisau yang merobek hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "Apa? Yong Hwa?"_

"_Iya...Yong Hwa oppa!Kau mengenalnya bukan?" Tanya Seohyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia masih sangat syock dan tidak mempu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat itu._

"_Lalu kau menjawab apa?" Chanyeol mennguatkan diri untuk bertanya. Ia tidak mau membuat Seohyun kecewa karena seolah ia tak mendengarkan cerita Seohyun._

"_Aku...menerimanya" jawab Seohyun sedikit malu-malu. Dan kali ini, luka di hati Chanyeol yang masih basah seperti di taburi garam di atasnya. Perih... Perih dan sakit sekali._

"_O...oh begitu, selamat ne?"_

"_Aku senang kau menyetujuinya Chanyeol. Oh iya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Seohyun menanyakan apa sebenarnya tujuan Chanyeol mengajaknya kemari._

"_A..ah itu!Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku di terima di Universitas Negeri Seoul!Kau tahu kan kalau sudah sejak lama aku ingin masuk kesana?" Chanyeol berbohong. "benarkah? Wah itu bagus Chanyeol!" Seohyun terlihat gembira dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menguatkan diri, mungkin ia akan ambruk saat Seohyun menepuk bahunya. Ia sudah sangat lemas dan rapuh saat itu._

"_Ah iya! Aku ada janji berfoto bersama teman-teman kelasku. Sudah dulu ne?" pamit Seohyun. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian_.

**_Flashback End..._**

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mengapa memori itu harus muncul di saat seperti ini. Membuatnya hatinya semakin terluka karenanya. Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Ia merasakan mendadak tubuhnya lemas dan ia hanya ingin istirahat saat ini.

"Hyung?Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang sejak tadi menonton TV. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol pucat seperti orang sakit. Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menutupnya.

**BLAM...**

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak begitu besar dan jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Di dalamnya, terlihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang tengah sibuk dengan mesin jahitnya. Yeoja tersebut menjahit sambil sesekali bernyanyi. Hari ini pesanan baju lumayan banyak, jadi ia harus lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk pekerjaannya ini.

**CKLEK...**

**BLAM...**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian tertutup kembali. Menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Yeoja tersebut menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum pada sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Baekkie, sudah pulang?" Sapa yeoja tersebut dengan lembut.

Namja yang diajak tersebut tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlari menuju yeoja tersebut dan memeluknya erat. Membuat yeoja tersebut sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Baekkie? Kau merindukanku ya?" Yeoja tersebut tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan rambut baekhyun. Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar saat perasakan bahunya basah.

"Baek? Baekkie kau kenapa?" yeoja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah baekhyun.

"Hiks...hiks...Vic..victoria noona...hiks...hiks..." Wajah baekhyun memerah dengana air mata yang terus jatuh dari matanya. Yeoja bernama victoria tersebut terlihat semakin khawatir. Ia kemudian membawa baekhyun menuju kamar baekhyun. Setelah mendudukkan baekhyun ke kasurnya, ia segera mengambilkan Baekhyun segelas air.

"Minumlah Baekkie..." Victoria memberikan gelas tersebut pada baekhyun. Namun kedua tangan Baekhyun terus mengepal dan tidak meraih gelas tersebut. Victoria menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengarahkan gelas tersebut ke bibir baekhyun dan meminumkannya. Baekhyun membuka sedikit mulut dan mendongakkan kepalanyanya, dan perlahan menghabiskan air dalam gelas itu. Setelah air dalam gelas tersebut habis, Victoria menaruh gelas tersebut di meja.

Kemudian ia kembali menatap baekhyun yang masih saja menangis. Bahkan saat ini ia cegukan, sampai-sampai bahunya ikut bergetar . Baekhyun berusaha menahan suara cegukannya, tapi tidak bisa ."Hik...Hik...Hik..."

Victoria menyentuh pipi chubby Baekhyun yang saat ini penuh dengan air mata. Lalu menghapus jejak air mata tersebut. "Ada apa? Cerita pada noona..."Victoria menunggu dengan sabar sampai Baekhyun mau membuka suaranya. Tangannya masih berada di pipi baekhyun.

"Channie...Channie..hiks..hiks..." Hanya itu yang baekhyun ucapkan. Setelah itu ia menangis lagi. Bahkan cegukannya semakin keras terdengar. Victoria yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ssssh...Tenanglah baekkie,ada Noona di sini..." Victoria berusaha menenangkan baekhyun. lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Perlahan isakan dan cegukan baekhyun mereda. Victoria kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah baekhyun penuh sayang.

Tatapan baekhyun terlihat sendu dan matanya sedikit bengkak. Jejak air mata di pipinya juga masih ada. Kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajah manisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian baekyun menguap, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar. Kemudian ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sepertinya menangis membuatnya cukup kelelahan.

"Noona, baekkie ngantuk..." Victoria sedikit gemas dengan ekspresi Baekhyun saat menguap barusan. Ia kembali mengelus pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Victoria dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup.

"Baiklah, tidurlah di sini..." baekhyun kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pangkuan Victoria. Ia kembali menguap.

"Noona..."

"Ne,Baekkie?"

"Aku mau dengar lagu..."

"Baiklah..."kemudian Victoria mengambil sebuah kaset dan memasukkannya kedalam tape yang terletak di atas meja. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah lagu mulai terdengar...

Sebuah lagu klasik nan indah..

**_You know I can't smile without you__  
__I can't smile without you__  
__I can't laugh and I can't sing__  
__I'm finding it hard to do anything__  
__You see I feel sad when you're sad__  
__I feel glad when you're glad__  
__If you only knew what I'm going through__  
__I just can't smile without you_**

Saat ini, yang ada di pikiran baekhyun hanyalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, ia menyukai semua tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang tidak mengerti cinta. Keterbatasannya membuatnya tidak bisa mengartikan maksud dari perasaannya. Yang ia ketahui adalah, ia nyaman berada di dekat Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat bersama Chanyeol,meskipun terkadang Chanyeol bersikap dingin padanya. Ia ingin mengikuti kemapaun Chanyeol pergi, ia ingin melihat Chanyeol tertawa padanya seperti ia tertawa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol di cafe Dendalion. Baekhyun memang menyukai kue buatan Chanyeol, tapi ia lebih menyukai Chanyeol. Ia ingin Chanyeol dapat memeluknya seperti Victoria memeluknya saat ini.

**_You came along just like a song__  
__And brightened my day__  
__Who would have believed that you were part of a dream__  
__Now it all seems light years away_**

Lagu tersebut mengantarkan baekhyun ke alam mimpi. Perlahan baekhyun menutup matanya. Namun Ia tertidur dengan rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya, di Villa yang di tempati Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Saat ini semuanya tengah berada di ruang tengah. Namun keadaan terasa sangat canggung. Kalian pasti tahu sebab dari ini semua.

Chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku resep masakan. Namun pikirannya tidak tertuju pada buku tersebut. Kris ,KyungSoo dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah iba. Kemudian ketiganya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."Panggil KyungSoo.

"Hnnn.."jawab Chanyeol singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"kami sudah membaca undangan di ruang tamu..."Luhan menambahkan.

"Begitukah?"

"Chanyeol, kami...turut menyesal mendengarnya..."Kris mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Menyesal? Untuk apa menyesal? Bukankah ini kabar bahagia?"Chanyeol menutup bukunya dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyum pahit yang dipaksakan.

"Chanyeol..."Luhan benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya.

"Sudahlah...tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku baik-baik saja"Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja..."Kris masih tidak yakin dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja memangnya kenapa? Apapun yang aku lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu. Semuanya sudah terjadi bukan?"Chanyeol beranjak dari sofanya dan meninggalkan Luhan,KyungSoo serta kris yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol..."

"Biarkan dia sendiri, dia butuh waktu..." Luhan mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Kris.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur. Ia kemudian membuka kulkas dan mencari minuman dingin. Ia mendapati sebotol jus strawberry di dalamnya.

"Sehun, jus ini punya siapa? Boleh aku minum?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang kebetulan baru keluar dari toilet.

"Oh... itu punya Baek...Baek...Aduh siapa namanya ya? Oh! Itu milik namja yang fotonya ada di ponselmu waktu itu!" Sehun berusaha mengingatnya.

"Baekhyun maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi setelah dia datang,Luhannie menawarkannya minum, dan dia meminta jus strawberry. Karena di kulkas jus nya habis, makanya Luhannie pergi ke toko untuk membelikannya jus itu. Tapi begitu Luhannie sampai di rumah, bocah itu sudah tidak ada..." Sehun menjelaskan kronologi kejadian tadi pagi.

"...Benarkah?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap botol tersebut. Sehun mengangguk lagi lalu pergi menuju ruang tengah, tempat mereka semua biasa berkumpul.

Chanyeol kemudian teringat pada kejadian tadi siang, dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan Seohyun, ia jadi melupakan keberadaan baekhyun di dekatnya. Bahkan ia mengusir baekhyun. Sungguh itu ia tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Baekhyun..."_

Kris dan KyungSoo masih sibuk membicarakan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Luhan mulai sibuk mengurusi -tiba ponsel KyungSoo bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. KyungSoo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

**From : Kim JongIn**

**To : KyungSoo**

Chagiyaaaaa :*

KyungSoo senyum-senyum sendiri begitu membacanya. Membuat Kris sedikit heran melihat tingkahnya. "Kau kenapa KyungSoo?" Tanya Kris.

"Eh? Aniyaaa aku tidak apa-apa kok.." jawab KyungSoo.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tahu benar saat ini KyungSoo tengah berbohong. Secepat kilat tangan kris yang panjang itu menyambar Ponsel KyungSoo. KyungSoo kaget dengan aksi Kris yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

"KRIS KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU! "teriak KyungSoo. Namun karena tinggi tubuh Kris dan KyungSoo yang berbeda sangat jauh jadi sangat sulit bagi KyungSoo untuk meraih kembali ponselnya. kris kemudian membaca isi pesan milik KyungSoo. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum menggoda.

"KyungSoo, kau pacaran ya?" Tanya Kris. KyungSoo menggeleng kuat. Matanya membulat dan pipinya merona. Ia kembali berusaha meraih ponsel miliknya, namun gagal.

"SEMUANYA..DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK! KYUNGSOO SEKARANG SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! NAMANYA...NAMAYA KIM JONG IN! Ahahahahaa..." kris berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa dan tentu saja seisi rumah dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Benarkah itu Hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak kalah kaget. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Chanyeol pun yang mendengar teriakan Kris barusan langsung berlari ke ruang tengah "Benarkah itu KyungSoo?"

KyungSoo semakin gelagapan dengan kondisi yang dihadapinya sekarang. Ia mendeath glare kris namun kris hanya tertawa evil.

"Whooaa... kau harus mentraktir kami Hyung!"

"itu benar! Besok ayo kita makan di luar! Merayakan kebahagiaan KyungSoo!"

"Ahahahah..."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya..._

Chanyeol tengah duduk di cafe yang biasanya ia datangi. Ia membawa sekotak bekal makanan dan sebotol jus strawberry. Kotak bekal makanan itu berisi beberapa buah roti isi selai strawberry.

Benar, saat ini Chanyeol tengah menunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah atas tingkahnya kemarin. Ia ingin meminta maaf dan memberikan kue ini pada baekhyun. Ia yakin baekhyun pasti akan memaafkannya.

**10 menit...**

Chanyeol masih menunggu Baekhyun. Ia telah memesan segelas Cappucino hangat...

**20 menit...**

Chanyeol mulai melirik jam tangannya. Cappucino nya sudah hampir habis. Namun baekhyun tidak kunjung datang. Padahal Tao pernah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun selalu datang kemari.

**45 menit...**

Chanyeol mulai bosan menunggu. Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun tidak datang hari ini? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun. Siapa tahu baekhyun datang, namun ia tidak melihat dirinya.

**1 jam...**

**2 jam..**

Chanyeol menyerah, ia cukup pegal duduk 2 jam menunggu baekhyun... Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut...

_Sementara itu.._

Kris tengah risau menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tengah menunggu telepon dari seseorang. Namun apa yang terjadi? Sejak tadi ponselnya membisu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada pesan ataupun sms yang masuk..

"Apa aku salah menulis nomerku ya?" Kata Kris sambil memegangi ponselnya.

Ia sudah menanti telepon dari Tao sejak tadi malam,namun yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terjadi.

_"Apa ia sudah punya pacar?"_

_"Apa dia tidak menyukaiku?"_

Kris mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh saat itu. Ia belum pernah di abaikan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel dan kecewa.

"Call me Call me Call me aaaaargh..." Kris berbicara pada ponselnya, seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Kris? Kau tidak jalan-jalan?" Sebuah suara menghentikan Kris dari aksi bodohnya barusan.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kris saat mengetahui yang datang adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang di bawanya ke atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Kris penasaran dengan isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Ah itu, roti isi selai strawberry..."Jawab Chanyeol. Kris yang kebetulan sedang lapar langsung membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Boleh aku memakannya?"

"Ne.. Habiskan saja"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"...Aku tidak lapar"

Kemudian Kris mengambil sepotong roti isi tersebut dan memakannya. Saat mengunyah roti tersebut, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "Chanyeol, kenapa selainya banyak sekali?" Kris kemudian mengambil jus di botol yang tadi juga di bawa Chanyeol. Saat ia meminumnya, ekspresinya bertambah aneh.

"Akh jus nya manis sekali! Kau ingin aku diabetes ya Chanyeol?" Kris menjauhkan mulutnya dari botol tersebut dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke dapur, mengambil air putih..." Jawab Kris.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kris yang berjalan ke dapur, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke roti selai strawberry dan sebotol jus strawberry tersebut.

_"Baekhyun sangat suka makanan manis.. Jadi aku mengoleskan selai nya lumayan banyak...Kalau saat ini Baekhyun yang memakan roti tersebut, aku yakin dengan lahap ia memakannya. Bahkan mungkin selainya sampai belepotan ke sudut bibirnya...Pasti ia juga akan menjilati sisa selai yang tertinggal di jarinya"_

**_"Ini enak sekali Channie!"_**

Chanyeol terdiam. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur.

**TAORIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya...

Tao sedang sibuk merapikan kursi-kursi di Cafe tempatnya bekerja. Sebentar lagi Cafe akan tutup.

"Tao..." Seseorang memanggil Tao. Tao berbalik ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Kris gege?" Tao sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Tiba-tiba Tao teringat kejadian kemarin dan itu membuatnya sedikit canggung.

"Kris ge... Anu..." Tao sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?" Tanya Kris _to the point._

"Aku..." Tao tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" Kris semakin memperjelas maksud kedatangannya kemari.

"Gege... Bukan..."

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Membuat Tao memundurkan langkahnya.

"Gege.. Bukan begitu..."Tao sedikit takut dengan ekspresi Kris yang seperti marah padanya.

"Lalu apa?! " Dengan seenaknya Kris membentak Tao. Membuat Tao kaget dan merinding.

"Aku...aku...tidak punya pulsa" Jawab Tao malu-malu. Suaranya semakin mengecil saat menyebutkan kata 'pulsa' barusan.

" -_- " Kris hanya merespon dengan eskpresi seperti itu.

Wajah Tao memerah. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud membuka aibnya sendiri. Bentakan Kris sudah membuatnya takut. Tao memukul-mukul mulutnya pelan merutuku kebodohannya barusan. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao sedikit tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu di dompetnya.

"Pakailah ini untuk membeli pulsa..."Kris memberikan sejumlah uang pada Tao.

"Eh? Tapi gege..." Tao sedikit tidak enak pada Kris. Ia ingin menolak. Namun sekali lagi, dengan seenaknya Kris secara paksa memberikan uang tersebut pada Tao.

"Ge... Ini terlalu banyak"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau banyak? Itu bisa untuk persediaan sebulan!"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, sepulang dari sini cepat isi pulsamu..."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengisi pulsa?"

"Tentu saja agar kau bisa meneleponku!" Sekali lagi, dengan seenak perutnya Kris memerintah Tao. Kata-kata Kris barusan membuat pipi Tao sedikit merona. Apa sebenarnya maksud Kris memintanya untuk menelepon Kris?

"Gege... Menyukaiku ya?"

**DEG...**

Kris sedikit membeku mendengar pertanyaan dari Tao barusan. Ia menatap wajah polos Tao yang terlihat penasaran. Kemudian ia mencari-cari alasan agar dirinya tidak ketahuan.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya! Yang penting isi pulsa dan segera meneleponku, arasseo?" Setelah mengucapkan itu Kris langsung kabur. Menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau bodoh Kris..Bodoh sekali!"

**_Cinta selalu membuat kita bertingkah bodoh, bukan begitu?_**

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sepertinya hari ini ia kebanyakan tidur. Di liriknya jam tangan miliknya, sudah pukul 16.00 sore.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju Jendela. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya, lalu di tatapnya langit sore itu, sedikit mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat Chanyeol sedikit merinding karenanya.

"Dingin..."

Segera ia menutup jendela kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Sepertinya segelas coklat panas bisa sedikit mengusir rasa pusing di kepalanya sekaligus menghangatkan badannya.

Saat menuju dapur ia tidak sengaja melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Hunnie~ Dingiiiin..." Luhan memeluk bahunya sambil mendekatkan diri pada Sehun.

"Eh? Tidak kok...Aku malah merasa sedikit gerah"

"Itu karena kau memakai kaos lengan panjang" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Sehun sedikit geli melihatnya.

"Kemarilah Hannie..." Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat untuk memberikan kehangatan pada namjachingu nya yang saat ini tengah kedinginan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan. Kemudian kembali menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Chanyeol menyaksikan adegan romantis itu sekitar 2 menit. Kemudian ia kembali pada rencananya yang sempat tertunda, membuat sebuah coklat panas.

Chanyeol tengah mengaduk-aduk coklat panas di gelasnya. Lalu ia menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di dekat jendela. Dapat di saksikannya tetesan air mulai turun dari langit.

**Tes...Tes...Tes...**

Perlahan gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras. Di sertai oleh hembusan angin yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kedinginan. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berpelukan di ruang tengah, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan ke luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sarapan bersama beberapa hari lalu. Dimana Baekhyun menggunakan sebuah jaket baseball tebal karena kedinginan. Di cuaca biasa saja baekhyun kedinginan, apalagi saat hujan deras seperti ini? Pasti saat ini Baekhyun tengah menggigil .

**_"Aku tidak tahan udara dingin,Channie..."_**

Chanyeol teringat pada ekspresi Baekhyun saat mengatakannya...

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, ia terus menatap air yang semakin deras membasahi bumi sambil sesekali menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Semuanya, makan malam sudah siap..." Kata KyungSoo sambil mengatur piring-piring diatas meja.

"Ne..." Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Ge...dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya KyungSoo pada Kris. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di meja makan, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya dia masih di kamar. Aku akan memanggilnya.." Kris beranjak dari kursi dan menuju kamar Chanyeol. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku kasihan padanya..." Kata KyungSoo sambil menuangkan soup ke mangkuk.

"Aku juga...Tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak.." Sambung Luhan.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Chanyeol, makan malam sudah siap..."Kris berbicara dari luar kamar Chanyeol.

"Ne..." Jawab Chanyeol dari dalam sana.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Kris hati-hati.

"Masuklah..."

Kris kemudian membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, dan perlahan menutupnya kembali. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah terduduk di ranjangnya. Sama seperti kemarin, wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ini hanya masalah waktu..." Kris berusaha menyemangati Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan...Semuanya sudah menunggu" Kata Kris.

Kris dan Chanyeol kemudian menuju meja makan. Dimana semuanya telah menunggu mereka.

"Chanyeol Hyung, makanlah yang banyak.. Aku membuatkan soup kesukaanmu.." Kata KyungSoo. Chanyeol tersenyum "Terima kasih..." Kemudian mereka mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 malam. Lampu-lampu di beberapa sudut ruangan sudah dimatikan. Menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuni villa sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

Namun tidak dengan kris, ia masih dengan sabar menunggu telepon dari Tao. Namun sekali lagi, Tao tidak kunjung meneleponnya.

"Padahal sudah kuberi uang...kenapa ia tak menelepon juga?" Kris berbicara pada ponselnya. Sekali lagi, ia melakukan hal bodoh tersebut.

"Hoaaahm..."kris mulai mengantuk. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu telepon dari namja bermata panda tersebut. Saat mata kris hendak terpejam, tiba-tiba...

**DRRRT...DRRRT...**

Ponsel Kris akhirnya berdering. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Secepat mungkin kris mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Halo?" Jawab kris._

"_Ha..halo? Apa benar ini nomernya Kris gege?"_kris langsung tersenyum. Ia mengenali suara ini. Dan ini adalah suara dari Tao. Orang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"_Iya Tao, ini aku..."_ jawab kris lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masih belum memejamkan matanya. Tatapannya lurus menghadap langit-langit kamar. Ia bosan. Kamarnya sangat sepi. Kemudian ia mencari-cari buku yang bisa dibaca di meja. Ia terlihat memilih-milih buku di meja di samping tempat tidurnya tersebut. Saat Chanyeol menemukan buku yang menurutnya bagus, ia mengambilnya lalu berniat membacanya sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Ia membuka satu per satu halaman buku tersebut. Mencari bab yang menurutnya menarik. Ketika ia sampai di suatu halaman, ia menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah foto. Foto dirinya bersama baekhyun. Foto yang baekhyun berikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Chanyeol mengambil foto tersebut. Lalu memperhatikannya. Ia lupa kalau ia meletakkan foto tersebut di sini. Chanyeol menatap foto baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Rasa bersalah semakin membelenggunya. Ia teringat saat ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk meninggalkannya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa sejahat itu pada baekhyun? Memang Baekhyun itu berisik, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menganggu Chanyeol...

_"Aku harus bertemu dengannya besok..."_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keesokan harinya...

Chanyeol sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. KyungSoo yang baru bangun dan berniat merebus air mendapati Chanyeol tengah melakukan sesuatu di dapur.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Eh? Eumm.. Aku membuat pancake..."Jawab Chanyeol yang sedang memecah beberapa telur.

"Wah! Buat sarapan ya?"Tanya KyungSoo antusias. Ia kini berjalan disamping Chanyeol.

"A..aniyaa, ini mau ku bawa..Kau membuatnya sendiri saja ne?"

"Kau mau kemana Hyung?"

"Menemui Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun? Anak kecil manis itu?"

"Hnn..." Jawab Chanyeol Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya. KyungSoo hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap. Ia membawakan sekotak Pancake yang masih hangat dan jus strawberry. Setelah berpamitan pada KyungSoo, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Cafe Dandelion.

Tidak mau berlama-lama,ia menyewa sebuah sepeda di tempat penyewaan sepeda. Chanyeol mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan. Ditengah perjalanan, Chanyeol seperti mengalami de javu. Ia teringat saat dirinya membonceng Baekhyun menggunakan sepeda, dan kuncir rambut Baekhyun menghalangi pandangan sekaligus menggelitik hidungnya. Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

**_"Namamu siapa? Namaku Byun Baekhyun...Tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Baekkie..."__  
__._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Pagi, Tao..."

"Eh? Chanyeol? Selamat pagi..."

Chanyeol sudah tiba di Cafe pukul 06.45 pagi. Dan tentu saja Cafe tersebut masih sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkan Cafe. Chanyeol langsung menyapa Tao yang kebetulan sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi, mau bertemu dengan namja itu lagi? Aduh siapa namanya ya..." Tao sebenarnya tidak tahu nama namja yang ia maksud. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya datang kemari.

"Baekhyun, namanya baekhyun..."

"Oh, jadi Baekhyun ya..." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi lalu kemudian duduk disana.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Tao.

"Seperti sudah tahu bukan?" Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengecek pancake di dalam kotak bekalnya. "Masih hangat..."

Chanyeol berharap kali ini Baekhyun datang. Ia sudah membuatkan Baekhyun sebuah pancake lezat yang waktu itu menjadi incaran Baekhyun saat pertama kali Baekhyun membuntutinya.

**_"Tidak,aku bukan mengikutimu. Tapi aku mengikuti benda itu"_**

**_"Aku ingin makan kue ituuu~"_**

Masih teringat jelas di benak Chanyeol bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun saat itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat membayangkannya.

"Errr...Chanyeol?" Suara seseorang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ternyata itu adalah Tao yang mengantarkan segelas Cappucino buatannya. Tao sepertinya agak risih melihat Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ne?" Jawab Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Kau masih menunggu Baekhyun?" Tanya Tao sambil meletakkan Cappucino tersebut diatas meja. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kemarin ia datang kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tao sedikit memutar matanya, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak... Ia tidak datang"

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. "Baiklah... Terima kasih Tao"

Tao tersenyum "Sama-sama Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol kemudian mulai meminum Cappucino nya, sambil sesekali melihat-lihat ke arah pengunjung yang datang. Ia berharap kali ini Baekhyun muncul dihadapannya. Chanyeol tetap menunggu,mulai dari saat Cafe masih sepi sampai Cafe mulai ramai dengan pengunjung yang berdatangan. Ia melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali.

**1 jam...**

**2 jam...**

**3 jam...**

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan 3 gelas Cappucino. Namun diantara para pengunjung yang datang, tidak ada satupun yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan para pengunjung sampai matanya terasa sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar, lalu Chanyeol kembali mengecek pancake di dalam kotak bekalnya _"Pancake nya sudah dingin..."_

Chanyeol kemudian mengingat-ingat tempat yang mungkin akan Baekhyun datangi.

"Ah benar! Taman itu!" Chanyeol teringat pada taman kecil di pinggir pantai yang sempat ia datangi bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menuju kasir. Setelah itu ia mengayuh sepedanya menuju taman tersebut. Perjalanan menuju taman tersebut cukup lama. Mengingat letak taman itu lumayan jauh. Kemudian Chanyeol mempercepat mengayuhkan sepedanya agar segera tiba di tempat tersebut. Mungkin saja saat ini Baekhyun ada disana.

Namun ternyata dugaan Chanyeol salah. Setibanya disana, yang ia lihat hanyalah taman kecil yang sepi...Tidak ada seseorangpun disana. Chanyeol sempat terdiam di tempatnya, namun kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu ayunan. Ayunan yang pernah baekhyun duduki. Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan ayunan tersebut. Memori tentang Baekhyun kembali singgah dibenaknya.

**_"Channie, tolong dorong ayunannya yaaa..."_**

**_"Aku suka bermain ketempat ini"_**

**_"Aku... tidak punya teman. "_**

**_"Channie,kau mau jadi temanku?"_**

**_"CHANNIE~ BESOK KITA BISA KETEMU LAGI TIDAK?"_**

Chanyeol termenung. Bagaimana mungkin? Seharusnya saat ini ia bersedih karena Seohyun akan menikah dan meninggalkannya. Tapi...kenapa ia justru ketakutan jika membayangkan Baekhyun tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapannya? Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi ia benar-benar ingin bertemu baekhyun . Ia ingin mendengar suara berisik baekhyun yang seperti ingin memecahkan gendang telinganya. Ia ingin melihat senyum baekhyun yang tidak ada hentinya. Ia ingin melihat tingkah baekhyun yang suka melompat-lompat itu. Ia ingin melihat baekhyun menertawakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak lucu sama sekali. Ia menginginkan baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

Penyesalan telah menyelubungi hati dan pikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol benci sifatnya yang seperti ini. Chanyeol benci dirinya yang terlahir sebagai seorang pengecut. Pengecut yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Dan akan menangis saat ditinggalkan. Ia benci menjadi namja yang tidak peka. Ia benci... Ia benci dirinya sendiri.

Cukup lama Chanyeol termenung di ayunan tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, hari sudah semakin sore. Ia beranjak dari ayunan tersebut. Lalu mengambil sepedanya. _"Ahh..pasti aku akan di denda karena menyewa sepeda ini seharian penuh..."_Pikirnya dalam hati.

_Malam harinya..._

"Chanyeol, bukankah ini pancake buatanmu tadi pagi?kenapa tidak dimakan?"Tanya KyungSoo yang memeriksa sebuah bungkusan di meja dapur.

"Ah itu...biarkan saja. Nanti aku akan membuangnya..."Jawab Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak suka ya?"

"...Bukan,dia tidak datang."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau tidur. Aku tidak lapar..."kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Kau masih memikirkan Seohyun?"Tanya KyungSoo. Chanyeol menggeleng. Lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan dapur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. KyungSoo hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekarang ia mengerti,bagaimana rasanya jika diacuhkan oleh seseorang. Dulu ia sering mengacuhkan baekhyun dan bersikap dingin padanya. Dan kali ini barulah Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana sakitnya berada di posisi seperti itu. Chanyeol yang sudah membuatkan kue untuk baekhyun dan menungguinya seharian. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak datang. Dan ini sudah terjadi 2 kali. Menyedihkan.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat kacau hari ini. Entah mengapa sejak kemarin semua hal yang ia lakukan selalu membuatnya teringat pada sosok Baekhyun. Namun bukannya ketenangan yang ia dapatkan, bayang-bayang baekhyun justru kembali ke benaknya.

**_Baekhyun sangat menyukai kue ..._**

**_Baekhyun menyukai strawberry.._**

**_Baekhyun tidak tahan udara dingin..._**

**_Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti berbicara sampai seseorang menghentikannya..._**

**_Baekhyun akan tertawa bahkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak lucu.._**

**_Baekhyun sangat suka menguncir rambutnya..._**

**_Baekhyun tidak punya ibu..._**

**_Baekhyun tidak punya teman..._**

**_Seharusnya aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menemaninya, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya begitu saja..._**

**_Baekhyun, pasti ia sangat kesiapan sekarang..._**

**TBC**

**Sedikit bocoran, di next chapter bakal di ceritakan masa lalu baekhyun :)**

**Di tunggu reviewnya ya. Annyeong~ *naiksepedabarengChanyeol***


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Pairs : BaekYeol,HunHan,KaiSoo,Taoris**

**New Characters : Taeyeon SNSD and Victoria f(x)**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara rintik hujan perlahan menyadarkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Langit mendung di iringi suara gerimis mengawali hari ini. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, bermaksud keluar dari kamar. Namun langkahnya berhenti begitu melewati meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya, matanya menangkap selembar foto. Foto berukuran kecil dengan kualitas tinta yang tidak begitu bagus memang, tapi memiliki kenangan yang berarti bagi namja ini. Ia memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Cukup lama ia menatap foto tersebut. Kemudian diletakkannya foto tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hyung,sudah bangun?Ayo sarapan..." Sapa KyungSoo yang terlihat sedang menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja.

"Nanti saja, aku mau mandi..." Jawab Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang melilitkan handuk dilehernya.

"Ne, kalau sudah mandi cepatlah sarapan..."Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya, sekarang hari apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. KyungSoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya,berusaha mengingat. Sebenarnya ia juga lupa sekarang hari apa.

"Ah, ini hari kamis..." Jawab KyungSoo. Chanyeol terdiam. Ini adalah hari kelima sejak Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia sudah berusaha mencari Baekhyun tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi ia sangat merindukan sosok mungil tersebut. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogotinya. KyungSoo yang menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendekati sahabatnya tersebut.

"Chanyeol? Kau kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo. Chanyeol sedikit kaget karena KyungSoo secara tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bohong..."

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa KyungSoo"

"Apa karena pernikahan Seohyun 2 hari lagi?"

"Eh? Benarkah?!"Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Aku kira itu yang membebani pikiranmu selama ini?" KyungSoo sedikit bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol barusan.

"Ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah,aku juga tidak yakin..."

.

Victoria baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Ia membuat sarapan lumayan banyak, mengingat sejak semalam Baekhyun belum makan apapun. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah siap, Victoria menaruh kue-kue dan segelas susu hangat tersebut diatas nampan. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Baekhyun.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

"Baekkie, sudah bangun?"

"..."

"Noona membuatkan sarapan, lihatlah ini semua makanan kesukaanmu..."

"..."

"Baekkie?" Victoria memanggil Baekhyun berulang-ulang namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kemudian ia membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, tidak dikunci.

"Baekkie?Masih tidur ya?" Victoria sedikit mengintip melalui pintu . Lalu dibukanya pintu tersebut semakin lebar. Ternyata kamar tersebut kosong. Tidak ada penghuni didalamnya. Tempat tidur baekhyun terlihat sudah rapi. Victoria berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Baekhyun. Terlihat secarik kertas disana. Sebuah surat. Surat pendek dengan tulisan yang sedikit berantakan namun masih dapat di baca.

_"Baekkie mau menjenguk Taeyeon noona.."_

Victoria sedikit menghela nafas membaca isi surat tersebut. Kemudian ia meletakkan kembali nampan tersebut ke atas meja dapur.

.

"Chanyeol, kau mau ikut kami jalan-jalan?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sofa. Dengan sebuah majalah yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah ikut saja...Daripada kau sendirian di sini"

"Aku bersama Kris..."

"Kris sedang pergi, dia sarapan di Cafe..."

"Aku bersama KyungSoo..."

"KyungSoo sedang kencan dengan namjachingunya. Chanyeol berhentilah mencari alasan... Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Lebih baik berjalan-jalan denganku dan Sehunnie!" Luhan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan dengan sedikit paksa mengambil majalah yang menutupi wajah Chanyeol.

"Bersama Sehun? Nanti aku cuma jadi obat nyamuk..."Jawab Chanyeol malas. Dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan majalah tadi. Namun dengan segera Luhan merampas kembali majalah tersebut.

"Tidak akan... Cepat ganti bajumu. Sekali-sekali turuti perintah Hyung mu ini..." Jawab Luhan sedikit tegas. Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan malas lalu beranjak dari sofa tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Hnn?"

"Kau bilang kita akan berjalan-jalan kan?"

"Iya..."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau kita ke pasar..."

"Hahaha..ini kan juga namanya jalan-jalan,Chanyeol! Soalnya kan KyungSoo tidak bisa ke pasar hari ini..."Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedikit jengkel padanya. Kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menarik tangannya,menyuruhnya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kalau tahu begini aku tidur saja tadi..." Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang menebar aura cinta mereka disepanjang jalan.

"Oh iya, Chanyeol... Apa aku bisa minta tolong?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, apa?"

"Belikan aku peniti dan jarum...Aku dan Sehun akan mencari daging dan sayuran"

"Kau mau mencampur makanan kita dengan peniti dan jarum?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh... Ini untuk menjahit jas Sehun. Setelan jasnya sedikit robek..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. Ia ingat bahwa beberapa hari lagi Sehun akan menghadiri upacara kelulusannya.

"Baiklah...Aku pergi dulu"

"Ne, kita ketemu lagi di parkiran ya?" Kata Luhan. Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko pernak pernik. Siapa tahu terdapat peniti dan jarum di dalamnya. Kemudian ia memasuki toko tersebut. Disana, terlihat seorang pegawai yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang..." Sapa pegawai tersebut.

"Apa disini menjual peniti dan jarum?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iyaa... Disebelah sini" Lalu Chanyeol mengikuti pegawai tersebut menuju rak yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis peniti dan jarum.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" Tanya pegawai tersebut. Chanyeol menggeleng sambil melihat-lihat peniti di rak tersebut. "Tidak ada...Terima kasih"

Lalu pegawai tersebut pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Victoria, kau datang!"

"Ah iya..."

"Mau mencari karet lagi?"

Pegawai tersebut terlihat berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol jadi pembicaraan mereka bisa terdengar.

"Iya... Kuncir rambut Baekkie sudah habis. Oh iya, apa ada karet yang lebih elastis lagi? Soalnya Baekkie sering mengeluh kalau kuncirnya terlalu kencang. Katanya kepalanya pusing..."

_**"Kuncir rambut? Baekkie?"**_ Chanyeol sedikit berpikir setelah mendengarnya.

"Oh baiklah...Tunggu sebentar ne?" Kemudian pegawai tersebut terlihat mencarikan barang pesanan yeoja itu. Chanyeol sedikit mencuri pandang kearah yeoja tersebut. Terlihat seorang yeoja muda dengan rambut panjang sepinggang. Yeoja itu sangat cantik. Pakaian sederhananya tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang alami. Ia terlihat sedang mengamati benda-benda disekitar rak tersebut. Merasa diperhatikan, yeoja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, namun secepat kilat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rak. Berpura-pura mencari-cari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan tadi datang dan membawakan sebungkus plastik bening yang berisi karet-karet kecil berbagai warna.

"Ini... Cobalah yang ini..." Kata pegawai tersebut.

"Terima kasih..."

"Oh iya aku membawa bekal lebih hari ini. Aku ingin kau membawa pulang, untuk Baekkie"

"Benarkah? Ah kau baik sekali Sunny..."

Pegawai dan yeoja tersebut kembali berbincang. Chanyeol menyimak baik-baik pembicaraan mereka. Dan entah mengapa Baekkie yang mereka bicarakan sama seperti Baekkie yang ia kenal. Lalu pegawai dan yeoja tersebut berjalan bersama menuju kasir. Setelah mereka menjauh, Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap yeoja tersebut lekat-lekat. Ia sedang berpikir keras sekarang.

_**"Apa yeoja tersebut mengenali Baekhyun? Tapi... Bisa saja aku salah orang! Aduh bagaimana ini? Mungkin saja ini kesempatanku mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun!"**_ Chanyeol benar-benar mengalami konflik batin saat itu. Bahkan bungkusan peniti di tangannya sedikit diremasnya dengan kuat.

_Sementara itu..._

"Hunnie, kenapa Chanyeol Hyung lama sekali?"Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja. Kalau 10 menit lagi dia tidak datang,aku akan meneleponnya"Jawab Luhan yang tengah memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Victoria melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, jadi hanya butuh sekitar 5 menit berjalan kaki. Saat tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba...

"Tu...Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Victoria memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sesosok namja yang tengah mengatur nafasnya,sepertinya sejak tadi dia berlari. Namja tersebut membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Baekhyun..kau mengenal Baekhyun?!" Tanya namja tersebut. Victoria sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Ia agak bingung dengan kata-kata namja dihadapannya ini.

"Baekkie, Byun Baekhyun...Rambut dikuncir! Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya namja itu tidak sabaran. Padahal Victoria belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Victoria menatap lekat-lekat wajah namja tersebut. Matanya sedikit membulat setelahnya.

"Kau...apa kau Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol?Oh iya!Aku Chanyeol..."Chanyeol kaget dan senang mendengarnya. Berarti ia tidak salah orang.

"Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun?!"Tanya Chanyeol,wajahnya memelas menyiratkan harapan yang tinggi. Victoria terlihat sedikit berpikir saat itu, cukup lama ia terdiam. "Ikutlah denganku..." Itu adalah kalimat final yang keluar dari mulut Victoria. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk setelahnya.

Disepanjang perjalanan Victoria tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeolpun terdiam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Victoria. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap langkah mereka berdua. Chanyeol merasa sedikit tidak enak, mereka baru saja bertemu dan Chanyeol langsung meminta untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Bukankah itu namanya tidak tahu malu? Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Langkah Victoria terhenti. Chanyeolpun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Didepan rumah tersebut terdapat sebuah halaman kecil yang di hiasi berbagai jenis bunga yang diletakkan dalam pot-pot kecil. Juga terdapat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar dengan sebuah ayunan yang di ikatkan diantara ranting-ranting pohon tersebut. Rumah ini kecil, mungkin ukurannya sama dengan ukuran ruang tamu dirumah Chanyeol. Tapi entah mengapa, Chanyeol nyaman dengan pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini. Victoria menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan rumah tersebut, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

**KREET...**

Victoria membuka pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang kemudian menutup kembali pagar tersebut.

"Masuklah..." Kata Victoria begitu pintu rumah terbuka. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Rumahku tidak begitu besar, tapi aku harap kau merasa nyaman..." Tambah Victoria. Chanyeol menggeleng "Ah tidak, aku suka suasananya...". Chanyeol memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Victoria. Victoria tersenyum tipis.

"kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Victoria.

"Air putih saja..."Jawab Chanyeol sopan.

"Itu terlalu biasa, bagaimana kalau jus?" Tawar Victoria. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Lalu Victoria melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ruang tamunya sederhana namun tertata rapi. Jendela yang setengah terbuka dengan semilir angin yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut menambah kesan nyaman,ditambah dengan kain korden tipis yang melambai-lambai begitu terkena tiupan angin. Chanyeol juga dapat melihat sebuah mesin jahit di pojok ruangan. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah bufet minimalis berwarna kecoklatan yang terletak di dekat pintu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas bufet tersebut. Sebuah foto. Karena Chanyeol duduk lumayan jauh dari bufet tersebut, jadi ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati bufet tersebut.

Sebuah foto berukuran sedang dengan bingkai kaca. Foto tersebut sepertinya foto lama, dapat dilihat dari warna foto yang sudah tidak begitu cerah. Di dalam foto tersebut, terlihat seorang namja kecil yang tengah tersenyum. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai matanya hanya membentuk sebuah garis melengkung. Pipinya sangat chubby dengan sedikit rona merah disana. Namja tersebut tengah berada dipangkuan seorang yeoja yang terlihat mirip ibunya. Lalu di sebelahnya lagi tengah berdiri seorang yeoja kecil yang tak kalah manis. Sepertinya umur mereka tidak beda jauh. Yeoja kecil itu terlihat mencubit pipi namja kecil tadi.

"_**Foto keluarga?" **_

Chanyeol tengah serius mengamati foto tersebut. Hingga ia merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kemudian ia berbalik, ternyata itu adalah Victoria yang tengah berdiri sambil membawa nampan dengan segelas jus berwarna merah.

"Ma..maaf aku lancang. Maafkan aku..." Kata hanyeol sedikit panik saat menyadari dirinya tengah memegang sesuatu tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa..."Kata Victoria sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja. Lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. Di ambilnya foto yang berada di tangan Chanyeol, lalu menatapnya sebentar.

"Ah...iya,maaf sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Park Chanyeol" Kata Chanyeol begitu menyadari bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali.

"Aku sudah tahu...Namaku Victoria. Senang mengenalmu Chanyeol..."Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Benarkah? Kau mengenalku?" Victoria tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tersenyum dan berbalik,lalu memberikan kode pada Chanyeol agar mengikutinya. Victoria mengajak Chanyeol menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

**CKLEK...**

Victoria membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kamar ini dicat dengan cat berwarna cream. Kamar ini memang tidak begitu besar. Hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur,sebuah meja belajar,dan sebuah lemari. Dan sebuah jendela yang terletak berhadapan dengan tempat tidur. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada meja belajar disebelah sana. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Disana, terdapat sebuah styrofoam berukuran besar berbentuk persegi panjang, besarnya hampir sama dengan ukuran meja belajar tersebut. Styrofoam berwarna biru langit itu di tempelkan pada dinding tepat didepan meja belajar. Styrofoam tersebut dipenuhi dengan foto-foto berukuran kecil dan jumlahnya sangat banyak. Walau tatanannya memang sedikit berantakan, namun tetap menarik dilihat. Chanyeol menyentuh salah satu foto tersebut, lalu menatapnya cukup lama.

"Namja yang berselca bersama Baekkie, kau 'kan?" Tanya Victoria yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia menunjuk salah satu foto yang terpasang pada styforoam terseebut. Chanyeol menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu, jika baekkie terus saja membicarakanmu..."

"Benarkah?" Victoria mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"_**Jadi...ini alasan mengapa ia ingin mencetak semua hasil selca kami berdua..."**_

"Baekkie pernah berencana membeli sebuah bingkai foto untuk memasang foto-foto kalian berdua. Ia pernah meminta tolong padaku agar memecahkan celengan miliknya, tapi aku tidak mengijinkannya"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Noona..Noona..." Baekhyun menghampiri Victoria dengan sebuah celengan berbentuk kucing yang kelihatannya lumayan berat._

"_Ne...ada apa baekkie?" Tanya Victoria._

"_Tolong pecahkan ini..."Baekhyun menyerahkan celengan tersebut._

"_Mwo?Untuk apa baekkie?"Victoria terlihat kaget._

"_Aku mau membeli bingkai foto! Aku dan Channie habis berselca lhoo~ Tapi aku butuh bingkai foto untuk memasang foto-foto ini!"_

"_Ya ampun...fotonya banyak sekali Baekkie! Jangan bilang kau menyisihkan uang jajanmu lagi"Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. _

"_Jangan gunakan celenganmu...bukankah kau mau menabung untuk membantu Taeyeon Noona?"_

"_Iya sih...Tapi bagaimana?Baekkie butuh bingkaaai~" Rengek baekhyun._

"_Eumm..Noona punya ide!"_

_**Flashback end**_

"Aku membelikannya styrofoam ini..."

"Ini bagus..."Jawab Chanyeol,bermaksud memuji Victoria.

"Tapi...siapa itu Taeyeon?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Victoria terdiam, ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah karena Victoria menatapnya dalam dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"...Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya padamu Chanyeol" Victoria akhirnya membuka suaranya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kaku, sebab Victoria masih saja menatap lurus kematanya.

"Kau...pentingkah Baekhyun bagimu?"

Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Victoria. Namun asal bisa bertemu Baekhyun, apapun akan ia lakukan. Lalu ia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu,lebih baik kita kembali keruang tamu..."Victoria berjalan menuju arah pintu. Chanyeol yang awalnya bengong kemudian tersadar dan refleks mengikuti Victoria. Ketika sampai di ruang tamu,Victoria mengambil foto yang terdapat di bufet tadi. Lalu ia duduk,dan kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk juga. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa,dengan sabar ia menunggu Victoria untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Baekkie...dulu memiliki keluarga,sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Aku adalah pengasuh baekkie sejak ia masih berumur 3 bulan"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Baekkie~ jangan lari! Ayo habiskan makanannya~" teriak seorang yeoja kecil berparas manis. Ia tengah membawa semangkuk kimchi sambil berlari-lari kecil._

"_Baekkie tidak lapaaaar..." teriak seorang namja mungil yang lebih muda dari yeoja tersebut. Keduanya tengah berkejar-kejaran sekarang. Suasana rumah yang awalnya hening pun mendadak ramai dengan suara teriakan anak-anak kecil ini._

"_Ada apa ini? Baekkie ayo habiskan makananmu..." Perintah seorang yeoja yang lebih tua dari kedua bocah tersebut. Ia menggunakan seragam baby sitter berwarna biru dengan sebuah kemoceng di tangan kanannya. Ia yang awalnya tengah sibuk membereskan rumah sedikit terusik dengan keributan dari arah ruang tengah._

"_Victoria noona~ Taeyeon noona memaksaku makan..Aku kan tidak lapaaar~" rengek baekhyun yang langsung berlari kearah Victoria dan langsung memeluk pinggang victoria._

"_Tapi Eomma menyuruhmu makan Baekkie,nanti kau sakit!" Kata taeyeon yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya ke bagian belakang tubuh Victoria. Victoria menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keributan dipagi hari yang disebabkan oleh kedua anak dari majikannya ini. Ia kemudian meletakkan kemocengnya lalu menarik tubuh mungil baekhyun dan kemudian menggendongnya._

"_Baekkie, kalau kau tidak makan,nanti cacing-cacing diperutmu semakin besar lho..."_

"_Eh?Benarkah itu noona?"baekkie membulatkan matanya. Tanpa ia ketahui,Taeyeon dan Victoria saling menatap dan Taeyeon memberikan wink pada Victoria sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Victoria hanya tersenyum simpul agar tidak ketahuan._

"_Tentu saja...kalau kau tidak mau makan,nanti cacingnya membesar...Seperti ini!" Victoria mengangkat jari telunjuknya lalu menggerak-gerakkannya agar terlihat seperti cacing sungguhan. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit jijik lalu menjauhkan telunjuk Victoria dari hadapannya. Taeyeon terkikih geli melihat acting Victoria dan ekspresi baekhyun barusan._

"_Hiiiii...Aku mau makan!" baekhyun langsung meminta Taeyeon menyuapinya saat itu juga._

"_Pesawat mau mendaraaaat~" Taeyeon menggerakkan sendok ditangannya seolah-olah itu adalah pesawat sungguhan. Ia menggerakkannya beberapa kali lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Baekhyun. _

"_Aaaaaa~" baekhyun membuka mulutnya._

"_Pesawat sukses mendarat kapten!" Kata Taeyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengunyah kimchi dimulutnya. Victoria tersenyum melihatnya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda._

_**Flashback end...**_

"Kau...sudah berapa lama bekerja dikeluarga Baekhyun?"Potong Chanyeol disela-sela cerita Victoria.

"Eomma Baekkie, Nyonya Kwon Boa memintaku untuk bekerja padanya saat umurku 14 tahun. Aku tidak punya rumah saat itu. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padanya..."jawab Victoria.

"Berapa umur baekkie saat itu?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Umurnya 4 tahun, sedangkan umur Taeyeon 7 tahun. Ayah mereka, Tuan Byun meninggal saat mereka masih kecil sekali. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Nyonya Boa sempat terpuruk saat itu, namun karena kehadiran Baekhyun dan Taeyeon di sampingnya, perlahan ia pulih kembali. Nyonya Boa mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya setelah suaminya meninggal. Ia harus berjuang menghidupi kedua anaknya. Namun saat ada waktu luang, ia akan pulang kerumah dan melepas rindu pada baekhyun dan Taeyeon"

_**Flashback...**_

"_Ngggh..." baekhyun gelisah dalam tidurnya. Malam ini hujan dan sedikit terdengar suara petir. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, namun rasa gelisahnya tak kunjung hilang. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menuju tempat tidur Taeyeon yang tak jauh darinya._

"_Noona...Noona ayo banguuun~" baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Taeyeon yang tengah tertidur pulas. "Mmmh...ada apa Baekkie?" Tanya Taeyeon sambil mengucek matanya._

"_Baekkie mau pipis~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil memegang celananya. Taeyeon kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. "baiklah, ayo..."_

_Setelah selesai buang air, mereka kembali kekamar. Namun Baekhyun tetap saja mengekori Taeyeon. "Ada apa,Baekkie?" Tanya Taeyeon._

"_Tidur sama-sama ya?Jebaal~" Pinta baekhyun. Taeyeon tahu benar saat ini Baekhyun sedang ketakutan. Salahkan saja hujan dan petir yang saling bersahutan di luar sana. Taeyeon mengangguk,membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu dengan semangatnya baekhyun menaiki kasur taeyeon dan menyamankan dirinya disana. Setelah itu keduanya pun terlelap._

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"_Vic noona... Taeyeon noona mana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama. Ia menghampiri Victoria yang sedang memasak didapur._

"_Ia sudah berangkat kesekolah tadi pagi..."Jawab Victoria. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa Baekkie tidak dibangunkan?"_

"_Katanya ia tidak mau mengganggu Baekkie,soalnya baekkie tidurnya nyenyak sekali..."_

_Baekhyun terdiam. Victoria menatap wajah imut Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah ngambek saat ini. Kemudian ia membungkkan badannya, mensejajarkan dengan tinggi badan baekhyun. "Nanti noona mau pergi ke supermarket. Baekkie mau ikut tidak? Nanti Noona belikan jus strawberry. Bagaimana?" Rayu Victoria. Baekhyun sepertinya tertarik. _

"_Baiklaaah~ baekkie mau!"_

"_Bagus. Sekarang cepat mandi..." Kemudian Victoria mengantarkan baekhyun kecil kekamar mandi dan memandikannya._

_**Tok...Tok...Tok...**_

"_Aku pulaaaang~"Teriak taeyeon dari arah pintu depan. Baekhyun yang awalnya berbaring sambil memainkan bonekanya langsung bangkit dan menuju sumber suara. _

"_Noona sudah pulang!"_

**Flashback end...**

"Chanyeol..."

"Ne?"

"Minumlah dulu..."

"A...Ah iya,terima kasih..." Chanyeol sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba Victoria menghentikan ceritanya dan mempersilahkannya minum. Padahal ia sedang serius menyimak. Kemudian ia meminum jus tersebut hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Ini...Strawberry?Enak sekali..."

"Iya...Dikulkas ada banyak sekali jus strawberry. baekhyun selalu merengek jika ia kehabisan jus kesukaanya..."Jawab Vitoria. Chanyeol teringat saat baekhyun memesan susu strawberry hangat di Cafe waktu itu.

"Tolong...lanjutkan ceritamu, Noona.."Pinta Chanyeol.

_**Flashback...**_

_Saat ini Baekhyun dan Taeyeon tengah berada disebuah taman kecil dibelakang rumah. Baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman dengan rambutnya. Poni nya yang kelewat panjang menggelitik matanya. Sejak tadi ia sibuk merapikan poninya dan terkadang menggaruk area matanya._

"_Baekkie kau kenapa?" Tanya Taeyeon._

"_Ini...poniku panjang sekali. Geliii~" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk matanya._

"_Aissh jangan digaruk! Sini biar aku kuncir rambutmu!"Kemudian Taeyeon melepaskan karet kecil yang terikat di rambutnya dan menggunakannya untuk menguncir rambut bakhyun._

"_Bagaimana? Masih geli?" Tanya Taeyeon. _

"_Wah..sudah tidak! Gomawo noona!"Jawab baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang bisa dibilang lebar tersebut. Taeyeon mengelus pelan rambut berkuncir baekhyun. Taeyeon sudah mengetahui bahwa sang adik mengalami sedikit gangguan pada mentalnya, itu sudah terlihat sejak ia masih berumur 3 tahun. Eomma nya yang memberitahukannya waktu itu. taeyeon bukannya menghindar, ia malah semakin menyayangi baekyun dan menjaganya setiap saat. Disaat Eomma nya tidak ada, hanya ia dan Victoria yang menjaga Baekhyun._

"_Noona, apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat taeyeon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong plastik._

"_Ini? Ini namanya bunga Dandelion..."Jawab Taeyeon. Ia mengambil 2 tangkai dan memberikan satu kepada Baekhyun._

"_Bunganya jeleek~ lebih cantik bunga sakura!"Protes Baekhyun._

"_Jangan bilang begitu,Baekkie. Didunia ini semua bunga itu indah...Kalau tidak indah, mengapa disebut bunga?" Jawab Taeyeon. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Taeyeon. Bagi Baekhyun,Taeyeon adalah orang paling benar didunia,ia selalu mempercayai kata-kata Taeyeon._

_Kemudian Taeyeon meniup bunga tersebut. Bunga yang awalnya utuh tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi serbuk-serbuk kecil nan indah dan beterbangan diudara. baekhyun takjub dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia meraih beberapa serbuk bunga yang beterbangan tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya._

"_Ini...indah sekali noona"Kata Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan serbuk ditelapak tangannya. Taeyeon tersenyum. "Benarkan kataku? Tidak ada bunga yang tidak indah...". Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu Baekhyun mencoba meniup bunga yang ada ditangannya. Betapa senangnya dia melihat serbuk bunga tersebut beterbangan di udara. Keduanya tertawa bersama menikmati kegiatan mereka saat itu._

"_Baekkie~ Taeyeon~ Lihat siapa yang datang..."Tiba-tiba Victoria muncul dari balik pintu. Kedua anak tersebut kemudian berhenti dari kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Victoria. "Siapa noona?" Tanya Taeyeon. Baekhyun menatap Victoria penasaran. Beberapa saat kemudian sesosok yeoja muncul dari belakang Victoria dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan Taeyeon. Ekspresi wajah keduanya langsung berubah ceria saat itu._

"_EOMMAA~~" Teriak keduanya saat itu. Yeoja yang merasa dipanggil pun melebarkan kedua tangannya pada mereka,meminta sebuah pelukan hangat sebagai pelepas rindu. Baekhyun dan Taeyeon langung berlari ke arah Eomma mereka dan memeluknya sangat erat. Victoria tersenyum manis menyaksikan moment bahagia yang mungkin hanya terjadi dua minggu sekali ini._

"_Eomma kenapa lama sekali? Aku kangen..."Rengek Baekhyun manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan Eomma,Changi...Oh iya! Eomma bawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian berdua! Buat Victoria juga ada!" Jawab Eomma mereka. Baekhyun dan Taeyeon terlihat antusias. "Benarkah itu Eomma?! Whoooaa kami mau!" Jawab mereka serempak dan melompat-lompat. Eomma mereka tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk sekarang..."_

_**Flashback end...**_

"Aku...sangat bahagia malam itu. Mereka semua tersenyum dan terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Aku memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk merayakan kepulangan Nyonya. Beliau bahkan saat itu menyuruhku duduk semeja dengan mereka. Sungguh sebuah perlakuan istimewa yang membuatku ingin meneteskan air mata saat itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau lepas dari pelukan Eommanya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok tersebut. Terkadang aku sedih melihat Baekhyun yang menangis tengah malam mencari-cari Eomma nya..."Suara Victoria sedikit bergetar saat menceritakannya.

Chanyeol terdiam,kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya "Noona,kau menangis..."

Victoria tersenyum simpul lalu menerima sapu tangan dari Chanyeol "Terima kasih..."

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu sampai Victoria berhenti menangis, ia menangis dalam diam namun air matanya mengalir deras. Chanyeol tidak mengerti,sebenarnya apa yang membuat Victoria menangis sampai seperti itu?Dari cerita yang Chanyeol dengar sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja,sampai kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu..."

"Eh?Apa maksud noona?"

_**Flashback...**_

_Malam itu,hanya ada Victoria,Baekhyun dan Taeyeon dirumah. Nyonya sedang keluar rumah untuk menemui klien nya._

_**Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...**_

"_Mungkin Eomma kalian sudah pulang,noona akan membukakan pintu..."Kata Victoria yang sebelumnya sedang menyelimuti Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dibalik selimutnya. Victoria keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menuju ruang tamu._

"_Baekkie..."Panggil Taeyeon dari tempat tidur sebelah. Baekhyun yang awalnya tertidur refleks membuka kembali matanya. "Ne...ada apa noona?" _

"_Aniyaa...Noona hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."Jawab Taeyeon sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang matanya setengah terbukapun ikut tersenyum."Noona kan bisa mendengar suara Baekkie setiap hari?"_

"_Ah iya,benar juga ya?hehehe..." Jawab Taeyeon._

"_Baekkie..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Kau tahu noona sangat sayang padamu?"_

"_Tentu saja..."Jawab Baekhyun._

"_Baekkie..."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Kau tidak sayang pada noona?"Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal._

"_Aku saaaangat sayang sama noona..."_

"_hehe...baguslah! Sekarang cepatlah tidur..."Baekhyun mengangguk. Taeyeon pun sudah merapikan selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur._

_**BRAK...**_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang keras dari arah ruang tamu. Baekhyun yang awalnya terlelap langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan Taeyeon._

"_Noona...itu suara apa?"Tanya Baekhyun. Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah,noona juga tidak tahu...". Kemudian Taeyeon turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar. "Noona mau kemana?Baekkie ikuuut~" Baekhyun dengan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah Taeyeon. Keduanya bersama-sama menuju ruang tamu._

_Betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua begitu tiba diruang tamu. Mereka melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng sedang mengobrak abrik barang-barang dirumah mereka. Beberapa diantaranya juga berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar milik Eomma Baekhyun .Salah satu diantara mereka sedang mengikat kaki dan tangan Victoria dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sehelai kain. Victoria membelalak begitu mengetahui Baekhyun dan taeyeon ada disana dan terlihat kaget serta ketakutan. Tubuh Taeyeon membeku saat itu, tangannya bergetar. Ia langsung memposisikan Baekhyun berada dibelakangnya. Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat ketakutan langsung menutup matanya dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Taeyeon. Ia meremas kuat piyama milik Taeyeon._

"_HMMPPPHHH...HMMMPH! " Victoria ingin berteriak namun suaranya terhalang oleh kain yang membungkam mulutnya. Beberapa orang bertopeng itu mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon disana._

"_Wah..ternyata kau tidak sendirian disini..."Salah satu dari mereka berbicara pada Victoria dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan taeyeon. Taeyeon perlahan berjalan mundur. Orang terebut membungkuk dan memegang dagu taeyeon. Tubuh taeyeon semakin bergetar karenanya. Ia semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun._

"_Sepertinya bos kami akan senang jika aku membawakannya sebuah oleh-oleh dari sini..."Orang tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dan dengan refleks Taeyeon memukul wajah orang tersebut._

"_Cih! Gadis muda sialan!"_

"_kami sudah mengambil semua barang-barang milik mereka..."Pria bertopeng lainnya terlihat sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya sambil membawa beberapa koper dan barang-barang berharga._

"_Bagus..sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini. Dan bawa gadis muda ini bersama kita..."perintah pria bertopeng yang masih berada dihadapan baekhyun dan dengan paksa beberapa pria bertopeng tersebut menarik tubuh Taeyeon._

"_LEPASKAN AKU!LEPASKAN! KYAAAAAAA !"Taeyeon berusaha memberontak namun kekuatan pria-pria tersebut jauh lebih besar darinya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan dan mulai menangis saat itu "NOONA! NOONA JANGAN TINGGALKAN BAEKKIE!" baekhyun tetap berusaha menggeggam tangan Taeyeon namun pria bertopeng tersebut berusaha melepaskannya._

_**DUAK!**_

_Pria bertopeng tersebut memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat keras sehingga Baekhyun terjatuh ke lantai dan genggaman tangannya terlepas dari taeyeon._

"_BAEKKIE ! BAEKKIE !" teriak taeyeon panik. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal. Malah pria bertopeng tersebut langsung menggendong Taeyeon dengan paksa._

"_HMMMPH! HHMMPPPBHH!" Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipi Victoria. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali berteriak saat ini. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya. Ia menggerakkan-gerakkan badannya namun tangan dan kakinya diikat terlalu kencang.__Baekhyun berusaha bangkit setelah itu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Air mata di pipinya juga belum kering._

"_BAEKKIE! TAEYEON!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu. Itu adalah Eomma baekhyun dan taeyeon yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan keadaan didalam rumahnya saat ini. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari pria tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya._

_**DORR...**_

_Seketika tubuh Eomma Baekhyun ambruk setelah kepalanya terkena tembakan salah satu pria bertopeng tersebut..._

_**BRUK...**_

"_EOMMAAAAAA!" Tangis Taeyeon pecah saat itu juga. Ia kembali memukul-mukul pria bertopeng yang masih menggendongnya. Taeyeon terus meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Mata Victoria membulat dan air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya._

"_HMMPHKH...HMMPHKH!" Ia menangis menyaksikan tubuh Nyonya Boa yang tergeletak dilantai dengan darah segar yang mulai mengalir membasahi lantai. Para perampok itu dengan segera meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun dengan membawa taeyeon bersama mereka. Victoria terus saja menangis. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Ia merasa sangat takut,sedih dan marah saat itu. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok baekhyun yang perlahan berjalan mendekati jasad sang Eomma. Di peluknya tubuh Eomma nya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat sampai piyama yang ia kenakan pun terkena darah milik Eomma nya._

"_Hiks...Hiks...Eommaa~ hiks...hiks..." Suara isak tangis baekhyun perlahan terdengar. Victoria menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat dan memberinya kehangatan. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Ia mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan meronta-ronta._

"_AAAARGH...EOMMAA~ NOONAAA~ HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Penderitaan mereka belum selesai sampai di situ. Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Eomma Baekhyun, Victoria dikejutkan dengan sesosok yeoja yang terbaring di depan rumahnya disuatu pagi. Yeoja tersebut dibungkus dalam kantong plastik hitam berukuran sangat besar. Betapa kaget dan shock nya Victoria ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah Taeyeon. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan lebam. Tangan dan kakinya membiru dan pandangannya kosong. Victoria langsung membawa tubuh tak berdaya tersebut dalam pelukannya dan kembali menangis. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan sedih. Ia tidak pernah menyangka orang-orang yang ia sayangi akan mengalami hal seburuk ini._

_Taeyeon memang masih hidup. Namun keadaan jiwanya mengalami gangguan setelah itu. Ia lebih sering berdiam diri dan tidak merespon jika di ajak berbicara. Victoria sempat terpuruk dan stress saat itu. kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun dan Taeyeon meninggalkan tempat asal mereka dan memulai hidup baru dikota kecil ini. Dengan uang seadanya, Victoria membeli sebuah rumah sederhana sebagai tempat tinggal barunya bersama Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan taeyeon ke salah satu Rumah Sakit Jiwa di kota tersebut. Setiap seminggu sekali ia dan Baekhyun akan datang menjenguk Taeyeon. Demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi, Victoria membuka usaha menjahit. Memang hasilnya tidak seberapa tapi setidaknya mampu menghidupi dirinya, Baekhyun dan juga Taeyeon. Victoria menggunakan uang hasil jerih payahnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Taeyeon di Rumah sakit. Baekyun sempat mengatakan bahwa ia juga ingin berkerja untuk membantu Victoria. Namun Victoria melarangnya. Victoria kemudian memberikan Baekhyun sebuah celengan._

_Sejak itu Baekhyun sangat rajin memasukkan selembar demi selembar uang jajannya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah bahwa dengan uang dalam celengan itu, ia dapat membantu Taeyeon._

_**Flashback end...**_

Chanyeol tidak merespon. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat ini. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat oleh pedang yang sangat tajam. Ia tahu seberapa rapuhnya Baekhyun saat itu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tangisan Baekhyun yang sudah pasti akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Seandainya mesin waktu benar-benar nyata, Chanyeol ingin pergi kemasa lalu dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari mimpi buruk ini. Rasa rindunya semakin memuncak. Chanyeol dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Ia berusaha menahan butiran-butiran air yang memaksa keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau Victoria menyaksikannya menangis saat ini.

Saat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian menahan isak tangisnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tangan yang mengelus-elus bahunya. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya. Victoria tengah duduk disebelahnya saat ini sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa,Chanyeol...Keadaan Baekhyun membaik setelah bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih..."

Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lebih lama. Kalimat Victoria barusan benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dan isakan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uh...Uhhh Baekhyun...hiks...hiks...Baekhyuuun"

Cukup lama Chanyeol menangis. Setelah ia merasa lebih baik,Victoria memberinya sapu tangan dan dengan sedikit malu-malu Chanyeol menerimanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menangis di depan seorang yeoja,selain ibunya tentunya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ne..."Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

**CKLEK...**

"Noona~ Baekkie pulang..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang datang. Chanyeol mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Secepat mungkin ia membalikkan badannya,dan benar saja itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baek...Baekhyun..." Mata Chanyeol melebar dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak dari kursinya. Baekhyun juga terlihat kaget begitu menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Ekspresinya berubah drastis. Ia berjalan mundur lalu melarikan diri.

"BAEK! BAEKYUN!" Chanyeol kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kabur.

"Kejarlah dia, Chanyeol...Baekkie tidak akan pergi jauh dari sini" Kata Victoria. Chanyeol berbalik menatap Victoria sekilas lalu mengangguk mantap. Secepat mungkin ia memakai sepatunya dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Karena kaki Chanyeol yang panjang, tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun. Saat ini jarak mereka sekitar 3 meter. Baekhyun masih tetap melangkahkan kaki kecilnya berlari menjauhi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol masih berusaha mempersempit jarak lari mereka. Mata Chanyeol semakin berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sangat sakit menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sepertinya berusaha menghindarinya. Baekhyun dulu selalu berada di belakang Chanyeol, mengikuti setiap langkah kaki Chanyeol. Dan sekarang,apa yang terjadi? Justru Chanyeol lah yang berbalik mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun. Berlari dan berusaha menggapainya.

"BAEKKIE! BAEKKIE!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang bergetar. Air matanya mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Berlari sambil menangis benar-benar cukup menguras tenaganya. Gerakan kakinya yang semulanya stabil mulai tak beraturan. Namun Baekhyun tetap saja berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"BAEKKIEEEE!"

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kakinya. Perlahan jarak mereka menyempit. Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi Chanyeol dapat menggapai Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Chanyeol berusaha menyentuh punggung baekhyun.

**GREP!**

Dengan sekali gerakan Chanyeol berhasil menangkap Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat,seolah tidak ada hari esok. Nafas Chanyeol tersengal-sengal, begitu pula dengan baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali sambil menghirup aroma tubuh namja yang telah menjadi _trending topic_ dalam otaknya akhir-akhir ini.

"Baekki...baekkie...hiks...maafkan aku..."Chanyeol terisak menyebut nama Baekhun. Ia kembali mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan hingga deru nafas keduanya kembali stabil. Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah sosok yang sudah sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Hik...Hik...Hik..." Baekhyun cegukan. Air mata juga telah membasahi pipi baekhyun. Bahunya bergetar dan matanya memerah.

"Baekkie...Baekkie maafkan aku..." Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata dikedua pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, lalu beralih ke kedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut dan dalam. Setelah itu, bibir Chanyeol beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bibirnya basah ketika menyentuh kelopak mata baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun hingga air mata Baekhyun berhenti menetes. Lalu Chanyeol kembali menatap dalam wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya bengkak. Sepertinya saat berlari tadi ia juga dalam keadaan menangis, sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Baekkie...maafkan aku..."Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak di kuncir. Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terus menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekkie?"Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne..."

"Kau marah padaku?" Namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku...aku takut membuat Channie sedih...Bukankah waktu itu Channie memintaku untuk pergi? Aku...Aku...hiks..."Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali menangis. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Baekhyun sampai seperti ini. Ia kembali menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Ssssh...tenanglah Baekkie, jangan menangis...Aku minta maaf...Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...maafkan aku..."Chanyeol berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia ingin meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Jadi...Channie tidak membenciku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mendongakkan kepalanya, namun masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan innocence dan penuh harap. Sungguh ekspresi itu membuat rasa sayang Chanyeol pada baekhyun meningkat beribu kali lipat.

"Tidak...Aku tidak membenci Baekkie. Aku sangat menyayangi Baekikie..."

"Benarkah?" Tanya baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang gemas pada Baekhyun langsung mengecup kening Baekhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja Baekkie..."

Senyum perlahan terukir pada wajah manis Baekhyun. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol. Mereka kemudian berbagi kehangatan lewat sebuah pelukan.

"Baekkie..."

"Ne..?"

"Kau mau main denganku?"

"Tentu saja..."

Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menautkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan jari kelingking mungil milik Baekhyun. Lalu mengajaknya menuju taman bermain yang pernah mereka datangi dulu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disebuah bangku panjang di taman tersebut, menghadap ke arah laut,masih dengan jari kelingking mereka yang saling bertautan. Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap laut. Chanyeol tidak hentinya memasang senyum di bibirnya. Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Channie..."

"Ne?"Chanyeol menjawab namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku senang, akhirnya kau mau memanggilku Baekkie..."

"Memangnya selama ini aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Baekhyun..."Jawab Beakhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu menatap wajah baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Baekhyun, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Sejujurnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol tersenyum semanis ini padanya.

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu Baekkie selamanya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan rona merah di pipinya. Sungguh imut. Chanyeol terkikih geli melihatnya. Kemudian secara perlahan Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekkie..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun refleks menutup matanya.

"Baekkie..." Bibir Chanyeol beralih ke kedua mata Baekhyun yang masih tertutup.

"Baekkie..." Chanyeol kemudian mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia masih dapat melihat senyum terukur di bibir Chanyeol. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, saling menatap wajah satu sama lain. Chanyeol kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang merasa wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat kemudian menutup matanya kembali. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, namun hatinya seperti memerintahkannya untuk memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibir mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti ciuman langsung terlonjak kaget begitu menyadari bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibrinya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Chanyeol kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun, meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun yang awalnya tegang mulai rileks. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menyampaikan rasa sayang dan cintanya melalui ciuman tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dapat ia saksikan wajah Baekhyun semerah tomat. Baekhyun yang semakin salah tingkah langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa karenanya.

"Hei...jangan tutup mukamu Baekkie~" Goda Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat "Tidak mauuuuu~"

Keduanya terus bercanda dan tertawa setelah itu. Saling berpelukan dan menyampaikan rasa sayang mereka yang baru saja mereka sadari. Chanyeol bahkan berulang kali memeluk baekhyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Characters : BaekYeol,HunHan,KaiSoo, Taoris, Taeyeon Snsd, Victoria f(x)**

**Rate : M**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**MY LOVE IS SWEETER THAN THIS CAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Channie..."

"Ne?"

"Berhentilah menciumku..."

"Mmmm tidak mau~"Chanyeol tetap saja mengecup kening Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya.

"Tapi Channie..."

"Kenapa? Baekkie tidak senang ku cium?Baiklah kalau begitu kupeluk saja"Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun. Meletakkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukaaaan~ I...ini sudah sore!"Baekhyun berusaha berbicara disela pelukan tersebut. Chanyeol memeluknya sangat erat sehingga wajahnya tenggelem di dada Chanyeol. Ia jadi sulit bergerak. Chanyeol baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah sore. Kemudian ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Saat ia membukanya, terdapat 5 missedcall dan 3 pesan. Semuanya dari Luhan. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa tadi ia pergi ketika sedang berbelanja dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol adalah ia sangat suka mensilentkan ponselnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak pasti ketika tiba di Villa ia akan di ceramahi oleh Luhan.

"Channie?"Tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap ponselnya.

"N..ne?Ada apa?"

"Ayo...kita pulang..."Kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol,mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Uuuuugh ayo berdiriii~"Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha membuat Chanyeol berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Baekkie..."

"Ne?"

"Ayo kita selca!" Baekhyun yang awalnya sangat ingin pulang tiba-tiba mengubah pikirannya. Ia tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah dapat menebak reaksi Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa melihatnya.

"Duduklah disini..."Kata Chanyeol.

"Eh?Tapi Channie..."Wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona, sepertinya ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan tawaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian terdiam. Ia berpura-pura ngambek. Karena takut melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, secara perlahan Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat yang diminta Chanyeol tadi.

"Ah kelamaan..." Kedua tangan Chanyeol langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang dan menariknya.

**PLUK...**

Bokong Baekhyun sukses mendarat dengan mulus di paha Chanyeol. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan perutnya terasa sangat geli saat ini. Wajahnya juga memanas. Terlebih lagi ketika Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah mereka berdua. Satu tangannya memegang ponsel, dan tangan lainnya masih berada pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Satu...Dua...Tiga..."

**JEPRET...**

Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponsel dari tangan Chanyeol, ia ingin melihat hasilnya."Ini bagus Chanyeol..."

"Kau mau lagi?"Tanya Chanyeol. Dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah...satu kali saja ne?"Kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan ponsel tersebut.

"Satu...Dua..." Baekhyun sudah berpose terlebih dahulu . Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Namun secara tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Tiga..."

**JEPRET...**

Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum langsung melotot begitu merasakan pipinya dicium oleh Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang awalnya lurus menghadap kamera langsung sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Channie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hehehe..."Kemudian Chanyeol melihat hasil selca mereka. Lalu ia memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Ketika melihat foto tersebut, wajah Baekhyun semakin merona. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia tidak mau berbicara apalagi berbalik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Oke..ayo kita pulang..."Kata Chanyeol. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Baekhyun hanya menurut.

"Aku antar pulang ne?"

"Baiklah..."Kemudian Chanyeol kembali mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking milik Baekhyun. Lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

Victoria tengah resah...Ini sudah sore namun Baekhyun belum juga pulang. Victoria terlihat mondar mandir didepan rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat ada yang datang dari kejauhan. Senyum perlahan terukir di bibir Victoria.

"Noonaa~ Baekkie pulang!"Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Selamat datang Baekkie...dan Chanyeol..."Sambut Victoria sambil tersenyum. begitu tiba Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Victoria sedirian di depan rumah.

"Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget.

"Pasti dia ingin pipis,aku sangat hafal kebiasaannya..."Jawab Victoria sambil menahan tawanya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu noona..."

"Eh?tidak mau mampir dulu?" Victoria sedikit kaget.

"Tidak usah...Ini sudah sore"

"Oh, Baiklah...Hati-hati dijalan Chanyeol..." Chanyeol mengangguk. Kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"...Chanyeol!"Panggil Victoria kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne?"

"...Terima kasih"Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Kemudian ia memberikannya pada Victoria.

"Eh?Untuk apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Victoria sedikit bingung.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga jika noona menangis lagi..."Chanyeol sedikit bercanda. Membuat Victoria tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang~" Suara itu menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat semua penghuni di dalamnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Selamat datang Chanyeol..."Sambut KyungSoo yang terlihat melepaskan celemek dari tubuhnya, Ia baru saja selesai membuatkan makan malam. Chanyeol kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya di salah satu sofa diruang tengah,dimana teman-temannya yang lain sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Ehmm..."Suara batuk seseorang membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Luhan Hyung?Kau batuk?"

"Ehhmm...Ehmm..."Suara batuk itu terdengar lebih keras.

"Sehun cepat ambilkan Luhannie mu obat batuk!"Perintah Chanyeol.

**BUAK...**

Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sebuah majalah yang di gulung. Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan dan Luhan terlihat sangat jengkel. Lalu Sehun?Ia terlihat bingung.

"Aisssh! Sakit Hyung!" Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau ini darimana saja?! Aku dan Sehun menunggumu lama sekali tadi pagi! Sms tidak di balas,telpon juga tidak diangkat!Jangan bilang kau mensilent ponselmu lagi Chanyeol!" Luhan pun mulai membuka sesi ceramahnya. Hal yang sangat membuat Chanyeol malas.

Tiba-tiban Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah ide begitu melihat ke arah TV.

"LUHAN HYUNG! LIHAT! ADA DONAL DUCK DI TV!"

"Eh? Mana mana?!" Luhan yang tidak lain adalah fans berat donal duck pun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Chanyeol. Secepat kilat ia kabur dari sana dan menuju kamarnya.

"Eh?Mana donal Ducknya? YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"Luhan semakin emosi begitu menyadari ia baru saja dikelabui oleh Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha..."Chanyeol dengan troll face nya langsung menutup pintu kamar.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak diatas kasurnya. Ia kemudian perlahan membuka sebelah matanya. Dapat dilihatnya saat ini seseorang tengah duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pagi,Channie~"

"Mmmm..pagi Baekkie...Kenapa kau ada di sini?"Tanya Chanyeol yang kemudian terduduk sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Kenapa Channie langsung pulang kemarin?Tidak pamit pada baekkie dulu!"

"Maaf Baekkie, aku kemarin terburu-buru..."

"..."

"Kau marah, Baekkie?"

"..."Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengerutkan alisnya dan memanyunkan bibir mungilnya itu. Chanyeol bersumpah ia akan dapat bertahan jika tidak makan seharian asal sudah melihat senyum manis itu di pagi hari. Chanyeol yang gemas langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memposisikan Baekhyun berbaring di atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyaksikan wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai memerah. Sebuah tontonan yang bagus di pagi hari, hahaha...

Baekhyun yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya,namun tidak bisa.

"Baekkie..."Panggil Chanyeol. Masih menatap menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan terlihat (sangat sangat sangat) tampan dimata Baekhyun.

"N..Ne?"Jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol kemudian mulai bergerak menuju tengkuk Baekhyun,lalu perlahan menariknya,berusaha menghapus jejak di antara keduanya. Baekhyun yang sudah blushing tingkat internasional langsung menutup matanya. Tangannya meremas kuat kasos v-neck yang digunakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya seiring dengan mendekatnya wajah Baekhyun.

Bibir keduanya kemudian bertemu. Berbeda dengan ciuman kemarin,kali ini Chanyeol sedikit melumat bibir Baekhyun karena ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya bibir Baekhyun saat menyentuh bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah tahu, Baekhyun pasti sedang kedinginan saat ini. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun untuk memberikan kehangatan. Cukup lama berada dalam posisi itu,Chanyeol akhirnya melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang semula berada di tengkuk Baekhyun langsung turun ke pinggang Baekhyun. Kembali memeluknya erat.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Sebuah kegiatan yang menurut orang lain biasa saja, namun tidak bagi dua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini. Menatap wajah orang yang dicintai merupakan hal terindah yang dapat dilakukan.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya,kali ini entah dorongan darimana,Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan,jadi ia tetap diam dan menunggu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol lalu melepaskannya. Keduanya kembali saling menatap. Chanyeol dapat merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang berlomba-lomba dengan detak jantungnya,dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol, namun kali ini lebih lama. Chanyeol menutup matanya,begitu pula Baekhyun. Keduanya pun larut dalam ciuman tersebut.

"Kris gege..."

"Sssst diam!"

"Gantian dong! Aku juga mau lihat!"

"Akh nanti saja!"

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, kegiatan mereka telah di intai oleh dua orang namja. Tidak lain adalah Sehun dan Kris. Sungguh aneh, mereka yang biasanya seperti kucing dan tikus justru tiba-tiba akur jika menyangkut hal seperti ini.

"Hei...kalian berdua! Sedang apa di situ?" Suara KyungSoo mengagetkan Sehun dan kris yang tengah berebutan untuk memposisikan mata mereka ke lubang pintu. Keduanya saling menyenggol dan menyikut satu sama lain. Siapa yang tidak akan curiga dengan gerak gerik seperti itu?

"Ah tidak apa-apa..." Sehun dan Kris langsung menarik diri mereka dari arah pintu dan meninggalkan KyungSoo yang masih mamasang tampang bingung. Saat KyungSoo tengah bengong di depan pintu, tiba-tiba kamar pintu terbuka. Dan keluarlah Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang tengah bergelantungan dipunggungnya,seperti koala. Otak KyungSoo langsung menangkap sesuatu_. "Oh...jadi begitu rupanya". _Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris dan Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Pagi KyungSoo~" Sapa Baekhyun yang masih bergelantungan(?) di pundak Chanyeol.

"Pagi Baekhyun~" Jawab KyungSoo ramah.

"Mau sarapan?" Tanya KyungSoo lagi sambil menyodorkan sebuah muffin yang masih hangat. Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju KyungSoo. "Sepertinya enak..."Kata Baekhyun.

"Channie ayo sarapan dulu..." Baekhyun kemudian menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol dan menuntunnya menuju meja makan. Chanyeolpun hanya menurut. KyungSoo segera memanggil yang lain untuk ikut sarapan. "Ayo semuanya,sarapan sudah siap..."

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun,Kris dan Luhan datang dan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Lalu semuanya mulai menyentuh muffin mereka masing-masing. Kris menatap KyungSoo yang belum menyentuh sarapannya. "Hei..KyungSoo..Kau tidak makan?"

"Ah, eumm...Aku menunggu seseorang..."Jawab KyungSoo malu-malu. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu?". Namun KyungSoo tidak menjawab.

**Ting...Tong...**

"Ah, mungkin itu Kai!" Mata KyungSoo langsung melebar dan senyum terukir dari wajahnya. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju ruang tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo kembali kemeja makan. Ia tidak sendirian. Sesosok namja berkulit tan tengah mengikutinya dari belakang. Membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan melirik ke arah namja tersebut.

"Siapa dia,KyungSoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kai.

"Annyeonghaseo..Kim Jong In imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai..." Kata Kai sambil sedikit menunduk . kemudian ia tersenyum. Chanyeol pun membalas senyum Kai yang sebenarnya lebih mirip seringaian menurut Chanyeol. Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka berkenalan dengan Kai. KyungSoo mengajak Kai duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Merekapun mulai menyantap muffin di hadapan mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat menyuapi Baekhyun beberapa potong kue dan sesekali mengelap remah-remah muffin yang belepotan di bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kai dan KyungSoo yang masih tergolong pasangan yang masih kasmaran sedang sibuk bercengkerama. Kai sesekali terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga KyungSoo dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Membuat KyungSoo merona dan tersedak.

Lalu...Apa yang dilakukan Kris? Ia mati gaya menyaksikan teman-temannya yang tengah berlovey dovey dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sehun yang menyadari aura Kris yang berwarna gelap langsung menyeringai jahil.

"Sssst...ssst..." Panggil Sehun dan Kris langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Ketika Kris membalikkan wajahnya, Sehun langsung memulai aksinya.

"Luhannie~ suapin akuuu~" Rengek Sehun manja. Luhanpun dengan senang hati memasukkan potongan muffin ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sehun kemudian mengunyah muffin tersebut sambil melirik Kris dan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Kris yang merasa di permainkaan langsung terbakar emosinya_._

"_Bocah ini..."_

.

.

.

"Chagi..."

"Ne?"

"Kalau kau lelah biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya..."Kai menghampiri KyungSoo yang tengah mencuci piring-piring bekas sarapan tadi.

"Tidak usah Kai,biar aku saja..."Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum manis pada Kai. Kai sedikit terpukau dengan senyum tulus KyungSoo yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sejak mereka resmi berpacaran. kai kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. KyungSoo mengira Kai akan pergi meninggalkannya entah ke ruang tengah atau ruang tamu. Namun semua dugaannya salah. Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"K..Kai?Apa yang kau lakukan?" KyungSoo sedikit salah tingkah.

"Memelukmu..." Jawab Kai enteng sambil membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher milik KyungSoo.

"Kau lancang sekali Kai..."KyungSoo mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Kai dari samping.

"Benarkah? Ini belum apa-apa chagi~ Aku bisa lebih lancang dari ini..." Jawab Kai disertai seringaian dibibirnya. Kai kemudian mulai mengecup pelan pipi chubby KyungSoo. Awalnya ia hanya mengecupnya sekilas. Namun pada ciuman kedua, Kai mulai nakal. Ia mencium sambil menghisap pipi KyungSoo menggunakan lidahnya. Seketika KyungSoo merinding akibat ulah Kai. Ia berusaha menjauh namun Kai justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan pipi KyungSoo, bibir Kai mulai turun menuju leher KyungSoo. Sama seperti tadi, Kai memulai kegiatannya dengan mengecup pelan leher KyungSoo, kemudian menghisapnya dalam. Membuat tubuh KyungSoo semakin menegang dibuatnya.

"Kai...s..sudahh hentikan...Aku belum...selesai mencuci piring-piring inihh~"

"Lanjutkan saja mencucinya chagi~ Aku akan menunggu..." Jawab Kai masih dengan kegiatannya. Namun kali ini ia memainkan ujung lidahnya menyusuri leher jenjang milik KyungSoo. Membuat KyungSoo merasa geli dan semakin merinding.

"Eeemmnghh...Ahhh..."KyungSoo menutup rapat matanya. Tubuhnya semakin melemas sekarang. Apalagi saat ini Kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh KyungSoo. Ia ingin meronta namun tidak bisa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai permainan Kai di lehernya saat ini.

"Baru segini saja kau sudah mendesah chagi...Apalagi kalau aku melakukan yang lebih,hmm?" Senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Kai saat melihat KyungSoo menundukkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya.

**PRANG...**

Saking terlenanya dengan sentuhan Kai, tanpa sadar KyungSoo menjatuhkan gelas dari tangannya ke dalam wastafel. KyungSoo sontak membuka matanya. Kesadarannya sudah kembali setelah sebelumnya Kai sempat membawanya melayang dengan sentuhannya.

"Ehhm..." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan KyungSoo dan Kai yang sepertinya mulai memasuki tahap berbahaya tersebut. KyungSoo kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka berdua sambil memegang sebuah gelas ! dan jangan lupakan ekspresi jengkelnya itu. Ia sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Ya Tuhan...Seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari..."Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Ah! Bu...bukan begitu! Kami sudah selesai kok...Sini biar ku cucikan gelasmu!" KyungSoo segera melepas pelukan Kai di pinggangnya dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol."Maaf Chanyeol..."

"Ne...Lain kali jangan lakukan itu ditempat umum..."Jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya di kamar..." KyungSoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama melotot mendengar penuturan dari namja berkulit tan yang sedang berdiri didekat wastafel. Sedangkan namja yang dipelototi itu hanya menaik turunkan alisnya sambil ber-smirk-ria.

"Channie~ kita jadi membuat kue sama-sama kan?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dari belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin mata Baekhyun ternodai oleh adegan 18+ di hadapannya langsung memutar badan mungil Baekhyun meninggalkan dapur.

"Ne...Ne kita ke pasar sekarang!"Chanyeol dengan segera meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

.

Kris sedang berada di cafe saat ini. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat tidak enak. Apalagi setelah mengetahui seluruh penghuni villa sedang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Kris? Ia lebih memilih keluar rumah daripada mati gaya didalam villa tersebut.

"Gege? Sedang apa disini?" suara seseorang menghentikan kris dri lamunannya.

**DEG...**

Ah, suara ini. Suara yang bisa membuat jantung Kris berdetak kencang. Suara yang bisa membuat wajah Kris yang datar seperti habis di botox menjadi tersenyum ceria. Suara yang bisa membuat mood Kris berbalik 180 derajat. Yaa, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja bermata panda ini.

"Eh, Tao?"

"Mau pesan apa gege?" Tanya Tao tersenyum manis. Kris berusaha tetap bersikap cool walaupun sebenarnya didalam sana jantungnya nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Aku...pesan latte macchiato..."Jawab kris tanpa melihat buku menu. Tao mengangguk pelan." Baiklah,tunggu sebentar ge..."

Kris terus menatap punggung Tao hingga sosok tersebut menghilang. Ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. _"Katakan...Tidak...Katakan...Tidak..."_ Kris mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa seorang kris mendadak plinplan begini?

Beberapa saat kemudian Tao kembali dengan segelas latte macchiato. "Ini pesanannya ge...Selamat menikmati..."Kata Tao sambil tersenyum. Namun saat Tao hendak beranjak dari meja Kris dan berbalik,tiba-tiba Kris berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berdiri sangat cepat hingga membuat Tao sedikit kaget.

"T...Tao..."Panggil kris.

"Ne gege?Mau pesan lagi?"

"Ah..Aniyaa..."

"Eh?Lalu?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"Taomaukahkaumenjadinamjachin guku?"

"Eh?Gege bilang apa?Aku tidak mengerti..."Jawab Tao polos.

"_Kris apa-apaan kau!dasar namja tidak berguna. Kenapa mengutarakan perasaan saja kau payah begini? Mempermalukan keluargamu saja_!"kris merutuki dirinya sendiri. Entah mengapa sangat mengatakannya tadi lidahnya terasa kaku. Seumur-umur ini adalah pernyataan cinta paling tidak romantis yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan Tao lah penyebab semua ini. Kris jadi tidak fokus dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya gara-gara menatap wajah Tao. Kris dapat merasakan ada setetes keringat mengucur di dahinya. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangannya gemetaran. Kris berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian memberanikan diri menatap intens ke dalam mata Tao.

"Tao..."Panggil Kris lagi, ia mencoba memegang tangan Tao.

"Ne?"Jawab Tao dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" Kris mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan sedikit keras sehingga Tao dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mengingat situasi disekitar mereka saat ini sedanag ramai akan pengunjung.

**Hening...**

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Kris tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitu pula dengan kris. Ia dengan sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Tao. Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Gege..."Tao akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"N...Ne? Ne Tao?"Kris merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Tao terlihat sedang berpikir, ia memutar bola matanya ke sembarang arah. Sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebelumnya,berjanjilah jangan selingkuh dariku gege..."

"Eh? Apa itu berarti..." Mata Kris membulat sempurna setelah ia berhasil mencerna kata-kata Tao. Tao tersenyum menegaskan maksud perkataannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke Seoul sekarang?"Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun yang sedang memakai jas nya.

"Ne...Setelah sampai di Seoul aku langsung menuju ke sekolah. Eomma dan Appa sudah menungguku di sana..."Jawab Sehun. Luhan terlihat sedang memperbaiki dasi Sehun yang sedikit miring.

"Kau meninggalkan Luhan disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan memperkenalkannya pada Eomma dan Appa..." Jawab Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Ia malah memberikan wink pada Luhan yang tengah memperbaiki dasinya. Luhan yang merona karena ucapan Sehun langsung memukul pelan dada Sehun. Chanyeol yang merasakan ada aura cinta yang mulai bertebaran lebih memilih meninggalkan keduanya. _"Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum Sehun mencium Luhan...Dasar pasangan aneh" _

"Channie! Darimana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sudah duduk manis didapur.

"Maaf baekkie, tadi aku ngobrol sebentar sama Sehun..." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Sehun mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali?"

"Oh...dia mau ke Seoul. Hari ini upacara kelulusannya..."Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Besok aku juga mau ke Seoul..."Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menghadiri pernikahan Seohyun..." baekhyun tidak menjawab. Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan diwajah manis Baekhyun. Ia kembali teringat hari dimana ia bertemu Seohyun dan Chanyeol mengusirnya pulang. Ia kemudian menunduk.

"Baekkie..."Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Bakhyun langsung memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Ne?"Baekhyun menjawab. Namun ia masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ikutlah denganku..."

"Eh?Tapi...Channie..."

"Aku akan bicara pada Victoria noona..bagaimana?" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang awalnya tampak ragu kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu keduanya mulai membuat kue. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang membuat dan Baekhyun hanya menjadi pengacau.

.

**CKLEK...**

"Taeyeon noona~ baekkie datang lagi lho!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Taeyeon begitu tiba dikamar tersebut. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun,sambil sedikit melihat suasana dikamar ini.

"Noona...Hari ini Baekkie tidak datang sendiri lho~ kenalkan ini Channie..." Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan membawanya kehadapan Taeyeon yang sedang terduduk dikursi. Taeyeon tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sebab ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol.

"Oh iya... Baekkie membawakan kue yang dulu pernah Baekkie ceritakan ke noona... Lihatlah!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan dari dalam tasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu kue tersebut lalu menyuapkannya pada Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana?Enak?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Taeyeon tengah menguyah kue tersebut. Taeyeon tidak menjawab. Setelah menelan kue tersebut, ia langsung merebut kue dari tangan baekhyun dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ia menyukainya..." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk pelan. keduanya kembali memperhatikan Taeyeon yang sedang melahap kue itu. Cukup lama mereka berada dikamar tersebut. Baekhyun sesekali mengajak Taeyeon berbicara,walaupun Taeyeon lebih sering tidak memberikan respon.

"Noona, Baekkie mau pulang..."Pamit Baekhyun sambil memeluk Taeyeon. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan kedua tangan Taeyeon menyentuh punggungnya. Ia...membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Taeyeon lakukan sejak kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Taeyeon kemudian mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun. Keduanya tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Cukup lama. Chanyeol bahkan sempat heran mengapa Baekhyun tak kunjung melepas pelukannya? Ini sudah hampir 3 menit.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Perlahan terdengar suara isakan. Suara isakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit khawatir melihatnya. Ia hendak mendekati Baekhyun, namun ia urungkan niatnya begitu menatap wajah Taeyeon. Dia... tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol akhirnya tetap dalam posisinya. Sepertinya saat ini ia tidak perlu mendiamkan isakan baekhyun terdengar semakin keras setelahnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Namun selama perjalanan,tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun diam seperti ini. Chanyeol merasa heran. Lalu secara tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan otomatis Baekhyun juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih menangis,Baekkie?"

"Eh?Aniyaaa..."Jawab Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dapat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tengah berbohong. Bagaimana tidak?Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya. Lalu Chanyeol memegang bahu mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa menangis hmm?"

"Aku...Aku merasa sangat senang...Sudah lama Taeyeon noona tidak memelukku...Tapi...tidak tahu kenapa...Baekkie ingin menangis...hiks...hiks..."

Kemudian Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang mulai dibanjiri air mata. Ia sedikit menariknya. "Kalau senang,harusnya tersenyum bukan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat Baekkie menangis seperti ini. Ayo senyum..." Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung tersenyum. Ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol kemudian segera mengambil tindakan untuk mencegah butiran-butiran air tersebut menetes dipipi Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cepat menuju leher Baekhyun dan menggeltitiknya.

"Cha...Channie hentikan! Channie! Aduhh...ahhaha hentikan!" Baekhyun merasa kegelian ketika jari-jari tangan Chanyeol yang panjang tersebut menggelitik lehernya. Namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Kini tangannya bergerak menuju tengkuk Baekhyun dan menggelitiknya. "Ahahahahah Channie~ hentikaaaan!" Pinta Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sambil menaikkan bahunya untuk mengurangi rasa geli tersebut. Kali ini Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun, ia kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Nah...Kalau begini kan lebih baik. Aku lebih senang melihatmu tertawa Baekkie..." Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memamerkan eyesmile nya yang sebenarnya merupakan salah satu bagian yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik padanya. Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Noona...Baekkie pulang..." Teriak Baekkie begitu membuka pintu rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Victoria muncul. "Selamat datang Baekkie, wah ada Chanyeol juga rupanya..."

Victoria kemudian mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Ia langsung menawarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan siang. Baekhyun juga meminta Victoria mencicipi kue buatan Chanyeol.

"Eumm..Noona..."

"Ne, Chanyeol?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke Seoul...Bisakah Baekhyun ikut denganku?"

Victoria terdiam setelahnya. Ia terlihat memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya intens. Dapat Victoria lihat bahwa Baekhyun sangat mengharapkan agar Ia diijinkan pergi bersama Chanyeol.

"Tapi..."Victoria membuka suaranya. Baekhyun yang merasakan firasat buruk terhadap jawaban Victoria kemudian memasang wajah memelas. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya ia merajuk.

"Haha...Baekkie tanpa merajuk seperti itupun noona mengijinkanmu kok...Yang penting hati-hati ne?" Jawab Victoria sambil sedikit tertawa. Ia mengelus pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Jinja noona? Baekkie boleh ikut?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar setelahnya. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih noona...Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun baik-baik..."

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Seohyun, ada yang mencarimu..."Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri sang mempelai wanita yang sudah terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Siapa Eomma?" Tanya Seohyun yang tengah duduk didepan meja rias. Eomma Seohyun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati putrinya. "Kau akan mengetahuinya begitu menemuinya, cepatlah..."Seohyunpun menurut dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rias. Tepat didepan pintu, tengah berdiri seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan rambut yang tertata rapi.

"Chanyeol oppa! Kau datang!" Senyum terukir di bibir Seohyun begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Chanyeol membalas senyum Seohyun.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik hari ini, Seohyun..." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja...Bukankah mempelai wanita harus menjadi yang tercantik dihari pernikahannya?" Jawab Seohyun percaya diri, Keduanya kemudian tertawa bersama. Seohyun kemudian menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Dibelakang Chanyeol, terlihat sesosok namja mungil yang tengah bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol. Ia sesekali melirik ke arah Seohyun.

"Hei...bukankah kau Baekhyun? Annyeong..." Sapa Seohyun. Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya -punggung Chanyeol- dan tersenyum pada Seohyun."Annyeong..."

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyun..." Puji Seohyun melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan sebuah cardigan putih. Rambut Baekhyun tidak dikuncir kali ini. Si penata rias -KyungSoo- sengaja menatanya seperti itu. Ia sengaja membiarkan poni Baekhyun terekspose.

Lalu Chanyeol dan Seohyun terlihat berbincang-bincang. Baekhyun hanya terdiam,ia sepertinya terpesona dengan kecantikan Seohyun. Selama ini Ia belum pernah melihat wanita dalam balutan gaun pengantin,Jadi ia hanya memperhatikan Seohyun intens sambil sesekali menyentuh gaun panjang tersebut.

"Seohyun chagi...Acaranya sudah mau dimulai..."

"Ah, aku harus pergi...Kalian berdua cepatlah mengambil kursi...Duduk didepan ne?"Kata Seohyun sambil melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Seohyun..."Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne?"Seohyun mengentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu..."

Seohyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Gomawo Chanyeol..."Kemudian ia berbalik dan menginggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Acara sudah dimulai. Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Kris,Sehun,Luhan serta KyungSoo dan Kai sudah duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing. Di depan altar telah berdiri sang mempelai pria dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian munculah Seohyun didampingi Appa nya berjalan menuju sang mempelai pria. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun putih tersebut. Ketika berjalan melewati kursi Chanyeol, Seohyun tersenyum lalu memberikan wink kepadanya. Chanyeol membalas senyum Seohyun sambil berbisik "Fighting..."

Acara berlangsung khidmat dan lancar. Semuanya terlihat berbahagia saat acara berlangsung.

_Malam harinya..._

"Merasa baikan, Baekkie?"Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu,membawakan sebuah handuk dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Ah...Ne"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan makan terlalu banyak..."Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dan sedikit mencubit pipi namja manis tersebut.

"Tapi Channie...kue-kuenya enak sekali!Aku tidak tahan!"Baekhyun tetap ngotot dan tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi tadi kau muntah banyak sekali, Baekkie..."Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali membayangkan bagaimana lahapnya Baekhyun menghabiskan kue-kue tersebut dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun memuntahkan semuanya di jas miliknya. Chanyeol yang panik kemudian pamit pada teman-temannya dan Seohyun. Lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju apartemennya.

"Sekarang cepatlah mandi...Ini handuknya" Chanyeol memberikan sebuah handuk pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Channie sudah mandi?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ne...Aku baru saja selesai mandi..."Jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian mulai terdengar suara guyuran air. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuatkan Baekhyun soup hangat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan dan mulai membuat soup tersebut. Setelah soupnya jadi, Chanyeol mengambil nampan lalu berniat membawakannya ke langsung meletakkan nampan tersebut diatas meja .

"Channie..."

"Ne?"

"Bajunya mana?"Tanya Baekhyun. Tubuhnya masih dibalut sebuah handuk putih berukuran besar yang melilit tubuhnya sebatas bahu hingga lutut. Rambutnya basah dengan air yang masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Ia menatap baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pandangannya berhenti pada bahu putih Baekhyun yang sedikit terekspose tersebut. Ia menatapnya lumayan lama.

"Channie?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Menyadari Baekhyun mendekat,Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "N...Ne,Baekkie?"

"Bajunya mana? Masa Baekkie hanya memakai handuk sih?" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Chanyeol, tapi ia merasakan mendadak tubuhnya memanas saat itu. Dapat dirasakan aliran darahnya berdesir hebat menuju bagian selangkangannya. Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Baekkie tunggulah aku ambilkan bajunya..." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Whooa! Ini soup ya?"Baekhyun mendapati semangkuk soup hangat di atas meja. Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Ah iya, aku membuatkannya untuk Baekkie..."

"Ah, pakai bajunya nanti saja...Aku makan soup dulu"

"Eh? Nanti kau kedinginan Baekkie!"

"Kalau aku pakai sekarang nanti bajunya kotor Channie...Aku makan dulu boleh ya?"

"Hnn...Baiklah..."Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang. Chanyeol mengambil semangkuk soup tersebut lalu menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melahap soup tersebut sambil memegangi handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bahu dan leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan bahaimana leher putih tersebut bergerak-gerak menelan soup yang dimakan oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana bibir Baekhyun mengunyah-nguyah soup tersebut sambil sesekali lidahnya menjilati soup yang sedikit belepotan disekitar bibirnya.

"Channie!"Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Ne?Ada apa?"

"Lihat soupnya tumpah!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memegang sendok berisi soup. Namun ia menyendokannya terlalu banyak sehingga sendoknya penuh dengan soup dan sebagian soup tersebut tumpah. Mengotori seprei dibawahnya. Baekhyun spontan langsung mengelap sprei yang tumpah tersebut dengan handuknya. Handuknya tersingkap dan mengekspose bagian pahanya. Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal tersebut merasakan celananya makin menyempit. "_Akkh...tidak sekarang...Aku mohon_" .Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan hasratnya yang makin memuncak.

"Channie kenapa?"Baekhyun yang merasa tingkah Chanyeol sedikit aneh langsung menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Namun kemudian ia menyesal telah membuka matanya setelah disuguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar menguji imannya. Handuk Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya sebatas bahu kini semakin melorot,dengan paha yang masih terekspose, rambut yang basah dan tatapan mata yang polos itu. Chanyeol benar-benar hilang kendali kali ini. Ia harus menyelamatkan adik kecilnya dibawah sana. Tangannya kemudian mulai menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel di pipinya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibir mungil milik namja dihadapannya. Setelah mengecupnya, ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Dapat disaksikannya wajah Baekyun merona akibat ciuman barusan. Tatapan mata Chanyeol sudah sendu saat ini, dipenuhi oleh nafsu yang semakin mamuncak.

"Channie..."

"..." Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Lalu melumatnya penuh gairah. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun. Setelah puas melumat, Chanyeol lalu menjilat bibir Baekhyun, meminta izin lidahnya untuk masuk. Namun Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol, jadi ia tetap menutup mulutnya. Merasa tidak direspon, Chanyeol kemudian menggigit bibir mungil tersebut.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun sedikit kesakitan. Ia spontan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Dan dengan cekatan Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menikmati semua yang terdapat didalam sana. Ia kemudian memegang belakang kepala Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti french kiss, ia membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat semaunya.

"Emmmh...Ckmmpnnh..." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilati langit-langit mulutnya. Baekhyun merasakan badannya melemas saat ini. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat merah padam. Tatapannya sayu dan bibirnya setengah terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes. Membuat bibirnya terlihat mengkilat dan menggoda. Bahu putihnya juga terekspose,menambah kesan seksi dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian menyentuh sebelah pipi Baekhyun. Lalu menjilat sisa saliva tersebut.

"Aaaahhh..."

Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol menjilat telinganya dengan tempo pelan. Membuatnya merinding dan terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Ia meremas kuat handuk ditubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bibir Chanyeol kemudian menjelajahi bagian wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun, kemudian beralih ke kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu beralih kekedua pipi Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menghisap pipi chubby tersebut, membuat bulu roma Baekhyun berdiri.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sebentar. Lalu ia menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Bekhyun.

"Baekkie..." Panggil Chanyeol pelan. Suara Chanyeol tidak seperti biasanya,terdengar lebih berat. Mungkin karena sudah dikuasai nafsu.

"Nnggghh...Ne?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Tangannya mulai mengelus pelan paha Baekhyun yang tersekpose tersebut. Baekhyun tersentak merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak disekitar pahanya.

"Chan...Channie...Geli ahhh~" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol, namun bukannya berhenti Chanyeol malah melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya kemudian menyusup ke dalam handuk Baekhyun, ia mengelus pelan bagian selangkangan Baekhyun. Mengingat saat ini posisi duduk Baekhyun adalah menyilangkan kedua kakinya jadi tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Ngghh... Mmmhh..." Desah Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat nafsu Chanyeol semakin memuncak dan yakin untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh. Baekhyun yang merasakan tenaganya hilang entah kemana langsung mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu lebar milik Chanyeol, posisi keduanya seperti berpelukan saat ini.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam handuk Baekhyun dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya.

"Aaaaahhh...Channie~"Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat tangan Chanyeol menyentuh juniornya, dan langsung mengelusnya saat itu . Baekhyun mencengkeram erat pinggang Chanyeol.

"Baekkie..." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ngggh...Ahh~"Desah Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung mencium leher putih Baekhyun dan menjilatnya seduktif, dengan tangan yang masih bermain dibawah sana. Chanyeol mengelusnya pelan hingga junior milik Baekhyun menegang sempurna. Setelah itu langsung dikocoknya junior Baekhyun dengan sangat kencang.

"AHH! AH! CHANNIEEE! NNGGH... MMNGHH~ AHHH~" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget merasakan kenikmatan yang tiba-tiba menjalar dijunior miliknya. Baekhyun belum pernah disentuh seperti ini sebelumnya, ia jadi tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya. Baekhyun terus mendesah sehingga membuat Chanyeol semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya di junior Baekhyun. Lalu dengan segera mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah ia full naked kemudian tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh kedua lutut Baekhyun. Lalu menekuknya dan sedikit melebarkannya. Setelah itu di lepasnya sedikit paksa handuk yang masih menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan aliran darahnya semakin berdesir hebat begitu melihat sosok tak berdaya yang tengah berbaring dihadapannya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Tubuhnya begitu indah, tatapannya sendu dan tak berdaya, seakan meninta Chanyeol untuk segera 'menyerangnya'. Chanyeol kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, dan memposisikan tubuhnya berada di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Dan otomatis membuat junior keduanya bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Aaaahh..."Desah Chanyeol sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedikit ketakutan langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Dan ciuman mereka terhenti saat itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Channie...nggh Channie mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit mendesah, sepertinya sengatan listrik ditubuhnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Chanyeol kemudian mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun, ia tahu namja di bawahnya belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Disatu sisi Chanyeol tidak tega melakukan hal ini, tapi disisi lain ia sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

"Baekkie...apa kau menyukai yang barusan kulakukan padamu?"

"Nggh...i..iya tapi..Baekkie takut...Baekkie belum pernah seperti ini..."Jawab Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. Chanyeol berusaha meredam nafsunya sebentar dan memberikan penjelasan pada Baekhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya juniornya sudah sangat menegang sejak tadi.

"Aku janji...Aku tidak akan melukai Baekkie. Baekkie percaya padaku kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Anggap saja ini malam pertama kita..."Kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Malam pertama itu apa, Channie?"

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang saling mencintai. Baekkie mencintaiku tidak?"

"N...Ne..Baekkie cinta Channie..."Jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu kembali didekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Di kecupnya kening Baekhyun penuh sayang. Lalu ditatapnya lagi wajah manis tersebut.

"Aku mulai ne?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta izin, lalu disambut dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dilumatnya bibir namja yang sudah membuatnya horny sejak tadi tersebut. Baekhyun yang sedikit kaget sontak menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan semaunya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun sedikit kasar.

"Nnggh...Ahhhh...Emmmh Channie~" Desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar saat lidah Chanyeol menjilati lehernya dan menghisapnya kuat. Setelah puas dengan leher putih yang sekarang penuh dengan kissmark tersebut, Lidah Chanyeol kemudian bergerak menuju dada Baekhyun. Mula-mula dijilatnya bahu putih baekhyun, lalu di hisapnya nipple Baekhyun yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Bukan hanya itu saja, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang dengan cara menggerakkan pinggulnya, sehingga junior keduanya yang sudah menegang saling bergesekan dibawah sana.

"Aahhnnn...Ahhh Channiee~" Baekhyun menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menyapa nipple dan juniornya. Ia menjambak kuat rambut Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol kemudian merangkak turun menuju perut Baekhyun dan mengecup serta menjilatnya seduktif. Semakin turun dan wajah Chanyeol kini berhadapan dengan junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegak sempurna. Kemudian secara perlahan, didekatinya benda tersebut.

"Channie...Apa yang kau aaaahhhh~~ Emmmngh Ohhh...Ahnn..."

.

.

.

"hei..Luhan! Kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kris. Saat ini mereka tengah berada disebuah cafe didekat gedung resepsi pernikahan Seohyun.

"Bukannya tadi Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya? Tadi kan dia muntah-muntah..." Jawab Luhan.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menjenguknya?"Tanya KyungSoo khawatir.

"Entahlah, tapi aku ada janji bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun...Sebentar lagi Sehun akan menjemputku..." Jawab Luhan dengan sebuah kaca ditangannya. KyungSoo mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu besok pagi saja kita kesana..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Mmmmngh...A-aaahnn..."

Chanyeol mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas kuat bantal dengan kedua tangannya sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Di pejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

"Mmmhh~ maaf Baekkie...Aku akan melakukannya perlahan..."

"Nggh...Jang..jangan Channieehh...Lebih cepat... ahhh~ jebal!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung memperdalam genjotannya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyunpun terhentak-hentak akibat dorongan Chanyeol.

"Ah...Ah...Ah... Mmmngh~ Channie~ "

Suara desahan Baekhyun menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar,Chanyeol semakin terbuai dibuatnya. Ia semakin mempercepat genjotannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan. Segera dipeluknya tubuh namja yang tengah menyetubuhinya itu dan dilingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenjot hole Bakhyun sambil menghisap nipple Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior baekhyun, sedangkan tangan satunya menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Channie...Aku...Aaaahhhhhhh!" Baekhyun sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Tubuhnya melemas dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah, mengapa Chanyeol masih belum berhenti?

"Ah shit!"Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh mungil yang tengah kelelahan itu ke atas pangkuannya, dengan junior miliknya yang masih tertanam di hole Baekhyun. Segera digerakkannya pinggul Baekhyun naik dan turun,membuat Baekhyun yang tadi hampir tertidur kembali membuka matanya dan mendesah hebat.

"Channiee~ Aku capek...Aahhh!"Rengekan Baekhyun seperti angin lalu bagi Chanyeol. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah kenikmatan dan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa klimaks.

"Baekkie, naik turunkan tubuhmu..."Perintah Chanyeol.

"Ah...Ah...Ahh...Nnngh~"Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya lalu menghempaskannya kebawah. Tubuhnya kembali menegang merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat menjalar dihole nya. Ia pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh...Baekkiee~" Erang Chanyeol ketika akhirnya ia mencapai klimaksnya. Baekhyun yang kelelahan mengistirahatkan kapalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Setelah mengatur nafas, Kemudian dibaringkannya tubuh tak berdaya Baekhyun, lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polos tersebut.

"Baekkie..."Panggil Chanyeol yang kini berbaring disebelah Baekhyun.

"Nggg..."

"Kau tidur?"

"..."Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menuju kealam mimpi. Chanyeol mengusap kening Baekhyun yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Lalu membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Setelah itu iapun ikut terlelap.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Gelitikan yang ia rasakan dihidungnya terpaksa membuat matanya terbuka. Didapatinya sosok namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Pagi Baekkie~" Sapa namja tersebut.

"Aku masih ngantuk,Channie~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat tingkah namja yang semalam membuatnya horny berat tersebut. Lalu dipeluknya tubuh baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku akan membuatkan pancake jika Baekkie mau bangun..." Baekhyun yang awalnya memejamkan matanya langsung terbangun mendengar tawaran Chanyeol. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Lalu dengan segera Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aaakh!" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit meringis dan sebelah matanya tertutup.

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Sa...sakit...Aduh!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil memegang bagian belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bermain kasar semalam. Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal. Lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

**Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...**

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Pagi, Chanyeol..." Sapa seseorang diluar sana yang ternyata adalah KyungSoo,Kai,Sehun,Luhan dan Kris. "Ah, ne pagi...Kenapa datang pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya agak tidak senang.

"Kenapa?Tidak boleh?Aku kan ingin menjenguk Baekhyun...Dimana dia?" Tanya KyungSoo yang tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol langsung menyerobot masuk. KyungSoo mencari-cari Baekhyun diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Ketika ia memasuki kamar, sesuatu yang aneh tertangkap oleh matanya. Banyak baju bertebaran di lantai. Tempat tidur kingsize milik Chanyeol juga terlihat sangat berantakan. Firasatnya mulai tidak enak. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sedang berbincang. KyungSoo memperhatikan tubuh topless Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Ada apa KyungSoo?"Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmmm... tidak apa-apa" KyungSoo memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang Chanyeol dan memegang lengan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat berjalan sedikit pincang dan tubuhnya hanya di balut oleh handuk besar sebatas bahu hingga lututnya. Lehernya penuh kissmark dan rambutnya sangat berantakan.

"Channie...Baekkie tidak bisa mandi. Bokong Baekkie lecet~" rengek Baekhyun dengan polosnya sambil menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol. KyungSoo,Kai,Sehun,Luhan dan kris pun terlihat shock dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Mereka menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki secara bergantian. Chanyeol yang merasakan ada aura suram dari arah KyungSoo langsung menelan saliva nya susah payah.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERANINYA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADA BAEKYUN!" Suara teriakan KyungSoo menggema diseluruh penjuru aparteman. Luhan langsung membawa Baekhyun menjauhi KyungSoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol lari terbirit-birit melihat KyungSoo megejarnya dengan spatula yang entah sejak kapan ada di genggaman tangannya. Kai juga ikut-ikutan berlari mengejar KyungSoo untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Channie..."

"Ne?"

"Matamu kenapa?"Baekhyun menunjuk mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit lebam.

"Ah, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak pintu..."Jawab Chanyeol. Padahal sebenarnya yang bertanggung jawab atas semua luka di wajah Chanyeol adalah KyungSoo. Baekhyun mengambil sepotong pancake dari kotak bekal makanannya. Lalu mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Pasti sakit ya...Sini Baekkie suap" Kata Baekkie sambil tersenyum manis. Dan dengan senang hati Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Saat ini baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di balkon apartemen milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Channie..."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang membuatmu suka padaku?Bukannya aku ini merepotkan?"

"Hmm?Siapa yang mengatakan kau merepotkan?"

"Teman-teman dikelas...Mereka melarangku ikut bermain. Soalnya dulu waktu bermain baseball, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan kaca diruang guru. Padahal aku sudah minta maaf lho Channie~"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya...Waktu aku bercerita soal Channie, tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Mereka malah bilang aku kalau mengkhayal. Aku tidak suka,makanya aku sering membolos..." Kata Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Chanyeol ingin sekali menjitak anak-anak nakal yang sudah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil sebuah mp3 player dari dalam sakunya.

"Kau mau tahu apa alasanku menyukaimu Baekkie?"Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Lalu Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah headset ditelinga kanan Baekhyun, sedangkan headset sebelahnya ia pasangkan di telinganya sendiri. Chanyeol terlihat mencari-cari lagu. Baekhyun sabar menunggu sambil memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah alunan lagu mulai terdengar,menyapa hati dan pikiran Baekhyun.

_**L**__ is for the way you look at me_

_**O**__ is for the only one i see_

_**V**__ is very, very ekstraordinary_

_**E **__is even more than anyone that you adore and_

"Eh?"Baekhyun kaget saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakangnya dan memeluk pingganngya. Ia juga melatakkan dagunya dikepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan..."Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum,lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan. Dengan alunan musik yang semakin membuat mereka berdua larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

_**LOVE**__ is all that i can give to you_

_**LOVE **__is more than just a game for two_

_Two, in love can make it_

_Take my heart but please don't break it_

_**LOVE **__was made for me and you_

**END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga :)**

**Mian author lamaaaaa banget updatenya. Soalnya kemarin ada UTS. Lega banget rasanya udah nyelesaiin 1 ff. Nanti mau nyoba buat ff yang lebih menguji adrenalin lagi (if you know what i mean, kekhekhe... Tapi sebelumnya author mau berguru dulu sama Kai n Sehun *ketawa evil*)**

**Oh iya author mau mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini. Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang mau nge-review :* tanpa kalian ff ini nggak bakal selesai! **

**Sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya yaaa! :D**


End file.
